Friends With Benefits
by Heartsnflowers99
Summary: Ana and Christian have a great friendship. Neither of them want a relationship but they find each other attractive. So they start sleeping together. Will things get complicated? What happens when one of them starts getting feelings for the other? Will they act on it? (No BDSM)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"For fuck sake Elliot!" I scream down the phone.

"What? Look, I'm sorry, but this chick is super hot and she wanted to double date. Her friend is hot too." I roll my eyes. So I have to put my plans on hold just so that he can get his dick wet? Some fucking brother he is.

"Elliot, I'm too busy." He scoffs.

"Yeah right. Christian, you never go anywhere. Give me one good reason why you shouldn't go." I shake my head.

"Hmm ok. One, I don't want to, and two um, yeah I'm not going." Elliot whines like a child.

"Please Christian. Please!" I think about it for a minute, I might be able to get a fuck out of it. Why not? _You can think of a thousand reasons why not, Grey._ Yeah whatever.

"Ok. But this will hold you off for about a year, right?" Elliot sighs.

"Fine. Thanks bro. I'll pick you up at seven." I hang up the phone and sit back in my chair. I run my hands through my hair and sigh. Why did I have to have a man whore for a big brother? Why couldn't he just be an uptight businessman who is also a pretend keen golfer. _That would mean he would be you Grey_. Right. I sit forward and get on with some work before its time to meet this woman Elliot and his new play thing have set me up with.

A couple of hours later I decide to call it quits. I can't focus today, probably because I know that tonight is going to be shit. I go home, then down to the gym, where I work out for an hour, then I go and get my ass kicked by Bastille, _fucking asshole_. I'm ready by half six, which gives me time to think of the disaster that will be this double date. A knock on my office door brings me out of my thoughts. "Come in." I say. Elliot opens the door and grins at me.

"Hey bro. Let's go." I sigh and stand, walking over to him. "Whoa man, what's with the stiffness? Loosen up a bit." I glare at him and he throws his hands back in surrender. "Ok man chill. Geez, what is up with you today?" I just shake my head as we walk out the building. When we get to wherever we are Elliot stops the car and sits there. "You'll be, when we're in there, can you just-"

"-For fuck sake Elliot what?" He looks at me and I see nervousness in his eyes. My brother, Seattle's biggest fuckboy, nervous for a date?

"Just, be nice, ok? I really like this girl Chris, it could go somewhere." He looks so sincere I just pat his shoulder and nod, smiling. He grins back and gets out the car. When we enter the place it's a small bar, with a stage in the middle and tables around the outside. A bar to the left and a series of sofas to the right, it was classy, but also quite common. Elliot spies the girl he's looking for because I see his eyes go all hearts bulging out of his sockets. He's got it bad. I turn and see a blonde woman running up to him.

"Elliot!" She kisses his passionately. "It's so nice to see you again." She turns to me. "My my, look what you brought." I nod smiling.

"And what did you bring?" She chuckles and flicks her blonde curls out her face.

"She's just getting ready, I'm Kate by the way." She holds out her perfectly manicured hand and I take it, shaking it firmly.

"Christian." I say with a smile. Elliot looks impressed. We take a seat and I groan after about ten minutes. "What's taking your friend so long?" Before Kate can answer a small chubby man walks out on the stage and holds the microphone to his mouth.

"Evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm proud to present one of our regulars here, Ana Steele!" I roll my eyes. It's one of these karaoke places? Fucking hell, what have I done. I take a sip of my gin and tonic and pray for this to be over soon. That's when I hear her voice. The most angelic, beautiful voice I've ever heard.

 _Birds flying high, you know how I feel_

 _Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_

 _Breeze drifting on by, you know how I feel_

 _It's a new dawn_

 _It's a new day_

 _It's a new life_

 _For me_

 _And I'm feeling, good_

Holy mother of Christ, she has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I turn round and see her and dear God does the appearance match the voice. She is slim but with curves, she's got long, curly chestnut hair down to her waist, she's wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans and a burgundy tank top, that shows off about an inch of her stomach. She's perfect, she looks perfect, she sounds perfect. I don't give a fuck what this friend looks like, she is the one in my bed tonight. Guaranteed. She sings the rest of the song and halfway through makes eye contact with me, my jaw drops open at her face. She's got the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. Fuck. She's mine. She sings a few other songs then thanks the audience. We all clap, me the loudest, and she gets off the stage. I get up to walk over to her but she is coming over to me. _What? The charm got you from way over here sweetheart?_ I give her my panty dropping smile as she sways those sexy hips towards me. To my surprise she walks straight past me and to Kate, who stands up and kisses her on the cheek. Elliot then stands up and kisses her on the cheek, and I feel burning rage flow through me like a wildfire. What the fuck was that? Kate and Elliot both look at me but my gaze is stuck on this gorgeous woman in front of me. Kate clears her throat and I stand up, giving her my hand. "Christian Grey." She looks completely disinterested but takes my hand anyway.

"Anastasia Steele." I smile.

"Ah, the perfect name for the perfect woman." Fuck. It slipped out before I could stop myself. Ana blushes and sits down. Elliot smirks at me and I kick him under the table.

"So, where are you from, Anastasia?" She looks towards me.

"Here. I've lived here my whole life." She then turns back to Kate and Elliot.

"So have I. Most of it anyway, I wonder why we've never met." She scoffs.

"From what you look like we're from very different ends of Seattle, dude." She says, laughing. I frown, what does that mean? She looks as though she regrets her words immediately and looks down. "Sorry, what do you do?" She says, leaning forward slightly. What does she mean? I told her my name right? Yeah, I remember telling her. Is she joking or something? By the look on her face she's totally serious. I frown again.

"You don't know who I am?" I say, slightly shocked. She raises her eyebrows _._

"Should I?" She says, quietly. Wow, that hurt my ego.

"Well, yeah." Then she smirks. What the fuck?

"I don't know you. Sorry." I frown even more and lean back. Kate and Elliot have stopped talking and are watching our exchange.

"I'm Christian Grey." She raises her eyebrows again.

"I'm Anastasia Steele. Didn't we already do this?" She says, teasing me. I narrow my eyes at her remark. She's got sass, I'll give her that.

"Seriously?" She sits back and chuckles.

"Don't I look it?" She cocks her head to the side and smiles, sarcastically.

"I'm the CEO of a small company called Grey Enterprise Holdings, heard of it?" I say sarcastically. She doesn't register.

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." My lips part to say something but I close them again. Who does she think she is to talk to me like that? Scratch my comment earlier. I don't care how hot the woman is, she's not getting within a mile of my bed. Kate must have kicked Ana under the table because she winces and glares at her. Then she closes her eyes, clenching and unclenching her fists, breathing deeply. A few seconds later when she opens her eyes it's like she's a new person. She smiles brightly at me. "I'm sorry I was rude before. It's a big company then?" What was that about? Did she just completely change her mood within seconds? Because if so, I thought I was the only mercurial bastard in this city. I look warily at Elliot and Kate and then back to Ana.

"Uh, yeah it is. Brings in around a hundred thousand every hour." Her eyes widen.

"Holy shit, that's a lot. And you built it? From scratch? Or was it a hand-me-down from a family member?" She sounds generally interested and I smile.

"I built it from scratch." I say proudly. She whistles and sits back, nursing my wounded ego ever so slightly. "What do you do?" She looks down and picks at the skin on the side of her fingernails.

"Oh, this and that. Where is your office?" Avoiding the question expertly Miss Steele. I let it go for the moment and smile at her.

"It's the biggest one in Seattle apart from the Space Needle." She whistles again and my ego is nearly back to normal health now.

"So you're a, a billionaire?" I nod and she nods back. "Wow." she breathes. "That's, far from what I am." She sounds sad about it. I lean forward and place my hand on top of hers.

"Are you ok?" She looks up and her eyes are slightly shinier than they were before. Money troubles perhaps? She nods and takes her hand away, tucking both of them under the table. We talk for the rest of the evening, until Kate and Elliot look just about ready to leave. Meaning they're both wasted and Elliot's groped Kate's breast about three times now. I say that they can all stay at my place and they thank me. We get in the car and Taylor drives us back to Escala. Kate and Elliot disappear off in no time, and I leave Elliot to find his spare room. I tell Ana I'll be in my study and where her room will be and she says goodnight and heads upstairs. I sit in my study and just think. She's a damaged soul, that's for sure. But beautiful, so beautiful. After two hours of sitting staring into space I decide to get some water and go to bed. I walk up to my bedroom and change into my pyjama bottoms. I leave the shirt off because it's summer and to be honest, who doesn't want to see my torso? I smile to myself as I make my way down to the kitchen. I hear clattering and roll my eyes, thinking it would be Elliot trying to get water as well. "Elliot for fuck sake I-" I get stopped in my tracks when I see a perfectly round ass, covered in black lace panties bending over picking up pots. She stands and turns around, and there's Ana, in nothing but her tank top and panties, with her hair tied back in a messy ponytail. Holy shit. She's gorgeous. Her eyes fuck my body as much as mine do with hers. "You, um, you need help?" She takes her eyes off my body and makes eye contact with me. She nods and I walk forward. I pick up all the pots and pans and carefully out them back into the cupboard. "You want water?" She nods, still looking at my body. To be fair I would too if I was her, I've worked incredibly hard for this. I open the top cupboard and lean over her to get two glasses. Her breathing quickens and her pupils dilate. Perfect. I get us some tap water and hold one glass out to her. She takes it and downs it in a few gulps. Nice. We stand in silence for a minute before I put the glass down. "I'm going to bed now then." She nods and gives me a small smile, biting her lip. _Sweet lord_. I bravely lean forward and kiss her cheek. I move my face away and stop a few inches from her lips, she looks up at me and growls, lunging at me and planting her lips on mine. My hand moves up behind her head while the other one travels down to her ass, squeezing it. She moans in my mouth and I push my hips forward, pressing my erection into her stomach. She runs her fingers through my hair and pulls slightly, making me moan in response. Soon I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I walk with her to my bedroom where we don't fall asleep for a few hours. Tonight didn't turn out so bad after all.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So I deleted Five Years A Slave. I'm really sorry for anyone who like the story but I just didn't know where it was going. I'd like to thank** HopelessShay **for giving me this idea and helping me with it. Thank you! Let me know if you want to see more of this :)**

 **Sophie x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I wake up with my arms wrapped around Ana. I smile and breathe in her scent. She turns around and smiles. "Hey."

"Hey." She says. She stares at me for a while then sits up and gets out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She looks back as she pulls her top over her head.

"I need to get going. This was fun. We should do it again sometime." She winks at me. I sit up and smile. I have never done this before so I take a deep breath.

"Do you wanna go out for dinner, with me, sometime?" She turns to me and looks surprised.

"Like a date?" I avoid eye contact with her and nod. "Oh, I thought this was just sex. I meant we should hook up again, not go on dates or anything. I'm sure you're a really nice guy but I don't really do relationships, sorry." Wow, that hurt more than it should have. I want this girl in my life, but she doesn't want me. Fuck. That's never happened before and it makes me want her more. I sit forward on the bed.

"No that's totally fine. I thought that's what you wanted. I'd be happy to keep doing this." I don't like lying to her but I have to see her again. She turns and smiles at me while she puts her hair up again.

"Really? Like, an arrangement?" I smile and nod. "Hmm, fwb?" She says, smiling. I frown.

"What?" She giggles. Holy fuck, that's the best noise ever.

"Friends with benefits." I catch on and chuckle.

"Oh. Uh, yeah, sure." She smiles then puts her hand out.

"Deal." I take her hand and shake it firmly.

"Deal." She smirks and leaves. Not even a goodbye kiss or anything. This might be tougher than I thought.

It's been at least eight hours since Ana left and I can't get her out of my head. Elliot and Kate had breakfast with me then left. I don't even know what I've been doing, just mulling around like some lovesick teenager. Suddenly I get a text and look down.

 _Have the house to myself. Come over at 7? Ana x_

I smirk and send her one back.

 _I'll be there. Text me the address. May I ask how you came across my number? Christian x_

Within seconds she replies.

 _I have my ways, see you then ;)_

I got a winky face. Fuck yes. I have never felt so giddy receiving a semi colon and a close bracket. I smirk and put my phone away. I can't sit still and eventually when it's time to go to Ana's I get there as fast as I could. "Taylor, please take me to this address." He raises an eyebrow at me but I give him a stern look and he taps it into the GPS. When we pull up I tell him not to wait as I may be a while. I buzz the intercom and shortly she picks up. "Who is it?" I smile immediately at the sound of her voice.

"Guess." I hear a giggle and my heart skips a beat.

"Great. Come on up." She says in a sultry voice that makes my dick twitch. I hear a buzz and push open the door. When I get to her apartment I knock and within seconds she opens the door in a red lace underwear set. I stare with my mouth open and she smirks. "It's great to see you again Chris-" She doesn't get to finish the sentence before I attack her with my mouth. She moans in response and jumps up, much like last night. I lie her down on the sofa and completely lose myself for the second time in Anastasia Steele.

When I wake up I smell something cooking. I get up and put my boxers on, making my way to the kitchen. I hear Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People on the radio and walk in to Ana swaying her hips and singing along in a black baby doll. Fuck me. I smile and lean against the doorframe. Eventually she turns around and jumps. "Shit Christian." I can't help but giggle and she throws a tea towel at me. To her annoyance I catch it and whip her ass with it then she gasps and slaps my chest. I grin at her as she pushes me away. "You want some wine?" I nod and she gets another glass out of the cupboard, and fills it up with red wine. I take it and lean back against the counter. She turns the gas down on the cooker and turns around opposite me, with her wine.

"Tell me about yourself." She looks at me questioningly.

"Why?"

"Because if we're going to be 'friends with benefits' we should at least get the friends bit down, right? So, what do you actually do?" She bites her lip and looks down. Damn. Then she shrugs.

"I perform autopsies on people." I raise my eyebrows.

"Ok, I'm going to assume that by people you mean dead people and that you do this as a job and not a hobby." She laughs and takes another sip of wine.

"Yes, and if I said no would you tell on me?" We both laugh. "So it doesn't freak you out?" I shake my head.

"It's just a job, Ana. It doesn't define you. It's not like you have limbs in your fridge." She looks to the floor.

"Ok, don't look in the top drawer of my freezer." I stare and her for a minute and then she laughs. "I'm kidding. Geez, lighten up." She kicks me lightly and turns back around, chuckling. I smile, then a new song comes on. She drops the spoon in the pan and throws her arms up in the air, turning around. "This. Is. My. Jam!" She turns it up and starts to sing and wiggle her hips to I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston and all I'm is doing is standing and biting my lip to try to stop myself from laughing. Then she gets the tea towel and starts swinging it round her head. I let out a laugh and she tosses the tea towel down and grabs my arms trying to pull me away from the counter. I shake my head but she pouts so I grab her. We start dancing together when the chorus comes on and I spin her round the island. She's an amazing dancer of course. I whirl her round the room with her laughing and singing. I start to sing with her and we break away from each other and start to dance on our own. When the song eventually ends she puts her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "I think that's the most exercise I've done in a while." We look at each other and both laugh until we have tears coming out our eyes. This is the most fun I've had in years, and it's with an actual friend. _Just a friend, Grey_. Fuck off. When the stir fry she's cooked is ready we eat on the sofa watching Orphan Black. I don't know what going on but all I can tell is some chick that looks like eight other chicks is trying to be this dead chick, then she fucks the dead chicks boyfriend. And Ana keeps talking to me about it, when I have no fucking clue what's going on. She saying stuff like, "I don't think Donny is her monitor." And, "Alison is batshit crazy." Or she'll say, "But what about Kira? Sarah sort out your life!" I don't know what's happening so I just nod and smile. "You don't know what's going on do you?" I shake my head and she chuckles, turning off the TV. "You could have just said." I shrug.

"It seemed like you were enjoying yourself." She smiles and takes my plate, taking it into the kitchen. She comes back and sits on the couch. We sit in silence.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I shrug and she nods. All of a sudden she straddles me and kisses me. Holy shit, I don't think I could ever get used to this. Actually, fuck that, of course I could.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying this already! I really appreciate it. Please tell me what you want to see, your reviews keep me going :)**

 **Sophie x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It's been three weeks since Ana and I first started our arrangement and they've been the best three weeks of my life. Not only is the sex the best I've ever had but she's turned into a very close friend. I'm waiting for her to come with lunch to my office and I can't wait to see her. There's a knock at my door. "Come in." She opens the door and walks in wearing a beautiful white dress with a thin brown belt and white flats. Her hair is down and she's left it curly for once. I always tell her to but she straightens it all the time. I smile and get up.

"Good day Mr Grey." She says whilst planting a chaste kiss on my lips. She takes a seat opposite my desk and put her feet on it. "One turkey sub for you, and a tuna sub for me." She hands me my lunch and I smile at her. We both eat in a comfortable silence before she says, "I have a date tonight." I practically choke on my lunch and she stands up, quickly giving me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I say, after I've caught my breath. "You've got a date?" She nods and I nod slowly back at her. What the fuck? She doesn't date, and why am I getting this weird feeling in my chest?

"Kate's brother Ethan is back from wherever and he asked me out. I said yes and he's taking me out tonight." She says, looking all excited.

"I thought you didn't do relationships." She shrugs and picks the lettuce out her sub.

"I've had a crush on him for like three years. Anyway, I didn't say that we would have a relationship I just want to see where it goes." What? She didn't want to see where us went. The fuck? Am I jealous? No, we're just fooling around, I'm not jealous, it's not like a love her. Do I? No, no of course not.

"Oh right. Cool. Let me know how it goes. I'm guessing our plans are cancelled then." She pouts.

"Fraid so. Look, how about I make it up to you now?" Before I know it she's on her knees under my desk and undoing my belt buckle. I lean back and moan, but fuck I don't feel good about this at all. Not the blowjob, the date. The blowjob is awesome. The date is not. I need to talk to Flynn about this. The date, not the blowjob.

When Ana leaves I make my way to Flynn's office. He sees me straight away. "Christian. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I run my hands through my hair and sit down.

"I don't know John. There's something going on with me." He frowns and sits back, like therapists do.

"What's the problem?" I stand up and start pacing.

"Well I met this girl three weeks ago and we started this arrangement. Friends with benefits." He nods for me to continue. "It's been amazing. We've become so close and the sex is out of this world but-" I sit back down again. "-She's got a date. And I feel funny." He smirks at me and sits forward.

"How do you feel about this date exactly?" I stand up and start pacing again.

"I don't fucking know. Not good." He nods.

"What did you say to her?"

"Well I said that it was cool, and for her to tell me how it goes. What else was I supposed to say John? 'No sorry you can't go because we've been having no strings sex for three weeks and at the mention of a date that isn't me makes my chest feel weird' fuck what is going on John?" I sit back down and John sits forward again.

"You're angry that she's not going in a date with you?"

"Yes! No, fuck I don't know." He nods again.

"But you would prefer the date to be with you and not a stranger." I shake my head and point my finger at him.

"No, not a stranger. Ethan." I say, his name coming out my mouth like I'm disgusted by it. Which I fucking am.

"Who's Ethan?"

"Her best friend's brother. She's had a crush on him for years. Fuck!" I shout and stand up again, pacing more.

"Christian calm down." I turn to him and make a face.

"Calm down? How can I when the girl I like is going out with some nobody!" We both stop talking and Flynn sits forward.

"I think you've got your answer Christian. You're feeling like this because you have feelings for her." I laugh, unconvincingly.

"Pfff. No. I don't _like her_ like her. She a friend. And I care about her. As a friend. I just don't want her to get hurt. As a friend." I don't even here any conviction in my voice at all. I sigh and sit down again. "Fuck. What do I do John?" He sits forward and smiles.

"I'm afraid feelings for a person are the one thing I can't cure. You're going to have to tell her how you feel." I look up at him shocked.

"Hell no! She doesn't do that sort of stuff. Feelings and that. She cuts open dead people for a job for fuck sake!" He sighs.

"You need to tell her Christian." I stand up.

"No." I say, like a petulant child. "I'll just persuade her not to go. That's it. Ok, thanks John."

"Happy to help. Let me know how this 'persuading' goes." He says, trying not to laugh. I scoff and walk out the building and make my way to Ana's. I have to persuade her. I'll do it somehow. She's a pushover. That's one of the things I love about her...Shit.

"No you're wrong! It's a clever and complex storyline!" I shake my head at her. We are sitting and discussing moves at her apartment.

"No, no, no. Mine is far more complex. With a mixture of romance, suspense and horror it makes my choice a pure winner." She sighs and puts her head in her hands.

"Aladdin is not a horror."

"The bit where Jaffar turns into a snake is! And it's better than frozen!" She gasps in horror at my words, then when she laughs I join her. We're two adults arguing over which Disney movie is the best. I'm having so much fun with her, he's great. I haven't persuaded her yet, but it's coming. Don't worry. "Ok. Shall we watch a mature movie?"

"You mean like the little mermaid?" I laugh and hit her arm lightly. When we choose to watch The Best of Me and settle down a friendly distance away from each other.

When the movie ends she sits on the sofa sobbing into a well used tissue.

"What the fuck? Christian I though this was a happy movie!" She looks over at me and smirks when she notices me wiping away tears from my eyes.

"So did I. I mean, this is a romance. Everyone loves a romance. This wasn't. This was pure fucking torture." She nods and stands up to make some tea I bet.

"Do you want some tea?" I knew it. I nod and follow her to the kitchen. When we return she notices that Chicago is on. "Oh my god! Chicago! Come on let's watch it!" I chuckle at her enthusiasm. We sit down, All That Jazz comes on and she squeals.

Come on babe why don't we paint the town

And all that Jazz

I'm gonna rouge my knees

And roll my stockings down

And all that jazz

Start the car

I know a whoopee spot

Where the gin is cold

But the piano's hot

It's just a noisy hall

Where there's a nightly brawl

And all

That

Jazz

By the time the song ends she's actually on the coffee table reflecting the dance moves of Velma Kelly. I'm in stitches beside her, wiping tears away from my face. Kate opens the door to her on the coffee table and me doubled over crying with laughter. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Hey Kate. You remember Christian, right?" Ana days as she gets off the table. Kate nods.

"Of course. Hey Christian. So, whats happening with you and Ethan? Are you still going out tonight?" Ana nods enthusiastically and I just turn around and continue to watch the movie.

"Definitely Christian just stopped by for- Actually, what did you come round for?" I turn and look at her with my mouth open.

"Oh, I just came to see my favourite pathologist, that so bad?" She smiles.

"Of course not, but I need to get ready soon so you need to skedaddle." I get up and try to hide the gut wrenching pain I feel from being asked to leave so that _my_ Ana can go on a date. I got to walk away but she grabs my hand. "Hey! Gimme a cuddle!" She puts her arms round my waist and her head leans against my chest. I wrap my arms around her and squeeze her gently, she lets go and kisses my cheek. I smile warmly at her then remember that Kate is watching me. I let go of her and make my way out. So I didn't persuade her not to go. Fuck.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Wow, I'm so happy about all the attention this is getting! Only two chapter and we're nearly at 100 follows! Thank you much :)**

 **Sophie x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ana POV

It's been two weeks since Ethan and I started dating and I'm having a little get together tonight. Christian will be there and he's going to meet Ethan for the first time. I don't know why but I just feel kind of nervous. This could go either way. I care about Christian so much, he's one of my best friends, but Ethan isn't so keen on that idea. "Ana?" I look up at Jose who is looking at me weirdly.

"What?" He laughs.

"You know you've been poking that brain for about two minutes?" I look down and see my scalpel in the mashed up brain of a thirty two year old woman. I put it down.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I'm just a little preoccupied." He smiles and nods in understanding.

"Christian will be fine. Even if he hates him he won't show it. He's not like that." I nod and let out a shaky breath.

"Did you find anything in the lungs?" He nods and present a tooth in his tweezers. "What the fuck?" He nods.

"I know. This would mean that-"

"-It wasn't suicide. She aspirated the tooth, it was done before she died." Jose looks at me and nods.

"We've got a murderer on the loose." I frown and nod. He calls in Mason James, the DI for this case. It's very clear that he likes me even though I've never showed any interest in him. In walks the incredibly tall man. He's good looking, in a boy next door kind of way. Sort of like Ethan, but taller and more muscly. His eyes immediately find mine and his smile reaches across his whole face. I smile back, not nearly with as much enthusiasm.

"Hey Mason." Jose says. He looks and smiles, then turns back to me.

"Hey Ana, what you got?" I glance up at Jose who is smirking at me. I give him a look and turn to Mason.

"Well, on close inspection of the lungs Jose found a tooth in the left one. That would mean the tooth was aspirated before death, so she was still alive when the tooth was dislodged. The impact of the bullet to her brain wouldn't have meant she could have breathed in in time for the shot to knock her tooth out. Meaning that this wasn't a suicide, it was a murder staged to look like a suicide." Mason looks so fascinated with what I'm saying and he nods.

"Wow, that's incredible. Well done Ana, you've really outdone yourself with this case." I shake my head and smile, stepping back slightly as he's made his way closer to me.

"Actually Jose was the one to find the tooth. He's been the one to find out everything." Mason doesn't even give Jose a second look.

"Well done Jose." He gazes at me for a second. "Well, I will go inform Frank and get this set up as a murder case. Thanks for all your help Ana." I go to say that it wasn't just me but he's already gone. I take off my gloves and put my head in my hands.

"Oh my god. He is incredible." I laugh. Jose nods.

"He loves you so much it's painful to watch. At least poor Sarah here doesn't have to witness it." He says, pointing his chin to the woman without most of her face. I glare at him.

"What did I say?" He hangs his head ashamed.

"Don't make cadaver jokes." He looks up and winks and I laugh. When everything is cleared away I make my way back to the apartment.

Christian arrives early because he's finished work. He helps Kate and I put out nibbles and he asks if he can help with the food. I laugh. "Christian you can't cook for shit." He pouts and folds his arms.

"Hey you don't know that. You never let me." I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"You're so cute." He smiles shyly and nods.

"That's very true." We laugh and I tell him he can help with cutting the carrot sticks. I look to him a few minutes later and he's still on the first one.

"Christian what are you doing? Speed it up, babe." He shakes his head and concentrates by sticking the tip of his tongue out. We haven't had sex since Ethan and I started dating. I'm still not sure how I feel about Ethan. I like him, but to be honest if he doesn't get on with Christian I'm not sure what I'm gonna do. In a very short time Christian had become very important to me and I'm not going to lose him as a friend. Despite what Kate and Elliot say I don't have feelings for Christian. At least I don't think so. I just love the friendship we have. It's so solid and I love it. I twist the tea towel and whip his ass, he turns around and gasps. Then he walks towards me and squeezes my waist. I buck forward because that's where I'm most ticklish. I giggle and hit his arms but he picks me up and continues tickling me. We're both laughing and giggling when we hear someone clear their throat. I turn around and Ethan is standing there so I smile and go to kiss him but he doesn't move his face, he stares at Christian the entire time. I turn to Christian. "Ethan this is Christian, one of my best friends. Christian this is Ethan." I didn't address him as my boyfriend because I'm not sure if he is yet. The idea of that doesn't sit well with me. Ethan puts his arm around my waist and Christian is burning holes in Ethan's face.

"Hello, Ethan." Christian says, sounding uninterested. I scowl at him but he doesn't notice. Ethan looks him up and down.

"Hi." He turns to me and grabs my ass, leaning down and forcing his tongue into my mouth. I gasp and Christian scoffs, walking out the room. Then I push him off me.

"What are you doing?" He smiles.

"Just letting that asshole know that your mine." I push him away completely.

"He's not an asshole, he's my best friend. And I'm not your possession." I walk out the kitchen and into the living room where I see Jose, Mia and Elliot have arrived. I take a deep breath and smile. "Hi guys!" I hug them all and we sit down. All the time we're talking I can feel Christian staring at me. Ethan, Mia and Jose go outside for a cigarette and that leaves four of us. Elliot and Kate start making out. "What." I stare right back at Christian and he sighs.

"Ana we need to discuss something." I roll my eyes and stand up, walking into the kitchen. He follows me in and when I turn around he's still staring at me.

"What do you want-"

"-Stop. I have something to tell you Ana." He looks deep into my eyes and I step closer.

"What is it?" He sighs and we both gaze at each other. I feel a flutter in my chest, kind of like when you get butterflies in your stomach. He turns his face away. I reach my hand up and stroke his cheek, he looks back at me. "Tell me." He opens his mouth to say something and I feel nervous at what he's about to tell me.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I know cliffhangers are a bitch but I wanted to leave his confession for the next chapter. What do you think Ana's reaction will be to it? Let me know :)**

 **Sophie x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 _"What is it?" He sighs and we both gaze at each other. I feel a flutter in my chest, kind of like when you get butterflies in your stomach. He turns his face away. I reach my hand up and stroke his cheek, he looks back at me. "Tell me." He opens his mouth to say something and I feel nervous at what he's about to tell me_.

He closes his eyes. "Ana I-"

"-Ana?" I hear Ethan shout my name from the living room. I sigh and walk out the room. Ethan smiles at me and I walk over to him. He wraps his arms around my waist. "Hey."

"Hey." He leans down and kisses me. I pull away. "You taste of smoke."

"Sorry baby." I cringe inwardly at what he calls me. Christian walks through and glances at me.

"I uh, I have to go. The office needs me." Ethan keeps his hold on my waist when I try to walk away.

"You work in an office?" Shit, not this again. Christian smirks at him.

"Yes. Grey Enterprise Holdings. Heard of it?" He's purposely doing this so that he can humiliate Ethan.

"Yeah I've heard of it. What are you, the coffee guy or something?" Ethan says with a small chuckle. I try and stop myself from laughing.

"Actually I'm the CEO. I'll see you tomorrow Ana." He says smugly. I smile and shake my head at him. He leaves and I giggle.

"What a prick. You see the way he spoke to me? Asshole." I turn around.

"You set yourself up for that one Ethan. You tried to belittle him." He scoffs.

"Why are you defending him? He's a total prick." I can feel myself getting angry. _Control it Steele_.

"Stop calling him that." I clench my fists together and try to steady my breathing. He takes hold of my face.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I can see that you're close with him. It just makes me feel uncomfortable that's all." I frown at him.

"Why?" He sighs and steps back.

"He's a good looking guy, and when I walked into the kitchen he was all over you, and you have a past. I dunno." I walk up to him and put my arms round his neck.

"That stuff's over now Ethan, you have to trust me ok? He doesn't have feelings for me. I doubt he ever would." He smiles and nods, then he leans in and kisses me.

"Ok, I'm gonna take a shower." I nod and sit down. I pick up my phone and dial Christian's number.

"Hello?" He sounds sad, what is up with him?

"Hey grumpy, what's up?"

"Ana, hey." I can practically hear the smile on his voice.

"Hey, what did you want to tell me earlier? Oh, and sorry for the way Ethan was acting, he's a bit insecure." I pick up and pen and start drawing spirals on a magazine.

"I think I should tell you in person, say over dinner? Tomorrow night?" I smile at the thought of hanging out with Christian.

"Sure, where shall we go?"

"I wanna see how one of my restaurants is doing so I'll take you there."

"Coooool." I can hear him chuckle on the other end. "How did the office thing go?"

"The what?" I frown.

"The thing you had to leave for?"

"Oh that, yeah, that's all taken care of." He's being suspicious.

"Okaaaay. What you up to?" He chuckles again.

"Nothing, just in my study."

"Jesus, you're in there more than you're in your bedroom Christian. You need to get a life." He laughs heartily.

"Some of us have to work for a living." I gasp.

"I do too! But you don't see me bringing dead bodies home so that I can do a postmortem on my kitchen counter." He laughs again.

"Oh Anastasia, how you make me laugh." I smile at him saying my full name. He's the only person I don't mind saying it, it sounds nice coming from his mouth.

"Yeah whatever, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." We say goodbye and I hang up. Feeling somewhat excited about our dinner tomorrow. I wonder what he has to tell me? Whatever it is it's gotta be important if he can't tell me on the phone. Ethan walks in and smiles at me.

"You coming to bed?" I nod and follow him to my bedroom.

I'm lying with my face on Ethan's chest. "That was amazing." He says, catching his breath. I squeeze him and kiss his chest.

"Thanks." We both laugh and he sighs contently.

"I'm having a really good time with you Ana." I smile and look up at him.

"Me too." He strokes my hair.

"So, do you want a boyfriend?" I smile.

"Do you want a girlfriend?" He nods.

"Yes please." I lean forward and kiss him.

"Ok then. Hey boyfriend." He chuckles.

"Hey girlfriend." We turn the lights off and fall asleep. I know I said to Christian that I didn't do relationships, but Ethan really likes me and I have fun with him. I guess I just need to see where this goes, maybe it'll last for five years or five minutes, I just want to see. I've never done this before so I figure I should do it with someone who has feelings for me, if Christian had feelings for me then sure, I'd go for it but he doesn't and I can't dwell on that. I'll just have to see what happens. All I know is that I'll always have someone on my side, and I know Christian will always be there for me.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So I'm getting kinda sick of all the hate this story is getting. I understand that you don't want to see Ana with Ethan but I promise this is an HEA for Ana and Christian. You all think Ana's a slut and what not but for the people who understand and like this story you're just bringing me down so I'm not giving them my best. If you have a problem with my story please just pm me, I don't mind. I'd like to thank** HopelessShay **for giving me all these ideas. Without your help I wouldn't have this story so thank you :)**

 **Sophie x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't do dinner tonight. Something new came up at work. We've got another suicide murder." I say to Christian as I run into work.

"It's fine. And a suicide murder? Sounds interesting. I tell you what, call me when you're done and I'll get us some takeout and we can go to the boathouse at my parents house." I practically squeal in excitement and Jose gives me a weird look. I mouth sorry and look away.

"That sounds awesome! It might be really late though."

"Ah, I doesn't matter. I'll see you in a few hours?" I say yes and we hang up. I get my gloves on and look at Jose.

"Right. What is Oscar Ronan doing on the table? We already examined him." Jose points his finger at me.

"Not thoroughly enough. We weren't looking for the right stuff, we just assumed it was suicide. Sarah Robinson was very close with Oscar Ronan. So close in fact that Frank and Mason found a pair of her underwear in his drawer. With his bodily fluid on them may I add." I make a face. "I know, so if Robinson was murdered then we can assume that Ronan was, right?"

"I guess yeah. What did you find?" He beckons me round to his side of the table. He points to his neck and I take the magnifying lens from his hand and look carefully at it. I see a small, pin prick from a needle on the side of his neck. I stand up straight and look at Jose. "A needle?" He nods.

"And, I found traces of Succinylcholine on his tshirt and hair." My eyes widen.

"What's that?" We both look up and see Mason standing in the doorway. Jose walks forward.

"It's a synthetic compound used as a muscle relaxant and a local anaesthetic." Jose says. He looks at me and I continue.

"But if your use excessive amounts it can paralyse you. What we're looking at is someone has paralysed Ronan, then thrown him off a building to make it look like he killed himself." Jose nods.

"It's a nasty way to go." He shudders and I nod, Mason looks confused.

"Why? Surely if you're paralysed you wouldn't feel anything." Jose and I look at each other.

"Well you're organs slowly paralyse, then your limbs, but your mind stays the same. It's doesn't affect the brain quick enough. So you're completely conscious and aware of what's happening the whole time. It would take about thirty seconds to die, then once you're dead the body flushes it out of your system, leaving no trace of it behind." I say. Jose holds up the sample.

"But there was clearly some sort of struggle and the killer managed to squirt some on Ronan's hair and clothing before he got the needle in his neck." Mason nods. I walk forward and take off my gloves.

"We should talk to the parents. See if our couple had any enemies." Mason smiles and nods.

At around eleven I'm finally finished with work. I call Christian and wait outside the hospital for him. When he pulls up I get in his car and immediately smell Chinese. "Ugh finally, I'm starving." I reach for one of the boxes but Christian bats my hand away.

"No eating in the Audi, and you have to wait until we get to the boathouse." I pout and kick his knee but he just laughs and shakes his head. When we get to the boathouse we sit on the dock with our feet in the water eating our Chinese food. "So what was the case like?"

"So turns out that both the suicide cases are murders." He raise his eyebrows. "I know right? It's crazy. We found traces of Succinylcholine on Ronan's clothes and Robinson aspirated her tooth. The killer has made faults but not big enough ones to give away his identity." I stop talking and look up at Christian who is smirking at me. "What?" He shakes his head and smiles.

"Nothing. Is just that, you're so invested in what you do. It's nice." I smile and nudge his shoulder.

"Well thanks. So what was your day like?" He shrugs.

"Oh you know the usual. Secured a fifteen million dollar deal and was home in time for tea." He grins at me and I laugh. "I never did ask you how you got to Seattle." I sigh and put my box beside me.

"Ok. I'll tell you. It's about time." I take a deep breath. "I was orphaned at five when my parents got killed in a car crash. It was an accident, and that made it worse in a way because there was no one to be angry at. I grew up in a foster home with a bunch of kids that I hated. I was a very angry child and got kicked out of three homes before I found Ray. He was the next door neighbour of this foster family I was with. I spent more time with him that my carers. He taught me how to defend myself and control my anger. He was a pathologist and even though he shouldn't have he taught me everything when I was thirteen. I was so interested in all of it that I promised him I'd become one. He had a heart attack about two years ago, I miss him like crazy, but I know that he'd be proud of me if he was here." Christian leans over and puts his arm around me.

"I'm so sorry Ana. Do you want a tissue?" I shake my head.

"I'm not crying." He wipes my cheek with his thumb and shows me the wetness.

"What's this then?" My eyes fill more and I start crying. I sob into his chest and it feels good. I haven't cried in years about this, it's nice to get it all out. He draws small circles on my back until I calm down. I pull back and wipe my eyes.

"Thank you. Now, what's your grizzly past?" He looks at me confused. "Oh come on, I've seen your scars and they're not from chicken pox. You can tell me Christian, I'll listen." He sighs and I take his hand. He looks up and smiles weakly at me.

"Ok. My mom was a prostitute and a crack whore. She didn't care about me and she had this pimp. This fucking bastard who would come home and just beat me, until I was black and blue. He used to use me as an ashtray as well. One day I went to check on her and she didn't move. She had taken an overdose but I sat with her. The pimp came and saw that she was dead and left me to die. I stayed with her for four days until someone found me. Grace was the nurse that healed me and I soon went to live with her and Carrick. They've been amazing parents and it's almost enough to forget the misery I used to have in my life." I have tears in my eyes when he's finished. I squeeze his hand and he looks at me, also with tears in his eyes.

"How old were you?" He looks down.

"Four." I gasp.

"You were four? You were practically a baby and a fully grown man did that to you? Fucking hell Christian." I say, wiping my eyes. He shakes his head and puts his hand on my cheek.

"Don't cry for me Ana. It's over now and I couldn't be happier. In fact, I'm happiest when I'm with you. You've changed my life Ana." He leans in and tries to kiss me but I lean back.

"What are you doing?" He frowns and sits back.

"Ok, maybe that wasn't the best way of telling you. Ana I like you, really like you. I want you, not how we were before, I want a relationship with you. I want what you and Ethan have. I have never felt this happy around a person in my whole life Ana, you make me dizzy and I can't control myself when I'm with you. It's taking all my willpower not to kiss you right now. Please say you'll try, because I think I'm falling in love with you Anastasia Steele." He leans into kiss me again but I move away and stand up. He gets up too and registers the look of shock on my face. "What's the matter?" I shake my head.

"Christian I had no idea. I didn't even think that you were- that you had- shit I don't know what to say." I walk forward and hold his arms. "I love you too Christian." He smiles and leans in to kiss me. "-But, not like that. I'm with Ethan now and I like him a lot. You're my best friend Christian, and I love you so much, I just hope I didn't fuck up our friendship." He looks at me with such sorrow in his eyes I want to cry. He looks devastated, like he could either cry or throw himself into the water. I hold his face. "Christian, say something." He looks down and takes a deep breath, then turns and walks up the dock. I follow him and get into he car after him. The drive back to my place is awkward and silent. It's painful to sit here and think that I may have just ruined the best friendship I've ever had with someone. When he pulls up I take his hand. He doesn't move, he keeps his eyes in front of him. "Christian, I'm so sorry. I really am. I don't want this to be the end." I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Call me ok?" He still says nothing so I get out the car and walk up to my apartment. I watch him drive away and when I get in I find myself not being able to do anything. I can't think at the moment. Did I just ruin the best friendship I ever had? Because I like Ethan? Fuck, I don't know what I just did. I wouldn't blame Christian for never speaking to me again and ignoring me for the rest of my life. But I can't seem to shake the pain in my chest, I don't want him to never speak to me again, he's my best friend. I run my hands through my hair and go to bed, trying to sleep but I can't seem to, no matter how hard I try.

 **A/N - Hi guys! And we still have haters! Yay! I don't care anymore to be honest, because I have loads more people who love this story so thank you so much :)**

 **Sophie x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Christian POV

It's been two days since Ana and I last spoke. I can't concentrate on anything and it's pissing people off. All I can hear is her words constantly looping in my head. "I'm with Ethan now and I like him a lot." I know I should hate her for making me feel like this, I've never experienced heartbreak in my life, but how can I hate the woman I'm in love with? Trust me I've tried, I've tried to write Ana's pros and cons down but all I can get is that she cuts open bodies and some people think that's creepy. But the problem is, I don't care about that stuff, she could cut open a body in front of me if that meant we could be together. I'm sick of feeling like this while she's probably having so much fun with Ethan. Fuck, if I could just call her- no, I can't. She broke me, I should let her call me. But what if she thinks that I'm going to call her. Shit, now I'm having an internal battle with myself? What has this woman done to me? Something wonderful. I smile slightly thinking of her then I shake my head and huff into my hands. I have to have her in my life and I don't care if that means we're just friends. My phone starts ringing and I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Whoa, who shat in your cornflakes brother?" I sigh, it's Elliot. Why haven't I learnt, always check the caller ID for fuck sake.

"No one. What's up?" I try to sound more cheery but it just sound fake.

"I need your help getting reservations at the mile high club for Elliot and Co." I actually laugh for the first time in two days at that comment.

"Elliot and Co?"

"Yeah. We're a squad, you know?" I shake my head and smile. Trust my weird ass brother to bring a smile to my face in these dark times.

"Right. Ok, I'll have it sorted for tonight. Who's going?"

"Me, Kate, Ana and Ethan." I sit up straight. This could be my chance to tell Ana that we're ok. I have to find a date.

"Is it an open invitation?"

"You want to come? Without a date?"

"I do have a date. I'll be there at seven."

"Ok bro, just don't turn up with nobody because that would be awkward." I shake my head a him and laugh at him. Right. I have to find me a date. And I know exactly the right one. My old fuck buddy Aubree Dunham is a Victoria's Secret model and pretty damn gorgeous with an amazing body. Obviously she doesn't hold a candle to Ana, but she'll do. I call her and ask her on a date and she agrees enthusiastically. When I find myself not doing anything again my mind drifts back to why I'm like this. "I'm with Ethan now and I like him a lot." I groan and put my head on the desk with a thud.

Ana POV

It's been two days since I spoke to Christian and I'm absolutely miserable. I've been contemplating on whether to call him or not. It just seems pointless at this point, he probably hates me. I wouldn't blame him if he did. I never thought it would hurt this much to lose a friend, but it's so painful that I'm having trouble sleeping. Ethan has noticed that I've been distant and he keeps asking me what's wrong. I've just told him that work is hard at the moment, he just says ok and then 'takes my mind of things' by having sex with me. He says he's got a surprise for me today but I'm not all that excited to be honest. I don't like surprises. But I remember when Christian surprised me with my favourite cake at work because it was my birthday. We couldn't eat it because there was a body I was examining and I had my hands on his asophogus. Christian also gagged a bunch so we had to wait for a couple of hours before he got over it. I said, "What did you expect to see in a morgue, Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory?" He pissed himself and we had such a good day after I had finished work. Fuck. I need to stop thinking about him. Eyes knocks on my door and I open it and smile, it's fake, but he doesn't know. He leans in and kisses me and gives me roses. "Aw, thank you. That's so sweet." I go to put them in water and when I turn around I see Elliot and Kate dressed up all fancy as well. "Where are you guys going?" Kate smiles.

"We're going on a double date with you!" I turn around and smile at Ethan.

"So this is the surprise? Thank you." I kiss him and we all walk out. We get to the mile high club, which I know is owned by Christian. My heart skips a beat when I think I might see him tonight. We all take our seats and I'm actually having a really good time. Then I look up and see grey eyes sauntering towards us, and a pair of long, tanned legs following shortly behind him. Who is she? A date? Surely Ethan didn't invite him. I get my answer when Elliot stands up and greets his brother. I have to say I'm thrilled to see him. I stand up too and walk to him. We look at each other for a beat before we hug. "Thanks for not hating me." I whisper in his ear.

"It's ok. We're ok." He whispers back and Ethan clears his throat. I let go of Christian and sit back down next to Ethan, who is in a strop. I lean over to him.

"Can you not be immature please." He glances at me and sighs.

"So Christian, who is this?" Ethan says, beckoning towards the woman beside him. Christian smiles tightly at Ethan.

"This is Aubree Dunham. Aubree, this is Kate, Elliot, Ethan and Ana." He says my name with so much meaning that I can't help but grin wildly.

"Hey Aubree. I feel like I recognise you from somewhere, have we met before?" I ask her and she smiles sweetly at me.

"I'm a model. You probably saw me in the Victoria's Secret catalogue." She says confidently.

"Oh yeah! Oh my god you're an amazing model!" Kate squeals. Aubree laughs.

"Aw thank you, that means so much to me. You never really hear it from photographers it's all 'stick your ass out more!' Or 'come on show me your beautiful face' you never get 'good job Aubree, you're a really good model'." We all laugh and Kate starts talking about the catalogue with her. She seems really nice and we all get along really well. We're halfway through dinner when Christian starts talking to me.

"So how is the case going with that couple? Found anything new?" I smile at his attempt to start conversation. I realise then that Ethan has never asked me about my work, he doesn't seem interested in my job at all. I always ask him about his work, even though quite frankly I don't give a shit about a sports magazine that he does the printing for. But I ask about it because it's a nice thing to do. He's never done that to me though.

"Oh, well Mason thinks we're close to solving the case because we've got back the DNA tests from the gun and turns out another person was holding it. We just need to find out who the match is and we've got our killer." Christian smiles at me.

"Ray taught you well. You've come a long way since you were thirteen." I smile and punch his shoulder lightly. Ethan stiffens at Christian's knowledge of my life.

"Yeah well he was an amazing teacher." He smiles again.

"You're doing so well Ana, he would be so proud of you." I smile and feel tears sting the back of my eyes. Ethan huffs and gets up, storming off. I frown and excuse myself from the table, walking after him. I hear Christian excuse himself as well. I follow Ethan into the lobby.

"Ethan stop! Where are you going?" He turns around and looks angry.

"I'm going home, because apparently I don't matter anymore." I give him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" He scoffs and rubs his head.

"You don't tell _me_ anything about your life, but you're going on about it to that piece of shit ex you have! I'm your fucking boyfriend Ana, not him. I'm the one you're with, the one who's name you scream every night. I am your boyfriend Ana, you're mine, so why did I get the constant feeling that you don't see it that way?" I walk forward but he takes a step back. I shake my head.

"Ethan, you think this is all to do with me? Do you think that I'm the only one that has problems in this relationship? All you care about is fucking me and telling other people I'm yours when you know I hate that. You don't care about my work or my job, and you haven't even tried to ask me about my past. For fuck sake Ethan throw me a bone here! You don't work for this relationship." I hear Christian walking into the lobby and I turn around and see him looking shocked. Ethan scoffs.

"Did he tell you that?" He points at Christian who walks up behind me.

"Hold on here, whatever Ana thinks of your relationship is from her, we never discussed it." Ethan looks even angrier.

"Fuck off is that true! You've been putting words in her mouth! You're just trying to fuck her again when she's mine." Christian walks past me and I bite my nails. Shit.

"Don't talk about her like that. You have no fucking clue what she's like. You don't know shit." Ethan gets up close to his face and I can see them trying to hold back from ripping each other apart.

"Oh and you do? You know her better?" Ethan shouts in his face.

"Yes I fucking do. Because she trusts me, believe me when I say you have no clue about what Ana's life is like. And why is that? Because you're too focussed on letting other people know that she's yours, that she's your possession. What fucking good will that do? It just pushes her away Ethan, pushes her closer to me." Ethan looks like he's ready to pull Christian apart.

"Oh really? Because not once when I've been fucking her has she moaned your name instead. Nope, she's screamed my name. I obviously give it to her better than you ever did." That gets Christian riled up, he steps even closer so that both their noses are almost touching.

"Don't talk about her like she's a fucking sex toy. You have no idea how to care for her do you? You're absolutely pathetic." Ethan laughs.

"And you do know how to care for her?" Christian nods.

"Yes I do."

"And why is that?"

"Because I love her!" He screams in Ethan's face. He turns around and looks at me. "I love you Ana." Tears roll down my face and I gasp.

"You son of a bitch!" Ethan shouts as his right fist collides with Christians jaw, making him stumble. "She's mine for fuck sake. You can't take away what's mine." I can see Christian losing his control at that moment, and he punches Ethan straight in the nose. They start punching each other and really going for it. If I don't stop them now then they'll kill each other. Then Christian grabs Ethan and shoves him up against the wall, holding his throat. I run forward and try to pull Christian away but he won't budge.

"Stop it!" Christian continues to hold him against the wall. "Christian!" I gasp and try to pull him away from Ethan. "Christian, it's between me and him, leave him alone." But he doesn't move. I can feel his anger radiating off of him, his temper is out of control. I know that all that is on his mind right now is killing Ethan. "Christian, let go of him and we can talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Ana. I warned him. I warned him not to speak about you like that." His grip around Ethan's neck tightens.

"Christian please, if you hurt him then you're going to get into trouble. Please let go of him so that we can talk." He still doesn't move and by now Ethan is making choking sounds. I move so that Christian is looking at me and he can see the tears falling down my face. "Christian please, I'm begging you, let go of him." He looks at me for a second then back at Ethan. He sighs and lets him go, backing away. Ethan falls down and splutters a bit, coughing. When he gets his breath back he stands up and walks towards him but I get in between them and push both their chests back. "Stop it both of you! Do you realise how childish you're being? This is why I don't do relationships, because all this shit happens. I can't even look at either of you at the moment. And Ethan?" I look over and see Elliot, Kate and Christians date have all come into the lobby along with some other people, watching what's going on. "Kate." I say, my voice breaking. "I need you take me home." More tears threaten to appear but I bite the insides of my cheek to stop myself. Kate nods looking worried and I walk over to her, then I turn around and look at Ethan and Christian, both bloody messes and breathing heavily. "Neither of you talk to me." I walk out with Kate behind me and manage to hold it in until we're both alone. I sob into Kate's chest as she comforts me. I don't know how I'm going to get over this. Sure I'm upset about Ethan but I'm devastated that I told Christian not to talk to me either. He told me he loves me, then he attacked my boyfriend. I don't know what to do. I feel so confused. Kate goes to make us some tea when there's a knock at the door.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter! It's a bit of a long one so I hope your happy:) keep leaving reviews it really means a lot! Thanks :)**

 **Sophie x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I frown and stand up, walking towards the door. I open it and see Ethan standing with blood down his shirt and all over his face. I gasp when I see him. "Ana." I frown at him.

"What are you doing here Ethan?" I say angrily. He sighs and walks past me and into my living room. "I didn't say you could come in." Ethan looks at me. "What?" I snap.

"Ana come on, you weren't serious." I scoff.

"I was dead serious Ethan, get out." He walks forward and tries to take my hand but I pull it away.

"Ana-"

"-No, Ethan! Tonight was the final straw! I liked you and I thought that we had a good relationship. But then I realise that you're a shit boyfriend, and a shit person, so we're done. Now get out." He looks hurt and he slumps to his knees. At this point I don't feel sorry for him at all, he treats me like shit and I'm done with it.

"Ana." He sobs. "I love you." I roll my eyes.

"No you don't. Because of you did, you would have stopped calling me yours, you would have understood where I'm coming from, and you would care about me! The stuff that you said to Christian today hurt, Ethan! You sounded like you were talking about a sex doll. It was disgusting to listen to. The fact that I'm screaming your name and not Christian's, or your constant referral to me being yours. Well guess what Ethan, I never was, and I'm certainly not now. I'm sick of relationships, I don't know why I ever thought we could work because we're clearly not compatible." He looks up at me, with spite in his eyes.

"And you and Christian are?" I groan loudly.

"Ugh, will you just get over the fucking Christian thing! This is about you and me." He stands up.

"But it isn't is it? Because he loves you, and you love him. I saw the look in your eyes when he told you, that's why I punched the bastard. Fuck, and now we're not together? I give it a week tops until you're with that rich asshole." Then he takes my face in his hands. "I love you Ana, and we're meant to be together. I will not rest until I get you back." He kisses my forehead and walks out, I shut the door behind him sighing. I walk to my bedroom and just go to bed, which is hard because my phone rings every two minutes with either Christian or Ethan calling me. Eventually I turn it off and go under the covers. This is gonna be tough.

It's been two weeks and I haven't spoken to Christian or Ethan. They've both tried to contact me. They've both sent me stuff. Ethan sent me the usual, chocolates and roses, which shows that he really doesn't know me because I don't like roses. Whereas Christian sent me stuff he knew I'd like. He sent me spearmint polos because he knows those are my favourite candy. He also sent me a little keychain that says 'Keep Calm and Keep Performing Autopsies' I laughed so much when I saw it, but that just made me feel worse. He also sent me more than a dozen lilies, those are my favourite flower. I miss Christian so much, it's killing me that we aren't speaking. I still don't feel bad that me and Ethan are over. I feel hurt, but not because we didn't work out, because I am not a possession, I am not anybody's. I'm Ana's and he can fuck off if he thinks I'll forgive him after what he said to Christian. There's a knock at the door and I open it. Another delivery man is there, with two boxes. "Anastasia Steele?" I nod. "Sign here please." He hands me the clipboard and I sign it. I take the boxes and he thanks me, turns around and leaves. I put them on the kitchen counter and Kate walks in with Elliot behind her.

"Hey Ana. Another gift huh?" I nod. "Well open it." I roll my eyes and open the biggest box. There's a beautifully handwritten note in it.

 _Dear Ana,_

 _I bought you these in the hope that you'll accompany me to the Coping Together ball tonight like you said you would a month ago. I would love to see you again, and I hope we can go as friends._

 _Love always,_

 _Your Christian x_

I sigh and put the note down. Kate reads it and sighs. "He is so romantic." Elliot nudges her and she giggles. "Sorry." Then she turns to me. "Well, what is it?" I take off the tissue paper and gasp, picking up the silly material and pulling the dress out the box. It is a beautiful grey satin gown that is straight down. "Ana. That is beautiful." I look up and see even Elliot's eyes widen at the present.

"My brother definitely knows women. I don't know why I thought he was a virgin." Kate elbows him and he moans. "Sorry Ana." I smile.

"What's in the other box?" Kate pipes up. I carefully put the dress down and open the other box. Kate gasps. "Are those Jilopa Antispecchio Christian Louboutins?" I shrug as I take out the heels. They're the same silvery colour and absolutely beautiful. "Well you're going obviously. I won't let those heels go to waste and my dress won't go with them." I look down at Christian's note then back up and Kate and Elliot, I sigh.

"Ok. I'll go."

That evening, Kate does my hair and makeup and I have to say once I'm in the dress and shoes I'm pleased with the outcome. Kate curled my hair and braided bits from the front, pinning them behind my head. She then got tiny diamond clips and put them all in the braids. My makeup is natural and I have to say I feel beautiful. I walk out and Elliot does a double take. He stares at me with his mouth open. "Shut your mouth El or you'll catch flies." Kate looks behind her and smacks his arm.

"Don't ogle my best friend!" He apologises then when her back is turned he winks at me and puts his thumb up, nodding. I giggle and Kate turns around again. "Elliot Grey I swear to god-" He dips her down and kisses her passionately. When she comes up she stumbles a bit then giggles. "Ok." Elliot grins at her and I feel a pain in my chest again.

"Right shall we go?" I say, grabbing my clutch. Kate shakes her head and walks forward, fluffing my hair once more.

"Oh no, my beautiful and _single_ best friend, you have your own transport. Outside." I frown at her and open the door. I gasp at the shiny black Audi outside, with Christian leaning on it, holding more lilies. I turn to Kate and Elliot and smile, then I walk down the stairs to him. Christian looks up and gives me a heart stopping smile and I feel a lurch in my chest. When I get down the steps we just smile at each other. He has a small cut on his nose and lip but they're hardly noticeable, I instantly feel guilty for putting him in this position. "Hug him for fuck sake!" Kate shouts from the window. We both look up and see Elliot and Kate leaning out grinning at us. I shake my head and giggle, then look up at him and wrap my arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. He does the same around my waist and I try to keep the tears at bay because Kate would kill me if I messed up this makeup.

"I missed you so much." I whisper in his ear. I can feel him smile into my neck.

"I missed you too." We pull apart and Christian opens the door for me, and I get in as gracefully as I can in this dress. The car ride is silent, but it's a comfortable silence, we're just enjoying each other's company. When we get there I can hear the paparazzi outside waiting for us to get out. He leans over and takes my hand, and I feel a buzz of electricity flow through my hand and up my arm. "Look, I don't expect anything from tonight. The dress, the shoes, the gifts, they were all peace offerings. I want us to go as friends, and then we can have the best night ever. Ok?" I instantly relax and smile at him.

"I'd like that. Come on then bestie." He laughs and Christian gets out, then comes round and opens my door. I get out and am immediately blinded by the camera flashes. Christian takes my waist and walks us down the red carpet, towards the marquee. Once we've been shouted at and blinded we go inside the huge white tent. When we get inside Grace immediately runs up to us.

"Ana! You came! And you look absolutely gorgeous." I blush as Grace pulls me into her arms. When we pull away Christian leads us to our table. We take a seat and I see Mia, Kate, Elliot and Christian's parents seated around the table. Christian pulls out my chair and I smile at him and curtesy, he bows and we both sit down. Mia is smiling at us.

"You guys are so cute." Christian glares at her and I giggle.

"Mia." He says in a warning tone. I nudge him.

"Aw come on, we are cute. We're besties." I say and Mia sighs.

"I want a friendship like you guys." Christian smiles at me.

"No Mia, you're just desperate." Elliot says and Mia kicks him under the table. "Ow! Little shit." She sticks her tongue out at him and we all laugh.

"Children please, behave." Grace tuts. They both hang their heads.

"Sorry mom." They both say like scolded children. That makes us all laugh harder. Our food comes shortly and we all start eating.

"Is your food ok?" Christian asks me.

"It's amazing. I bet one pea costs like twenty bucks though." I say, holding one up on my fork and popping it into my mouth. He laughs.

"Yeah. You can't beat a good old five dollar meal." We both laugh again and all the others share knowing glances at one another. When we're all finished Mia drags Kate and I up on stage for the dance auction. I'm introduced and immediately the offers start rolling in. Christian is obviously the first.

"Five thousand." I smirk until someone else bids.

"Ten thousand." I frown and look around for the face who said it.

"Twenty thousand." Christian retorts, sounding irritated.

"Fifty Thousand." There are gasps and I frantically look through the audience to find out who this guy is.

"One hundred thousand!" Christian shouts, annoyed. There is silence.

"Going once. Going twice. Sold! To the fancy man in the flashy tuxedo." Christian comes to the front and takes my hand, leading me off stage.

"You spent one hundred thousand dollars on me Christian. That's ridiculous." He shrugs.

"It's for a good cause. And I would spend one hundred _million_ for five minutes of your time Ana." I feel that fluttery feeling in my chest again as I smile at him, he pulls me into his arms just as the first song starts. It's Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra, which oddly is one of Christian's favourite songs. He holds me against his chest and starts to hum while we sway.

 _Those fingers in my hair_

 _That sly come hither stare_

 _That strips my conscious bare_

 _It's witchcraft_

 _And I've got no defence for it_

 _The heat is too intense for it_

 _What good would common sense for it do_

 _'Cause, it's witchcraft_

 _Wicked witchcraft_

 _And although I know it's strictly taboo_

 _When you arouse that need in me_

 _My heart says yes indeed in me_

 _Proceed with what you're leading me to_

 _It's such an accent pitch_

 _But one I wouldn't switch_

 _'Cause there's no nicer witch than you_

Halfway through the song he spins me round and I giggle, then he dips me down and back up, swaying more. He leads us all around the dance floor, and all the other couples watch us. He has a huge grin on his face and I do too. It's been such a lovely night so far.

"You look beautiful tonight, bestie." He smiles and I laugh.

"You look rather handsome as well, bestie." He smirks at me and we continue to dance.

"Would it be ok if I asked you to have dinner with me tomorrow?" I smile further and nod.

"With pleasure." I say just as the song ends. We make our way off the dance floor and go to the bar, where we spend the rest of the night. By the end of the ball we're both pretty tipsy. Taylor drives us both home while we giggle in the backseat. We get to my apartment and just as I go to get out the car Christian holds my hand.

"I had a really good time tonight." He says and I smile.

"It was the best night of my life." He grins back at me.

"I could make every night like that if you would let me." I just smile at him and lean over, kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight, bestie." He chuckles as I get out the car. I open the door and once it's shut I sag against it. I have a fluttery feeling in my chest and I giggle at how giddy I feel. And I don't think it's all because of the alcohol. I go to bed smiling and I fall asleep almost immediately.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. One thing I will say is, please stop saying that my Ana is a bitch and a ho and a whore because it's getting ridiculous. I understand if you don't like this story but come on, it's obvious I'm going to keep writing it so why say it? Anyway, thank you to all the people that love this story :)**

 **Sophie x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Ana POV

When I wake up Kate is nowhere to be found. I rub my forehead and wince at the pain I feel in my head. I put my glasses on and get up in my underwear and a tiny tank top, walking to the kitchen to get some coffee. My hair is askew and I have my glasses on, today is going to be a lazy day so I don't put my contacts in. When I get to the kitchen I dial Kate's number and wait while I sip at some coffee. "Ana? Thank god you're alive! You wouldn't wake up this morning." I shake my head at her.

"Yeah where are you?" I open the fridge and look around.

"I'm with Elliot in Aspen. He took me on a three day vacation." I find some pasta in a tub and take it out, then peel off the cling film and put it in the microwave.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried but your were dead to the world. Must have been some good night." She says teasing me.

"What?"

"I saw you with Christian. You were with him the whole night." I roll my eyes.

"We hadn't seen each other in two weeks. Besides, he's my best friend I can spend time with him if I want to." She scoffs.

"Yeah sure, whatever." I slap my hand down on the counter.

"Nothing happened Kate."

"Ok, ok. Sorry. It's just that, he did tell you he loves you, aren't you gonna do anything about it?" I sigh, twiddling a fork in my hands.

"Kate-"

"-I know I'm sorry. You don't like him like that. I just wish you'd see how great you two would be together." I bite my lip again, turning and leaning back into the counter.

"Well, I don't know about that anymore." Kate gasps.

"Wait, you don't know if you have feelings for him or you don't know if you'd be good together?" I look up and sigh again.

"Both. The first one, I don- I don't know." I put my head in my hands as Kate squeals.

"Oh my God! Ana do you like Christian?" She whispers into the phone. I frown.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. Yes, wait no. Ahh Kate I don't know! When I was around him last night I just felt weird. Like, I had a fluttery feeling in my chest and when he touched me it was like this buzz of electricity. And when he smiled at me it was like the world stopped- Shit." I realise I was twirling my hair and looking into the distance smiling dreamily. Kate stays quiet the other side. "Kate. Help me." I whisper.

"Ok, ok. Um, I don't know how. I'm sorry Ana but I think you might need to sort this out yourself. Talk to him, see if he still loves you. He probably does, you can't fall out of love with someone in two weeks. I'm not gonna lie to you, you broke his heart. And you messed him around a lot, plus you-"

"-Yeah Kate, I get the picture. Ok, just don't tell anybody, not even Elliot ok?" I hear her hesitation. "Kate!"

"Ok! I won't tell Elliot! Jeez. Just talk to him Ana. That's all you can do." I thank her and hang up the phone. After an Advil and a second coffee I get over the initial hell of my hangover and decide I want a big breakfast. Whilst making some tea and whisking pancake batter I get a text from Christian.

 _Turn the radio on :)_

I furrow my brow and turn it on, and when the song comes on I smile and shake my head, picking up my phone and texting him back.

 _It's our song!_

I hold my phone to my chest and start dancing. It's Don't Stop Believing by Journey. He always said it was such a shit song and that he hated it but one night when we were drunk we put it on repeat and didn't stop dancing to it until Christian new all the words. I get another text and it's a video of him in his bathroom, holding his phone up high, singing and dancing in just a towel. I get that familiar feeling in my chest and bite my lip. _What the hell is that?_ I send him a video of me doing the same thing after I've put on my special chef hat and apron. I send it to him and within seconds he replies.

 _You're making breakfast?_

I smile knowing exactly what he's talking about.

 _See you in a bit then x_

I put my phone down and turn the music up, singing loudly to it, swaying my hips while I whisk some pancake batter. About half an hour later I've put the bacon on and I hear a knock at the door. I grin and run to the door, opening it and seeing him standing there, looking surprisingly better than I do at the moment. He walks forward and wraps an arm around me and kisses my hair. "Do you get prettier everyday?" I giggle and smack his stomach.

"Fuck off. I'm making your favourite." He grins and rubs his hands together. "You want some tea?" He nods and takes a seat on the other side of the counter. I realise my state of undress and turn around. "I'm very aware that I'm not wearing pants and I probably should be." As I walk to my bedroom Christian gets up and leans across me, grabbing my shoulder with one arm and spinning me round.

"You don't need pants in front of me. Come on Ana, don't forget I've seen you naked." He smirks, winking at me. I cock my head and narrow my eyes. He gives me a toothy grin and I fold my arms. "Come on, dance with me." He takes my wrists and starts moving them up and down to the beat of Shut Up And Dance. Then he starts singing and I try not to smile.

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said your holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said ooh, ooh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

I smile and join in when the first verse starts. We dance like we used to and I realise how much I've missed him. He's so important to me, and I need to figure out how I feel about him and fast because I can't mess him around anymore and lose him for good. I stop dancing when it gets to the bridge.

 _Deep in her eyes_

 _I think I see the future_

 _I realise this is my last chance_

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said ooh ooh_

 _Shut up and dance!_

He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and I lean into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. I relish the feeling of being in his arms. His scent, his muscles, his heart beating rapidly, the rise and fall of his chest. I realise then that I can't live without this man, I have to tell him. Now isn't the time though, I'll wait until dinner tonight. He pulls back and holds me at arms length. "You good?" I nod. "Good, you're burning your bacon."

"Oh, shoot." I quickly turn it over before it burns to a crisp. Then I turn back round and we both laugh. "So, where are we going tonight?" Christian looks down and scratches his head.

"About that. Ros isn't here at the moment so I kind of need to go in to the office tonight. I'm free tomorrow though?" I nod in understanding.

"That's ok, where are we going tomorrow then?" He smiles again.

"Hm, I don't know. Shall we do what we were meant to do the night that-" He stops himself and looks down. He's talking about when he first told me that he was falling in love with me. I sigh and walk forward, holding his shoulders and bending down to look at him.

"I think that's a great idea. It'll be really fun." He smiles weakly at me and I take his hands. "Christian." He looks up at me. "I'm so sorry." He looks confused and for a moment we just keep eye contact. I hear more sizzling and I turn around, taking the bacon out the pan and putting it on a plate.

"You don't have to be sorry." I turn around and look at him.

"Yes I do. You poured you heart out to me and I crushed it like a grape. All because I wanted a fucking jerk faced possessive dickhead ass of a boyfriend. I'm so sorry Christian." He remains quiet and I turn back around, putting some pancake batter into the pan. I mean, this isn't the first time I've messed up with a guy but, with Christian it's a whole different ball game. It hurts me more knowing that I hurt him than the fact that I'm not with Ethan anymore. And I don't know whether all these strange feelings is my body trying to tell me something, or if I'm just upset that I could lose a friend over something as stupid as feelings. I mean, I've seen bodies ripped apart, mummified, gutted, everything under the sun, but there's something about the idea of losing Christian that makes my stomach turn. I don't understand these feelings, but whatever they are, the only way I can fix them is to tell him what I'm feeling. Maybe I need a session with Flynn, I haven't seen him in a while. Hey, I'm free tonight, that's where I'll go.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't been on here in a few days! Everything is so hectic at the moment! My house was burgled, I've had non stop work for the past week, it's been ridiculous! So here's another chapter, again I'm so sorry!**

 **Sophie x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I'm sat in John Flynn's office shaking both my legs because I'm so nervous. I haven't the foggiest what these feelings are but I have a feeling that Flynn will know, and if he says what I think it is, I'm fucked. "Miss Steele, Dr Flynn will see you now." I nod at his receptionist Sandy and knock quietly before opening the door to his office.

"Anastasia, I must admit I was quite surprised when you called me. How are the anger issues?" I wave him off as I take a seat.

"They're fine. I'm here to talk about something else." He sits forward.

"Oh? And what might that be?" I sigh and look everywhere but him.

"Well I met this guy, Christian, and we started fooling around. You know, my usual way of doing things." He nods. "But then we really got to know each other and now he's one of my best friends. Then I started dating this guy that wasn't Christian. His name is Ethan." Flynn's face lights up with recognition and I pause for a moment before his face turns impassive again. "We went out for a while and one night Christian told me that- that he loved me." Flynn raises his eyebrows at me like he's genuinely surprised. "I told him I didn't feel the same way and we didn't speak for a couple of days. Then we all went out for dinner and Christian brought this girl along and one thing lead to another, Ethan and Christian start screaming at each other. They fought and I didn't speak to either of them for two weeks, apart from when I told Ethan that we were done. But yesterday I went to this charity event with Christian and we ended up having an amazing night. We went as just friends but- shit I don't know Flynn. I need your help." He nods.

"What do you want me to help you with?" I lean back on the sofa.

"So, every time I looked at him, I'd get this weird pulling feeling in my chest. Like, when you miss a step and your heart does that thing? A mini heart attack?" He nods. "Well that's what happened to me every time he looked at me. And when he touched me I felt this jolt of electricity all the way up my arm and down my spine. I don't get what I'm feeling, and it's pissing me off because I'm always in control of my feelings, it's what I'm best at. But when I was with Christian, it was as though all that went away and I got that this morning as well when we had breakfast together. The idea of losing him kills me, it actually hurts when I think about it. I don't fucking understand Flynn please help me." I put my head in my hands as I feel my lip begin to tremble.

"Like I said before to another client who had a similar problem. Feelings for a person are the one thing I can't cure." I nod and sigh. He then sits forward. "But, the way I see it there's only one explanation." I sit up and look at him. "You're in love with him." I sit back again and rub my face with my hands.

"I was afraid you'd say that." He looks confused and furrows his brow.

"Why's that? What are you afraid of?"

"God, I don't know. I can't be what he wants me to be. I've never been in a real relationship where I've really been in love. Heck, I've never been in love. Is this what it feels like? To be in love?" I ask and Flynn smiles at me.

"It's different for everybody." He replies, I huff.

"Yeah well, it sucks." He chuckles.

"I'm afraid so. Do you intend on telling Christian?" I bite my lip and shrug.

"Do you think I should?"

"Do you think you should?" I narrow my eyes at him and his shrinky attitude.

"Probably. I'm just terrified he'll say he doesn't want me anymore. Or that he's found someone else. God, that would kill me." Then it dawns on me, and I put my head in my hands, trying to hold back my tears. "This is what he felt like. All those weeks, he felt like this and I didn't even bat an eyelid. I'm a horrible person." A tear falls down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly. Flynn looks at me sympathetically, as though he knows what I'm talking about.

"I'm sure Christian would forgive you." I shake my head.

"Why would he? Fuck it must have been hell for him. And there's me thinking everything is alright. I have to tell him." Flynn nods slightly.

"I think that's wise Ana, I wish you all the best." A buzz on his intercom sounds and he presses the button, his receptionists voice fills the room.

"Dr Flynn your next client is here." The corners of his mouth twitch up in a knowing smile.

"Thank you Sandy. I've just finished up with my current client. Send him in." I stand up and shake his hand.

"Thank you for everything John." He stand up too and smiles.

"It was a pleasure to see you again Ana. Let me know how it goes, I would like to see you again soon." I nod and he looks behind me smiling. "Ah Christian, lovely to see you." I turn to see that his next client is in fact, Christian Grey. He looks shocked to see me here, I mean why wouldn't he be, but the question is why is he here?

"Ana?" I hear his voice and it brings back all I've realised this session. How much I've hurt him. I can't hold it in any longer, my eyes widen before the dam bursts and I run past Christian and out of the building. I get in my car and drive fast, not stopping until I get to my apartment. I run into the living room and sit on the sofa, wiping my eyes. I need to call someone. I pick up the phone and dial.

"Hello?"

"Kate. It's me." She chuckles.

"Yeah I know, caller ID. What's up?" I let out a sob. "Ana what's wrong?" I can hear the concern in my voice and it's so nice to hear that it makes me want to cry more.

"I went to Dr Flynn's office today." She gasps.

"Ana you haven't been in so long! What happened there?" I wipe my eyes.

"I'm in love with Christian, Kate." There's silence on the other end. "Kate?" Still silence and just when I think there's no one there she finally speaks.

"Flynn made you see that?" I sigh.

"Yes. And he also made me see what a horrible, insensitive bitch I am."

"What?" She sounds confused and I stand up and start pacing.

"He asked me why I was afraid to admit it and I started talking about how I'm terrified of rejection and what if he said he was seeing someone else and how that would kill me and-"

"-And you realised that's what you were making him feel when you were with Ethan." She finished my sentence for me and I nod, even though she can't see it.

"Yes. Oh Jesus Kate! I'm the worst human ever!" I flop down onto the floor where I'm standing.

"Shh. You're not the worst person ever you're just- you don't see how others might feel because of your actions. You're not selfish, you don't think that way, and why should you? You grew up not having to care about anybody or have anybody care for you. It was just you, so naturally you wouldn't have those sorts of instincts. Christian will forgive you, he loves you-"

"-But what if he doesn't anymore? What if he's had enough?" Kate sighs.

"Ana, you can't just fall out of love in an instant. He probably wants to hate you but he can't, because _he loves you_." She emphasises every word so that I can hear it clearly. I lay flat on my back in the middle of the carpet and sigh. This is what my life has come to.

Christian POV

I hated lying to Ana but she doesn't know I have a therapist. She's knows I'm fucked up but not that badly, and that's how it will stay. I can tell that she feels guilty for the spot she put me in, but what she fails to see is that I'd do anything for her. I'd rather be in pain and see her everyday than be fine and never see her again. Either way it will be me that ultimately loses. She seemed genuinely upset about what she's done though, and I hated seeing her like that because of me. But I love her, so I would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant that I had to tell her I didn't have feelings for her anymore. Shit, that would be tough. What the fuck has happened to me? I'm Christian fucking Grey, I don't care about people's feelings! _You care about Ana's feelings_ , yeah well she's not people. Jesus, this is why I need a fucking therapist, arguments with myself are the last thing I need in my state. After a quite frankly awkward breakfast with Ana I do some work before I go and see Dr Flynn. Sandy tells me that he's with a client, then her eyes linger on my face and body, I roll my eyes and take a seat, waiting for it to be over. About half an hour later Sandy calls Flynn's office and tells him I'm here, she gets off the phone and tells me to go straight in. I knock firmly and open the door.

"Ah Christian, lovely to see you." His client turns around and gasps when she sees me.

"Ana?" Her eyes widen before she bursts into tears and runs straight past me. I go to run after her but Flynn stops me.

"Don't worry Christian, she'll be fine. Take a seat." I turn around and eye him suspiciously. Why was she in here? And why was she crying?

"What happened to her Flynn?" I say desperately as I sit down.

"Christian I can't tell you about my clients, it's illegal." I sit back and huff, crossing my arms. "Believe me, I wish I could but I can't Christian." I look at him and see that he's sincere.

"Ok." He smiles slightly.

"So where are you in the Ana situation?" I frown at him.

"Didn't she already tell you?"

"I would like you to tell me Christian." He says, writing something down.

"Well I beat up that Ethan guy at dinner, all because he didn't like the fact that I knew about Ana's life and he was too interested in fucking her than asking how she was. _Asshole_." I mutter to myself. "We didn't speak for two weeks."

"And how did that make you feel?" I run my hands through my hair and sigh.

"Pretty shit. I hated it. It was pure torture. That's why I was so happy that she told me she'd go to the Coping Together ball. I didn't see you there by the way."

"I was around somewhere. Back to your story please." I nod.

"Well we had the most amazing night and I felt like we could just be best friends again. It's fine if she doesn't feel the same way-"

"-Are you sure she doesn't?" I frown.

"What do you mean?" He sits forward.

"Well have you asked her?" I shake my head. "Maybe you should." He says, raising his eyebrows at me, as if he's trying to tell me something.

"Um, I'll think about it I guess." He nods, smiling.

"And if she does?"

"If she does what? Have feelings for me?" He nods. I can't contain my excitement and I have a huge grin across my face. "Well to tell you the truth John it would be like Christmas had come early." He looks genuinely happy.

"I think that's your answer then." I frown. "You should ask her." I nod and stand up.

"Thank you John." He stands with me and holds out his hand for me to shake.

"I know I'm speaking out of turn, but I'm saying this as a friend and not a therapist. I really hope everything works out between the two of you." He says it so sincerely, I don't know what to say, so I just smile and thank him again. I shake his hand and leave, making my way to Ana's apartment to ask her. Maybe this could change everything, or nothing.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Sorry I've not been that active but I'm on holiday at the moment. I've actually just been to the Brontë museum, it was amazing! Thanks for all your patience this past week, it's been pretty difficult. Thank you :)**

 **Sophie x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12:

Ana POV

I'm sitting watching Jane Eyre. It's near the end when Mr Rochester has been blinded by the fire, and he recognises Jane without her speaking. I specifically remember one quote after this scene in the book, _"Reader, I married him"_ I cry every time I read that damn page. I'm getting through my fifth tissue when there's a knock at the door. I frown, then look at my phone. It's ten o'clock, who could possibly be wanting my attention at this time? I get up and walk towards the door, looking through the peephole before sighing and stepping back. Christian. My heart hurts just thinking about him. I can't do this now, I take a deep breath and open it. "Hey." I say softly. He stands, looking nervous.

"Hey. Have you been crying?" I shake my head.

"Well I have but just because I've been watching Jane Eyre." I say, opening the door wider. He smiles fondly as he walks in.

"Reader, I married him." He murmurs, and I gasp.

"What?" He turns around and smiles.

"That's the bit you always cry at when you read it. I remember you said it about two months ago, when we were at my place in my library. You saw that I had a first edition and you recited that quote and your eyes filled with tears. I remember it because I thought it was beautiful that a book could make you so emotional, and resurface so many memories for you. Then when I asked you about it you said that when you read books again after a long time it was like it transported you back, to when you first read it, and it was like there was a younger self preserved in the pages. You could recall what you were feeling at that moment, what you were thinking all those years ago and I thought that was the most extraordinary thing I'd ever heard a person say. You were a marvel to me then, and you're a marvel to me now. I still can't figure you out and I love that about you." My eyes fill with tears and I can't help the grin across my face. He glances up at me and gives me a lopsided smile, and I know he regrets spilling so much of his thoughts to me.

"I had no idea you felt like that Christian. I'm a marvel to you?" He looks back down and smiles to himself.

"Yes." I smile and walk forward.

"I feel the same." He raises his eyebrows and I see something gleaming in his eyes. Hope, maybe? Then he suddenly changes his mood and looks up at me, his face calm and collected, not awkward and dorky like it was a few seconds ago. He's so mercurial it's hard to keep up with, even after all this time.

"I need to ask you something Ana." I frown and step back.

"Shoot." He looks conflicted, he opens and closes his mouth a few times before sighing, and running his hands through his hair.

"I wanted to know." He stops and sighs again, closing his eyes. "Why you were at John Flynn's office." He says in a small, defeated voice. It's as though that wasn't what he wanted to ask me.

"I used to go there because of my anger issues." His eyes show traces of amusement and I pout. "Hey, don't doubt me Christian Grey, I was quite the firecracker as a teenager." His weirdly calm mood dissipates as he laughs. "You think it's funny? Why don't you come over here I'll give you something to laugh about." I push my sleeves up and move to walk towards him but he puts his hands up in surrender and moves back, clearly amused.

"I don't doubt that you were, I just can't see it." I pout again. "Not that I don't think that you're strong, just not strong enough." He smirks at me and I narrow my eyes. I step forward.

"Hey. Ray taught me more than just pathology. You better watch yourself." I say, wagging my finger at him. He bites his lip and tries not to laugh.

"Sorry. Ok, I better be going then. See you tomorrow." I smile at him and when he walks out the door and catch his arm, lean up and kiss him on the cheek.

"Bye." I smile, he just smiles back and then clears his throat, walking away. I think I saw him blushing, but I don't think so, that's not Christian Grey. I shut the door behind him and sag against it, smiling like at idiot. "I love him." I whisper, closing my eyes. It's crazy, I never thought I'd feel like this about a guy. But I know that with Christian it's right. I just can't wait for our dinner tomorrow. I go to bed with a smile on my face and my heart beating rapidly.

Christian POV

I get back in my car and smack the steering wheel hard several times. _What the fuck was that?_ I was about to ask her and then I just froze. Then she kissed my cheek and I walked out there blushing like a fucking schoolgirl. What has she done to me? I lose my calm, collected attitude when I'm with her. I tried but I couldn't. That terrifies me to be honest. Fuck. I go to bed that night dreading tomorrow.

The next day I count down the hours until I have to pick up Ana. I have to ask her, if she has feelings for me. The way she looks at me, I don't know, there must be something. Two people can't have such amazing chemistry without there being feelings. It gets to seven and I have a white dress shirt on with the top button undone and some grey work pants that I know Ana likes. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh, tonight's the night. I make my way out to Ana's apartment. When I get there I knock on her door and wait for her to open it. When she does I see that she's wearing a black chiffon dress that comes to just below the middle of her thighs. She looks gorgeous, and with her black heels her legs seem to go on forever. She smiles at me, showing all her white teeth. Holy shit, she's breathtakingly beautiful. I realise that I'm not smiling and smile weakly. Her face falls, _oh well done Grey you complete and utter moron_. "Hey, you ok?" She asks and I nod, reaching out my hand. She smiles and takes it, and we walk down to my car. "So where are we going?"

"Adoro mangiare, my new restaurant." I said that really shortly and I didn't mean to. Shit, she's gone silent. I'm just so nervous about tonight. Will she reject me again? Will she say she loves me too? Will she say it's too weird and we can't be friends again? Fuck, I just don't know.

"Is the food good there?" She's attempting to make conversation. And while I think that's absolutely adorable, it's because I'm not talking to her.

"I would assume so, I've employed the best chefs in Seattle." She nods and looks out the window. _Come on Grey, you're blowing it._ "Do you want the radio on?"

"Yeah ok." I turn it on and find a music station. Teenage Dirtbag comes on and she smiles. She starts singing when it starts and I smile at her voice.

 _Her name is Noel_

I have a dream about her

She rings my bell

I got gym class in half an hour

Oh, how she rocks

In Keds and tube socks

But she doesn't know who I am

 _And she doesn't give a damn about me_

When the chorus starts I sing with her.

 _'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

 _Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

 _Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me_

We both grin at each other and sing the rest of the song, shouting when it gets to the chorus again. This is why I love being with her. I could be in the worst mood and she would be able to cheer me up with just a smile.

We get to the restaurant and go inside. I'm recognised immediately and we get seated at the back to give us some privacy. We order and then we just sit in silence, and not the comfortable silence that we're used to. This is awkward. "So." She says, smiling.

"So." I reply, glancing up at her.

"How's work?" She says, taking a sip of her wine.

"It's good." She frowns, I usually tell her what's going on, and she listens willingly. Today I'm not with it though. I'm too nervous. Every time I try to tell her I just freeze. I'm getting angry with myself, which makes Ana think I'm angry with her.

"Are you ok? You're being weird." I look up at her and see she's concerned. My legs are shaking and I don't think I've been this nervous in a very long time. What if she rejects me?

"I'm fine. Actually Ana, I need to ask you something." She nods and leans forward. "Ok. Um." I run my hand through my hair and take a deep breath. "Look, I know that stuff has been difficult for you recently and I just wanted to say that I understand. But I just wanted to ask you if-"

"-Ok, here is your meal, let me know if there's anything else you need." Ana thanks the waiter and then starts to eat.

"You were saying?" I nod and take a sip of wine. I rub my hands together to try and get rid of the sweat that's gathering on them.

"Yes. Well I wanted to ask if- if-" Fuck! I can't do it! "-If you were doing ok?" What the fuck is wrong with me? For fuck sake I'm a fucking idiot. She eyes me warily then looks back down at her dinner.

"I'm doing ok. I just wish that Ethan hadn't happened. It was a total mistake. I shouldn't have gone out with him when I had you." Wait what? When she had me? Like in a feelings way? "I just wanted to say that I realise I-" Her phone starts ringing and she rolls her eyes. "-Hey Jose, what's up?" Her eyes widen and she looks at me, then sighs. "You take care of it, I'm busy at the moment. I'll come in tomorrow. Bye." She hangs up and shakes her head.

"Is everything ok?" I ask, she nods then goes back to eating. "Finish what you were saying." She looks up.

"It doesn't matter. So, eat your food, don't let it go cold." I scowl and start eating. We finish our meal in silence and whenever Ana speaks to me I give her very short and vague answers. I'm just pissed off at myself for being a complete pussy. I pay and Ana stands up, practically storming out of the restaurant. She's mad at me. _Why wouldn't she be? You've basically blanked her the entire night._ I'm a horrible person. I get up and walk after her. The drive back is fucking awkward as well. I don't know what's wrong with me. When we stop she gets out without saying goodbye so I get out after her.

"Let me walk you inside." She turns around.

"Why? So you can ignore me in my home too?" She snaps at me and I step back, shocked at her outburst.

"Ana I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." She sighs and holds the bridge of her nose.

"Tonight has just been really weird Christian. You've been awkward, and strange. You're never like that. What's going on?" I just shake my head and she sighs again. "Come on." She walks away and I follow after her. When we get to her door there are flowers on her doorstep. She looks at me and I shrug. When she picks them up she looks shocked. I take them off her and read the note attached to them.

 _I can't wait to see you again_

 _I love you_

 _Ethan x_

I see red. I turn and throw them down the stairs and the vase smashes on the floor. Ana jumps and I look at her. "You're still seeing that fucking asshole?" Her eyes widen.

"No! Christian I don't know why he sent me these." She unlocks the door and I walk inside.

"This is fucking ridiculous! I should have guessed. How long have you been back together? How long have I looked like more of a fucking idiot than I already do!" She walks inside and slams the door shut.

"I'm not seeing him Christian! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because why wouldn't you? You've made me look like an idiot before Ana what's the harm in doing it again?" She frowns.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I shake my head and start pacing.

"You have rejected me so many times Ana! It's as though you have no regard for my feelings at all. I've tried to hate you, believe me, but I can't do it! How do I get over you?" She looks hurt.

"You want to hate me?" I grunt in annoyance.

"Yes! No, fuck Ana I don't know! You have fucked with my head so much I don't even know what's right and wrong anymore! And now Ethan-"

"-For fuck sake Christian! I'm not seeing Ethan again! He keeps trying to get in touch with me but I keep refusing. He keeps telling me he loves me but I don't listen."

"Oh come on Ana, we both know you enjoy messing with people's feelings." Her mouth drops open.

"Excuse me?" She steps forward and I'm actually a bit frightened. I stand my ground though and don't take a step back, I take one forward.

"You mess men around! That's what you do! You don't know how to have a normal relationship so you just fuck with men's heads all the time! It's like you love to make them suffer." She raises her hand to slap me and I just look her straight in the eye. She clenches her fist and puts her arm down.

"Fuck you." She spits in my face, turning around.

"Well you did that too!" I say to her. She turns and I can feel the anger coming off of her body. "And now you're fucking Ethan again! You really know how to pick em huh? The guy that won't stop loving you and the guy who would fuck you in Times Square just so that people knew you were his. Great choices Ana, really." She walks forward.

"You know Christian that's your problem. You don't fucking listen. Do you want me to spell it out? I. Don't. Like. Ethan." She steps forward with every word until we're nearly touching. "Why would I when-" She stops herself then looks up at me. I move closer.

"When you what?" All I see is lust in her eyes and I can feel the heat between us. She pulls my head to hers and kisses me feverishly, and it doesn't take me long to wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. She reacts and her tongue makes its way into my mouth, and we make out heatedly for a few minutes. Then much like our first night together I pick her and and take her to the bedroom. I lie her down and within seconds we're both naked. We make out more with our naked bodies grinding together. I place myself at her entrance and look down at her. She nods and with one thrust I'm inside her. I missed the tingling sensation of her skin on mine, and as I slowly make love to her she gazes up into my eyes the entire time. Halfway through I flip so that I'm sitting up and she's on top of me. Our bodies are pressed together as she slowly grinds on me, moaning softly as her orgasm builds. She starts moving faster, I hold her waist and meet her bounces with perfectly timed thrusts. When I reach my climax I can't help but moan into her ear. "I love you." She gasps then holds my face as she comes with me.

"I love you too." She says as we both come together, I'm so elated that I see stars. She just said she loved me. She loves me. I can barely contain my excitement as she presses her forehead against mine. She loves me. I don't think I've ever been this happy. She loves me. We both collapse onto each other and fall asleep instantly. _She loves me._

 **A/N - Hey guys! So as promised the new chapter is here :) I hope that the people who wanted Christian to get over Ana like this chapter considering he calls her out on what she's done. Keep reviewing, your comments keep me going :)**

 **Sophie x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Ana POV

I wake up the next morning and I feel like my skin is melting. Fuck, why is it so damn hot? I try to move and realise I have arms wrapped around me. I smile to myself. Christian. I turn my head slightly to see him still asleep, with a small smile on his perfect lips. I pull my arm out of his grasp and reach up, stroking the hair out of his face then I trace his brow bone down his cheek to his jaw, placing a small kiss on his lips before getting out of bed, pulling on his shirt and walking to the kitchen. I make myself some tea and get some granola and yoghurt for myself. I perch at the counter and eat, staring at my bedroom door for him to emerge. About half an hour when I've finished my food, gone through three cups of tea and started skimming through one of Kate's Cosmo's, I hear my door creak open. I look up to see him, in all his glory, stroll nervously into the room with his grey Calvin Klein's on. My mouth waters at the sight of him. He regards me warily and I frown. "Morning." I say softly and he smiles.

"Morning." I push my mug towards him and fill it up with some coffee I made. "Thanks." There's a silence before he pipes up again. "Ana I-"

"-Wait." I cut him off. "Before you say anything, I just wanted to do this." I walk around the counter and lean my face up, placing my lips gently on his. He kisses back tenderly and when I pull away he has his eyes closed and his eyebrows raised. "Go on." He shakes his head.

"Oh right, um, I forgot." I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. He looks down. "Are we- do you want to-" he can't finish his sentence and I grin. This is so unlike him. I've seen him be firm, and scary. But it's like he's just completely different guy around me. He's not a cool, extravagant CEO. He's just Christian, this awkward, funny guy that I've fallen head over heels for.

"Go on, ask me." I whisper. He looks down at me and smiles lopsidedly.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I can't stop the huge grin on my face as I can barely contain my excitement.

"Oh yes please!" He practically cheers and picks me up by my waist, spinning me round. Then as he brings me down we kiss. I know it's cliche to say there were fireworks but not with Christian. No, these were like, huge rockets shooting off into the sky. He is my boyfriend, and I am his girlfriend. And everything is perfect.

Five Weeks Later...

"Kate you are worrying too much." I say as she cups my face, feeling my forehead.

"No, I'm not. You've been sick again Ana. That's once everyday for four days. Four days!" She holds up four fingers in front of my face to emphasise her point. I bat her hand away.

"Kate it's nothing. We went out for sushi the other day and you know that sushi gives me a funny stomach. That's all it is, I promise." She pouts and I hold her face. "I'm fine." She sighs then nods, and I smile. "Good. Now get out. Christian's coming over soon." She grins at me and I hit her arm. "Shut up."

"I said nothing!" She shouts as she walks into her bedroom. I tie my hair up and start to make some pasta for our lunch today. When I get an onion out the cupboard I knock my boob and groan.

"Fuck!" That hurt more than it should have. I feel them and I frown at the pain I get. "What the hell?" I whisper to myself. When there's a knock at the door about half an hour later I run to open it. When I do I see Christian standing there, looking all, you know, Christian. He grins widely and sweeps me into a passionate kiss, right in the doorway. "Well hello to you too." I smile and we kiss again briefly before he lets me stand up straight and we both walk in.

"What's up baby?" He says, looping his arms around with waist, waddling behind me as I try to walk into the kitchen.

"Nothin." He kisses my neck and moves his hand up to squeeze my boob but I grab his hand. "Nope. The girls are feeling tender today." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Well maybe the girls would appreciate a massage to make them feel better." He raises both his hands again and I laugh, batting him off.

"Stop it! You pervert." He salutes me.

"And proud!" I giggle and kiss him before stirring the sauce for the pasta. I feel more nausea coming so I start breathing heavily so I don't throw up again. "Ana? You ok?" I nod, closing my eyes. It eventually passes and I get a glass of water. I turn around and he's frowning.

"What?"

"What the hell was that? Are you ok?" I nod.

"Yeah I just, keep throwing up it's nothing I swear." I say nonchalantly and wave my hand. He rushes towards me and start feeling my head.

"Well are you ok? Do you feel dizzy? Do you have diarrhoea? Do you limbs feel weak? What colour was your vomit?" I push him away.

"Christian I am not going to tell you what colour it was. I'm fine I just ate some bad sushi." He scowls.

"I told Kate not to take you to that place." I laugh and hold his face.

"I'm fine, I promise. I just need a nice lunch with my incredibly gorgeous, sweet boyfriend. That ok?" He nods and I kiss his nose, he does the same.

"Incredibly gorgeous, huh?" He says, raising his eyebrows. I nod.

"Yeah, have you seen you? You look like you've been sculpted by angles. It's totally off putting." He laughs and I plate up the pasta.

Later on, I have a craving for Chinese food so Christian goes out to get some. I'm sitting on the sofa when there's a knock on the door. I look at my phone and see that it's only been about five minutes since Christian left. He must have forgotten something. I walk over to the door and open it. I frown at who I see. "Ethan?"

"Ana." He says desperately. What does he want?

"Why are you here?" I say slowly, shocked that he would show up here after everything.

"We need to talk." He brushes past me and into the apartment. I put my arms out.

"Ethan, what are you doing? Get out." I'm so perplexed that I can't here any sternness in my voice.

"Ana please, I just need to talk to you." I shake my head.

"Uh uh, nope. Get out." I say, more serious. He looks hurt.

"I'm begging you, please. Just one conversation and then I will never bother you again. If that's what you want." I open the door wider.

"That is what I want. But not after a chat, right now. Out." I'm starting to get angry again. Like with Christian, I nearly broke, I nearly hit him. I clench my fist and unclench it, closing my eyes and counting to ten. I open them and look at him. "Fine. It better be quick." I shut the door and he walks forward.

"Thank you Ana-"

"-Ok, no. Don't come near me. Don't touch me. Just talk." He furrows his brow and rubs his hands on his jeans, nervously.

"Ok. The last time I was hear I said I loved you. I just want to know that that still stands, those feelings are still there. I've changed Ana-"

"-Oh god-"

"-No really. I have changed. I did it for you, I changed for you. These past few weeks have been torture and I don't want to be without you again, ever. Why won't you give us a chance?" All I can do is stand there looking confused.

"Why won't I give us a chance? Ethan." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "You are not going to get back into my life just saying that you've changed. Not because I hate you or anything but because I don't believe you." He frowns and I see hints of the real Ethan in his eyes. "You were controlling, manipulative, angry, possessive and quite frankly a dickhead. I don't love you, because you made it impossible to do so. That's why I won't give us a chance. You used them all up." He looks like he's getting pissed off.

"I was better than that rich piece of shit who's in love with you." I laugh and through my hands up.

"There it is! You're unbelievable. Why didn't I see this coming? This isn't about us, this is about Christian. This is so pathetic! Jesus if you wanted to talk to him you could have just come up when he was here." He looks down. "Oh my god. You waited until he left?" He looks up at me. "Jesus Ethan you have really reached a new low. Actually, it makes sense. I could have put money on the fact that you probably waited for Christian to leave before you came up here. And why is that? Because you're scared. You're scared because he's a better man than you'll ever be-"

"-That is utter bullshit and you know it. He's a prick and he doesn't fucking deserve you, the asshole." I lose it, no one talks about Christian like that.

"What have I told you about fucking speaking about him like that!" I swing at him but he catches my wrist. He stars squeezing it and I try to pull out of his grasp but he's too strong.

"Oh Ana, why did you do that?" He says, tutting. I try and pull away again.

"Ethan, you're hurting me." He looks angry, primal even.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. You. Are. Mine." Just as he finishes the last word the door opens and in walks Christian carrying two bags. He drops them as soon as he sees the scene before him. Ethan and I both look at him, Ethan has his hand wrapped tightly around my wrist, I can feel it starting to leave a bruise.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!" He storms forward. "Get your hands, off my girlfriend." Ethan lets go and gasps. He steps back.

"Girlfriend?" He says like he's disgusted by the word. Christian walks forward.

"Yes, she's my fucking girlfriend. So I'm a little confused as to why you were fucking touching her." He looks livid and I run a hand through my hair.

"Look here prick, I don't know who you think you are but-" I move in between them both.

"-For fuck sake! You remember what happened the last time this happened? It's pathetic!" I turn to Ethan who is looking down.

"Ana, I love you." I shake my head at him.

"And I'm sorry you feel that way. But I don't feel the same. Ethan, we don't match, but Christian and I do. I'm in love with him. I'm so sorry Ethan but he's my future." He looks down and sighs.

"Ok. Sorry to waste your time." I frown as he walks out the apartment. Christian wraps his arms around me.

"Well thank god that's over." I'm still staring at the door when I shake my head.

"No, it's not over. He won't stop until I'm not with you." He squeezes me tighter and starts to kiss my neck. I smile and turn around, kissing him passionately. We go into the bedroom and spend the rest of the evening in there, completely forgetting about the food.

The next morning Christian has to go to work so I'm alone for the day because Elliot has taken Kate out for the day. I'm sitting on the sofa when I feel the nausea come back. This time I can't hold it in so I run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. I sit back and wipe my mouth. "What the fuck is happening to me." I say, tears building in my eyes. Then I think for a moment. When was my last period? A month ago? Two months? Jesus I don't even know. I couldn't be- could I? I look down at my stomach and run my hands over it. Then it all makes sense. The boobs hurting, I can't drink coffee because of the smell, the throwing up. "Fuck." I get up and brush my teeth, then I grab my keys and run out the house.

When I get back I spend about two hours contemplating whether I should do it. Eventually I decide that I should. I might not even be pregnant, it could all be a coincidence. So I go into the bathroom and follow the instructions, I set a timer for two minutes and I wait. With thirty seconds to go I hear a knock on the door and jump. "Kate?"

"No it's Christian. Are you ok?" Shit. I look at the timer. Twenty seconds.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just about to take a shower." Oh fuck. Why did I say that?

"Well are you gonna let me in?" He says, flirtatiously. I look at the timer. Ten seconds.

"Uh, yeah one sec." Or ten. I wait, staring at the timer. Five seconds.

"Are you ok Ana? What's up?" The timer goes off. "What's that noise?" Fuck, fuck, fuck. I pick up the test and look a the little lines. I get the paper and look at it, and my eyes widen as those little blue lines tell me my future. I'm pregnant.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I'm so sorry I'm being a bit of a shit at the moment. I've just been sooo busy I can't even describe. I've got a lot going on at the moment so I might not be very frequent. Something super big might be happening so I'm a bit flustered. Thanks!**

 **Sophie x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Christian POV

I stand outside the bathroom door confused as to what's going on. "Ana?" I knock again. Silence. "Ana!" I say louder.

"Uh, I'm fine. I'm gonna take a shower, I won't be a minute." What? We always shower together when we're together. What's going on with her?

"Ok." I say, walking into her bedroom. I lie down on the bed and go through some emails. About ten minutes later she emerges from the bathroom in a towel with wet hair. She looks at me and gives me a weak smile. I immediately frown. "Hey, what's up?" I move over to her and she shrugs.

"Nothing." She looks up and smiles brightly but it doesn't reach her eyes. I eye her suspiciously but let it go.

"Ok, come here." She moves towards me and sits on the bed. I turn her so her back is facing me and I get a hairbrush off of her nightstand and start to brush out her hair. The whole time she sits in silence, which is odd, because she is usually very talkative. When I'm finished I fishtail braid her hair and tie it with a hair and she gives me. When I'm done I lean forward and kiss her head. "All done. Now shall we go get dinner?" She stands up and sighs.

"Actually." She frowns and holds her head. "I have a really bad headache and I'm really tired. I think you should go." I look up at her quickly.

"You want me to leave?" She looks down at me.

"I just think it would be best, you know, I don't want you to catch what I've got." She says, shortly. What is up with her? Then it hits me, she's letting me go. I hate to say it but I was waiting for this to happen. I just didn't expect it so soon. Oh god, she's already started pulling away from me. I can't let her go, she can't be doing this.

"Ana, I-" She looks at me confused, obviously noticing the emotions in my voice. But I can't help it, I love her. "Please tell me what's wrong." I say, my voice nearly breaking. She walks forward, her face softer than before.

"I swear to you Christian nothing is wrong. I'm fine, I just don't feel well." She looks deep into my eyes and I can tell she's trying to calm me down. My heart is beating fast and I can feel myself panicking. "Here, lie down with me." She slips on a camisole and lays on her bed. I lie down after her and she wraps her arm round me, while I rest my head on her chest. I put my arm around her waist and she tenses, what is wrong with her? It might be Ethan, when he came over yesterday. Oh fuck, doe she want him now? Does she love him?

"Ana, can I ask you a question?" She strokes my hair.

"Anything." I sigh.

"Do you want Ethan now?" I feel her stop stroking my hair. I close my eyes as hurt rushes through me. She does, she loves him. She moves down the bed so that we're face to face.

"What, in gods name would make you think that?" She says, frowning.

"Well you're being weird and he came over yesterday and told you he loved you and I don't know. The signs are there. Please don't leave me Ana. I love you so much." My voice breaks and my vision goes blurry. Her eyes fill up with tears too and she strokes my face.

"Christian I don't want Ethan. I don't want him, I want you. You're the one I'm supposed to be with. I love you too much to let you go. Look at me." I look into her eyes and she moves closers wrapping her arms around me again. "I am not leaving you, I don't want Ethan. Ok?" I nod and she pulls me closer. I calm down tremendously after her answer, and soon find myself falling asleep to the soft movements of Ana's fingers stroking my hair.

Ana POV

The next morning I tell Christian I have to be at work so he reluctantly leaves. I hate lying to him but I don't know how I feel about this yet. I'm pregnant. There's no doubt in my mind that it's Christian's baby, I haven't slept with Ethan in months and if it was his I would be showing already. I must only be a few weeks gone, maybe four or five. Jesus, I just don't know what to do. I wait for Kate to get home so that I can talk to her about Ethan. Eventually when I hear the door open and shut I run out of my room to see Kate and Elliot, looking shocked that I ran out to them. "Kate." I say, she looks worried.

"What is it Ana?" I hold her shoulders and she holds my elbows.

"Ethan came round not yesterday the day before." Kate's face falls.

"Did you? You didn't-"

"-No! For fuck sake Kate I love Christian I would never do that to him." Again.

"Then why is there a problem? You told him to fuck off right?" I nod.

"I did, I told him to get out but he just walked past me and into the apartment." She frowns and shakes her head.

"The idiot." I nod.

"He said he wanted to talk and I kept telling him to leave but he wouldn't so I let him talk to me. He told me he loved me and that he'd changed for me. Then he called Christian a rich prick so I swung at him." Kate gasps.

"Did you hit him?" I shake my head.

"No, because he caught my wrist and did this." I hold up my right arm so that she can see the hand shaped bruise on my arm. She gasps.

"Oh Ana!"

"Don't worry, Christian came home and then they fought a bit, Ethan left. But I don't think this is over. Just, please talk to him, he found out about me and Christian and I don't want him to do something stupid." She nods and I can feel tears building up.

"Ana? Are you ok?" I look up at Kate and Elliot and they're both looking at me concerned. I just burst into tears and Kate pulls me into her arms. I sob while she strokes me hair and Elliot comes behind me and hugs me. "Don't worry Ana, I'll talk to him for you, he's not gonna hurt you anymore." I shake my head and pull away.

"No, that's not it." I wipe my eyes, then put my hands in my head.

"Then what is it?" Elliot says, holding my shoulders. I take a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper. They both gasp and step back.

"Is it Christian's?" Elliot says. Kate opens her mouth and slaps him.

"Elliot! Don't be so intrusive!" Then she looks at me. "Is it?" She whispers.

"Yes! It's been too long for it to be Ethan's." I feel a bit insulted that they would think it was Ethan's. They know how long it's been.

"Have you told him?" Elliot asks.

"No." Kate and Elliot look at each other.

"Ana-"

"-Don't Ana me. You don't know anything about this." I say. Kate raises her eyebrows.

"Don't get defensive Ana I was just going to say you should tell him."

"Well don't just say! Fuck I don't know what to do! Let me figure this out before I tell him ok?" I storm into my bedroom and slam the door shut. What is wrong with me?

Christian POV

Over the next couple of days Ana has been acting very strange. She keeps telling me it's work but I don't believe her. I know that she was lying to me when she said that nothing was up. I decide to call her and ask her to dinner so that I can ask her again what's wrong. It rings a few times before she picks up. "Hello?"

"Ana, it's me." I say, a smile ready on my face just hearing her voice.

"I know. What is it?" She says shortly. I frown and start drumming my pen on my desk.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

"I can't I have work." I sigh.

"Ok, why don't I bring dinner to you?"

"I've already bought something sorry."

"Ok well maybe we could-"

"-Bye!" She hangs up and I put the phone down. What is wrong with her? We always say I love you when we say goodbye. Jesus I can't put up with this any longer! If she isn't going to tell me what's wrong then I'm sure as hell gonna find out myself. I get up from my desk and tell Andrea I'm taking the rest of the day off. She looks at me strangely but doesn't question me. She knows better than to do that.

I get to Ana's apartment and unlock the door using the key she gave me a few weeks ago. I walk in on Kate and Elliot eating lunch at the kitchen counter. They both turn and look at me weirdly. Hmm, they know something's up. Elliot then shakes his head and smiles at me. "Hey little bro! How are you?" I smile back.

"Good thanks. Except, I think there's something wrong with Ana." I decide I'll try and play innocent so that they tell me what's going on. They give each other a glance.

"Really? Like what?" Kate says, sipping her coffee.

"I don't know. I think she's through with me." They both raise their eyebrows.

"Why do you think that?" Kate says, leaning forward. I sigh and run my forehead.

"No idea. She's just been acting strangely recently." I turn to her. "Do you know if anything is wrong?" I plead emotionally, knowing that Katherine Kavanagh is not a good secret keeper, especially if they're vulnerable. She shrugs.

"Nope. Sorry Chris." She takes another sip of her coffee. Hmm, well played Kavanagh. But if there's a person worse at keeping secrets than Kate it's definitely my brother, who is avoiding eye contact with me.

"How about you El? Do you know anything?" He looks at me and Kate's eyes widen, she walks around the counter and as he takes a deep breath Kate covers his mouth with her hand.

"I'm really sorry Christian but as you can see we don't know anything, you'll just have to ask her." I narrow my eyes at Elliot and he just nods.

"Fine. She just won't tell me anything anymore, I don't want to lose her." Kate looks at me sympathetically. She holds my shoulders.

"Look, whatever it is, I promise you she is not ending things with you. You just have to accept that she may want some privacy now and then, you have to give her that at least. Talk to her Chris, that's all you can do." She pulls me into her arms and hugs me. I sigh.

"Ok. Thanks anyway." She smiles and nods as I walk out the apartment. I go back to my apartment and just wallow about in self pity for the rest of the day. I don't know what is worse, the fact that Ana is going through something or that she doesn't want to talk to me about it. Kate put my mind at ease for about an hour until I started getting paranoid again. I decide to text her before I go to bed that night, knowing she should be coming home from work soon.

 _Don't worry about dinner, it's ok. Goodnight and sleep well beautiful xx_

I don't get a respond and its been three hours. I'm practically pulling my hair out now. What could I have possibly done to make her stop talking to me? I don't understand. I've even made a list of all the bad things I've done but I don't think any of them could be worth her not speaking to me. Like the time I took her last teabag and had it myself, or the time I hid her keys as a joke because I didn't want her to go to work and then couldn't find them because I'd forgotten where I put them. But she's always been so forgiving when I've done stupid things, so it can't be something I've done. Maybe it's something she's done, I would never doubt her but I just don't know anymore. Oh fuck! I don't know what to do!

Ana POV

Over the next few days Christian and I don't converse that much. He came round for dinner yesterday, but I didn't speak and when I did it was only yes and no answers. I think I'm doing this because I just don't know how to feel yet. I need to go to the doctor, I don't want to go alone. Oh God I don't know what to do. I walk in that night from work to see Elliot and Kate sat on the sofa waiting for me to come back. "Ah, Anastasia, you're home. Take a seat." Kate says, gesturing to the opposite chair. I sit down.

"Uh, what is this?"

"This my friend, is an intervention. You must be around six weeks pregnant now and you still haven't told Christian." Kate says and I roll my eyes.

"Kate please, I told you I still need to think about this-"

"-He came by the other day asking what was wrong with you. Now bonehead here nearly spilled the beans, but he didn't so you're safe. We just think that you've put us in an unfair position and we don't want to be a part of it anymore." Elliot glares at Kate then nods at me. I sigh.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but I'm just so scared. Christian and I have been together for how long? A month and a half? And I'm already having his baby, I mean how am I gonna tell him that?" Kate sits forward and takes my hands.

"I know you've not been together very long. But how long has he been in love with you?" I look down. Then Elliot sits forward.

"Ana, he is so in love with you that it won't matter to him whether you have one or a hundred babies. He loves you, and he'll be thrilled. I've never seen him like this before, he's so happy with you. Just talk to him." I nod and wipe the tears from my eyes. I get out my cellphone and walk into the bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Christian it's me." I hear a sigh of relief in his voice.

"Ana. How are you?" I've missed the sound of his voice, I sink down my wall and hug my legs to my chest, feeling the tears trickle down my cheeks.

"I'm better. I'm so sorry Christian."

"It's ok baby. Don't worry about it." I close my eyes and try to stop a sob escaping.

"I miss you." I whisper.

"I miss you too." He says, so much love in his voice it's unbearable.

"Come over?"

"I'll be there in five." I can hear the smile in his voice and can't help but grin as well.

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much." There's silence on the other end for a moment.

"I love you too baby, more than anything." We hang up and I quickly dry my eyes with a tissue.

When there's a knock on the door I run to open it but Kate already has. I see Christian standing there and I run to him and jump into his arms, he squeezes me tight. It seems pathetic because we've only been apart for a few days but I've put him through hell and he doesn't even know why. I pull his face to mine and kiss him with all the love I can put into it. When we part he holds his forehead to mine and we gaze up at each other. "I'm so sorry." He shakes his head and close his eyes.

"Don't. It's ok." I hold his head in my hands and look up at him.

"I love you, and you will never lose me, ok?" He nods and we kiss again. We spend the night talking and, other things and I don't tell him about the baby. Purely because it was so wonderful being with him again and I didn't want to spoil the moment. I will tell him, but I just need to get my head around the fact that I am pregnant.

The next evening Kate suggest we all go out for dinner, and we choose the same bar where Christian and I first met. All our friends are coming and Christian and Elliot are even bringing their sister because I invited Jose. What they all don't know apart from Kate is that me and Jose used to sing together so we're going to do a little duet when we're there. When we get there we all sit at a table and Jose smiles at me. I grin back and Christian looks confused. We both stand up and walk to the stage where Peter introduces us. We both get the mic stands and stand next to each other, a couple of feet apart. "Hi guys, I'm Jose, this is Ana. We're going to be singing Marvin Gaye, originally by Charlie Puth and Meghan Trainer." Jose starts singing and I just sway my hips lightly until it's my part.

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn _

_Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

I smile directly at Christian who is scowling slightly because it's quite a sexual song and he's a jealous guy. He knows he has nothing to worry about, Jose's like my brother, but that doesn't stop him. So when it's my part I keep eye contact with him the entire time, with a flirty smile on my face.

 _And when you leave me all alone  
I'm like a stray without a home  
I'm like a dog without a bone  
I just want you for my own  
I got to have you babe_

I wink at him on the last part and his mouth drops open. Then Jose joins me for the chorus and we create a perfect harmony.

 _There's loving in your eyes  
That pulls me closer  
It's so subtle, I'm in trouble  
But I'd love to be in trouble with you_

Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
I got that healing that you want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got to give it up to me  
I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn _

_Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

When the song ends everyone applauds while Christian stares wide eyed at me. I smirk and know that he's probably rock hard right now, he loves it when I sing. I walk over to him and he gives me a lingering kiss. "You're perfect." I giggle and flock my hair.

"I know." I say smugly and he hits my arm playfully. Elliot mentions a charity function that their parents are holding on the weekend and we're all invited. Honestly I feel awful about not telling Christian yet. Every chance I got today I just couldn't do it. I still don't know how I feel about the pregnancy. Shit, I have to tell him. I'm just scared. What if he doesn't want it? What if, what if he doesn't want me?

 **A/N - Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long but this is a super long chapter so don't hate me too much. I would have uploaded last night but I MET BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH! Honestly he's the nicest guy ever, we had a little conversation and I got his autograph! Nothing to do with Fifty Shades but it was just so exciting I had to say it :) thank you guys again for being patient with me :)**

 **Sophie x**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

 **Sorry I was an idiot! This is the right one now:)**

Christian POV

"Ana, you ready?" I shout from the other side of her bedroom door. I hear some shuffling then out she comes from her bedroom. I look at her and smile. "You look beautiful." She smiles back. She's wearing a long peach coloured dress, that goes in at the waist then fans out slightly at her hips. She looks breathtaking. I'm wearing my black tux with a bow tie and I see Ana checking me out as her eyes roam around my body.

"As do you." She says. I smile and kiss her softly.

"Let's go then." I say, grinning at her. I walk out holding her hand and we get in the back of the suv, then Taylor takes us to Bellevue for the charity event. The car ride is pretty silent, but it's comfortable. When we arrive Ana's staring into space out the window so I tap her hand. "You ok baby?" She looks up at me and smiles.

"Mhm." She step out of the car and we make or way up to the house where the marquee is. Grace opens the door within seconds of knocking.

"Ana! Christian! Oh I'm so happy to see you two!" Ana and I look at each other. Yeah, she's drunk. Though to be fair to her these events are the only time she drinks and that's not very often so I don't chastise her about it like I normally would with Mia. Though with Mia it's more of a weekly thing, even though she knows how I feel about her drinking. She just laughs at me when I lecture her, then she'll give me one of her adorable smiles and I'll huff and forgive her. It's annoying how she knows how to get around my anger. We both chuckle as we hug her, one after the other. We are escorted by my slightly stumbling mother into the tent and we both make it over to our friends. Kate starts talking to Ana as Elliot wanders over to me.

"Hey bro. What's up?" He pats me on the back and I smile at him.

"Nothing, everything's fine. How are you and Kate?" He beams at me and I know he's completely head over heels for her.

"She's perfect man. In fact." He looks over his shoulder to see Kate and Ana in a deep conversation so they don't notice. He puts his arm around me and starts walking, I take a sip of my drink. "I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me." I choke on my wine and spit it all over the floor. I wipe my mouth and look up at him in shock.

"What?" I splutter and he hits my back until I cough and get my breath back. I look over to Ana and she looks worried, I just put my thumb up and she nods, turning her gaze back to Kate.

"I know, I know. It's quick but, she's the one for me man I just know it. She makes me so happy." I can't help but feel elated for my brother. I'm so happy he found his person.

"That's- great. That's great El, I'm so happy for you. When are you planning on asking her?" His whole face lights up.

"Well, I have this whole thing planned right? I'm gonna take her to Paris and propose in front of the Eiffel Tower. It's so romantic." I laugh at his enthusiasm and he tells me what he's going to say and what he's going to do afterwards. It's all very touching but I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. I don't know if Ana would be open to marriage. I mean, I've only just got her to have a real relationship with me, I don't think she'd want to marry me just yet. Though I definitely wouldn't say no if she pondered the idea. Elliot tells me he's going to talk to dad about it and I say that I'm getting more drinks for me and Ana. I wave to her and she looks over, I point to my glass and she nods, smiling at me. I walk over to the bar and order two champagnes for us. While I'm waiting a familiar face walks up to me. Shit. I didn't know Gia Matteo would be here. We used to be fuck buddy's about three years ago. And she's making her way over to me now.

"Hey Christian. Long time no see." She says, flirtatiously. Oh god.

"Yes, hello Gia." I say, putting in my best fake smile as she edges closer to me.

"I haven't seen you in a while, what have you been doing? Or should I say, _who_ have you been doing?" She winks and it makes my stomach turn. I can feel her moving closer to me as she starts stroking my arm lightly.

"Um actually I got myself a girlfriend." I say proudly, hoping she'll back off. She doesn't.

"Really? Is your little girlfriend here right now?" I nod and point to her, she's looking over at us with a frown on her face and a man that has his back to me is talking to her.

"There she is. Beautiful isn't she?" I say, trying to get her to stop brushing my thigh with her leg.

"She's ok. But what we had was so good Christian, don't you want it again?" Just then the bartender comes over with our drinks and I grab them quickly.

"Nope. Sorry. I'm sort of in love. Bye!" I leave her as quickly as she appeared and make my way over to Ana. The man who was talking to her has left and she's just standing looking irritated and a bit scared. What's up with her?

Ana POV

As Elliot walks off with Christian Kate takes my hand. "Have you decided yet?" I nod and she smiles. "Well?"

"There wasn't a decision to make. Anything else what out of the question. I'm going to keep it." Kate beams at me and smiles and I try to hold in my tears. "And I'm also telling Christian tonight. It's been way to long." Kate nods and hugs me.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two." Just then I hear coughing and I look up to see Christian spluttering after spitting his drink out in what I assume is shock. I obviously look worried so he puts his thumb up as he gets his breath back. I turn back to Kate.

"So what about you? What's going on with you and Elliot?" She sighs contently and I immediately know how it's going.

"Honestly Ana it's amazing. He's perfect. I want to spend the rest of my live with him." I raise my eyebrows.

"Wow, that's a big move Kate." She shakes her head at me and smiles.

"I know, I know. But Elliot is the one." I smile at how happy she is. I'm thrilled she's found the person she wants to be with for the rest of her life. I'm not opposed to marriage but I don't know if it's for me. I just got comfortable with the idea of a real relationship. Oh god, and now I'm having a baby. Can I do this? Can I be a mother? I have so much self doubt that I don't know what's right and what's wrong with this. I look over to see Christian wave over to me and point at his glass. I don't want him to think anything is up so I just nod and smile and he walks over to the bar. "Oh and Ana." I turn and look at her. "Ethan's here." My mouth drops open.

"What?" I turn and look around, scanning the room when I see a woman talking to Christian, and she's getting pretty close to him.

"I'm sorry Ana, I forgot to tell you. Wait, is that Gia Matteo?" I look at her and she looks horrified.

"Why? Who is she?" Kate looks at me and opens her mouth to say something then closes it. I narrow my eyes at her. "Kate."

"Um, she's, Christian was a friend of hers a few years ago." I frown as I watch them converse. Kate walks away to find Elliot I presume, while I stand watching them.

"He seems to be pretty close with her don't you think?" I turn my head slightly to see Ethan in a tux. I roll my eyes at him, but then I see her stroking his arm. Yeah, that's not the stroke of an old friend, that's the stroke of a fuck buddy, I know it well. Then she says something and he replies, both of them looking over with Christian pointing at me. She looks at me like 'This bitch?' And that puts me more on edge. Ethan comes closer, with his back to Christian. "I just want you to know I would never leave you alone to go and chat to one of my old fuck buddies. That's the problem with this guy. He's got history with a lot of girls. He's only going to break your heart Ana. You don't deserve that, you deserve a man that would be with you forever." I look at him and glare.

"Get the fuck out of here Ethan." He shrugs and smiles smugly, walking away, knowing that he's affected me with what he said. Christian walks towards me frowning slightly at what must be my expression. Before he can get to me I walk away, outside and down into the boathouse. I breathe heavily and shake my head. _Don't be a bitch Ana, just have a calm conversation with him about that whore you saw him with._ Oh shit. He walks in after me a few seconds later and looks confused.

"Ana, what's wrong?" I turn to him.

"Who's Gia Matteo." His face falls.

"I'm gonna kill Elliot." He murmurs to himself.

"It wasn't Elliot." He goes to ask me who is was but I cut him off. "It doesn't matter who told me the problem was that you didn't tell me that one of your fuck buddies would be here." He frowns at me and shakes his head.

"She's not my fuck buddy anymore. I mean, she was but we don't even speak anymore." I breath heavily and press my hand to my stomach.

"Well it looked like you two were speaking pretty animatedly in there." He frowns.

"Ana, I was trying to get her off me." I try to stop the tears falling down my cheeks. "Ana don't cry."

"I just don't know! Jesus Christian can you not go to one event where there aren't girls all over you!" He frowns at me.

"That's hardly my fault. Why are you being like this?"

"Because! You attract so much attention and I get jealous and I've never felt jealousy before and it's fucking annoying! I don't trust them Christian."

"But it doesn't matter if you don't trust them! It takes two people to cheat Ana! As long as you trust me then you shouldn't feel like this! I would never jeopardise what we have." I shake my head and turn, walking away. "No Ana, you are not walking away from me again! You can't hide from me! I don't understand why you bottle yourself up, I can never get through to you!" I turn and walk towards him.

"God because, I love you more than anything but I'm new to this relationship shit! I don't know how to feel I don't know how to behave around you! I don't know if we tell each other all our secrets or keep the ones we're not sure of locked away. I'm just so confused with all this." He walks forward.

"But you don't have to be, I've never done it before either. It's only fair that you feel like this. But it's ok, we both guide each other in this relationship Ana, and we can do it." He holds my face and kisses me. "I love you, and that will never change." I nod and he kisses me again. I turn and lean against the wall, closing my eyes. "Wait." I open my eyes and see Christian frowning at me. "What do you mean keep secrets we're not sure of locked away? What are you not sure of?" I close my eyes again and sigh. "Ana." He says, warning me. I look up at him and gulp. Ok, here goes.

"I- we're- I'm-"

"-Jesus Ana just tell me!" He shouts and I wince.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper. His eyes widen.

"You're what?" He says, quietly.

"I'm pregnant." I say a bit louder. He walks towards me.

"How long have you known?" He says calmly. I avoid eye contact with him.

"A week." He steps back, rubbing his head.

"A week? You've known for a week? How did you not tell me? How did you not tell anyone?" I look up at him and he obviously sees the guilt on my face. "Oh my god. Kate, you told Kate?" I nod and he sighs. I may as well tell him all of it, he can't get anymore disappointed.

"And Elliot." He looks up at me.

"My brother? You told my fucking brother before you told me?" I look down at the floor.

"It wasn't my first choice. I was just so confused Christian." He scoffs.

"Then you should have come to me! But you told my brother instead? Why? Is it not mine? Is it Ethan's?" I frown.

"No! It's yours Christian! Of course it's yours!" He shakes his head and walks towards me, taking hold of my arms and looking deep into my eyes, as if he's searching for the answer in them.

"Ana, tell me the truth. Is it mine or is it Ethan's." I roughly pull my arms away.

"I am telling you the truth! It's yours Christian! Why are you so insecure? Do you not trust me at all?" He continues to look at me and I just close my eyes. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. But we can't do this if you don't trust me not to go back to Ethan." He clenches his fists together and I know he's getting angry at the thought of Ethan.

"I do trust you for fuck sake. It's just that you've hurt me before Ana, a lot. And now you've gone and kept this from me. It's like you're trying to intentionally hurt me." I look up at him and walk forward.

"I would never intentionally hurt you Christian-"

"-Then why did you keep it from me?" I shrug. "Fucking hell Ana!" I can feel the sting in my eyes as I say the next sentence.

"If you don't want the baby then-"

"-Of course I want the baby Ana! I'm absolutely thrilled that you're pregnant. I'm just fucking pissed that you didn't tell me first. That you told your roommate and my brother of all people! Do you know how that makes me feel? I feel like the biggest fucking idiot in Seattle!" I frown and look up at him.

"You're not mad that I'm pregnant?" He lets his anger slip for a second and smiles. Then he holds my face.

"It's my dream to have a family with you Ana. I love you." We gaze at each other but then he shakes his head and the anger returns. I look up at him and he backs away. "I just can't believe how selfish you are." I continue to look at him, trying not to show the hurt on my face.

"What?" I say, my voice wavering from unshed tears. He looks up at me.

"Don't you dare cry Ana. You have no right to-" I see tears build up in his eyes. "You kept this from me. Time after time again you make me look like an idiot. But not this time. How fucking immature can you get? Were you going to get an abortion? Is that it? That's why you didn't tell me?" I shake my head and look up at him appalled.

"How could you even think that I would get rid of our baby? I am a lot of things Christian but I am not so hideous a human being that I could kill our baby without telling you." He throws his arms in the air.

"Then tell me. Communicate with me Ana. What are you so afraid of?" I shake my head and look down but he walks over to me and gently lifts my chin with his fingers. "Tell me." He says, softly. Tears spill down my cheeks and I take a deep breath.

"I can't be a mom." He steps back and sighs.

"What?" I can't stand the face he's giving me so I turn and walk away.

"I've only just learned how to love a man Christian, how can I love a child? I'm an angry person, I am not in a stable enough condition to raise a child and I'm terrified I won't be a good mother. I had to live with several women who were in no way fit to look after children and I will not let my baby grow up thinking I am the same as them." I don't hear anything so I turn around. He's shaking his head and looking confused.

"Ana, you are the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful woman I know. You don't know it but have so much love in your heart. You need to sort out your issues because you have a lot of them. You need to learn to trust me first of all, I would never ever cheat on you. Second of all, you really need to think about my feelings before you do something in the future. And lastly, you need to stop thinking like you do, you will be the best mother in the world, and we will be a family." He walks towards me and holds me to his chest. "This is scary, but I need you to understand that you're good enough. Stop doubting yourself." I look up at him.

"You want to have a baby?" I say shocked. He nods and smiles.

"Only if it's with you." He Eskimo kisses me and I smile.

"We're having a baby." He nods and picks me up, spinning me round. I laugh and when he brings me down he kisses me passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. And our baby." We kiss again and make our way back to the marquee. When we enter Christian goes to get himself a glass of wine and me a coke. I look over and see that bitch there again, this time being more forceful and rubbing his chest flirtatiously with Christian looking extremely uncomfortable. Anger surges through me and I march forward towards them. I loop my arm around Christians waist and lean forward.

"Can you not see that he doesn't like you? Get your hands off him and take a hike." She glares at me and steps back, gives me a fake smile then walks away. Christian puts his arm around me and smile smugly. "What?" He continues to smile.

"I like jealous Ana. She's crazy hot." I smirk and look over to see Gia with Ethan, walking towards a corridor.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Christian nod and with a kiss I walk towards where they left. I walk down the corridor then I turn a corner and stop, moving back when I see them talking.

"I fucking told you to seduce him and what do you do? You get caught! Do you not understand English?" Ethan shouts at her.

"Well I'm sorry but he doesn't want me anymore! I already told you that, yet you still made me make a fool of myself."

"You obviously weren't being sexy enough." She scoffs.

"You know I tried my best but it's not my fault he's in love with that girl. It seems like she really loves him too, I don't see how you can't just get over it Ethan, it's fucking pathetic." I hear a slap and she gasps, then Ethan starts shouting at her.

"She doesn't deserve to be with him! He's an asshole!"

"Now that's where you're wrong. Christian's a nice guy, you're a parasite. This is so not worth the money." That's when I flip, I turn that corner and storm towards them, they both turn and I see Ethan cornering her up against the wall and she's holding her cheek that looks red and sore.

"Ana, what are you doing here?" I put my hands on my hips and glare.

"What are _you_ doing Ethan? Did you hit her?" He looks down and I look at Gia. "Did he hit you?" She nods, looking ashamed, I hold my hand out to her. "Come here." She looks up at Ethan then back at me, then she takes my hand and I pull her towards me. I smile at her and then turn to Ethan. "What the fuck is wrong with you." He shakes his head.

"I wanted to show you that he's not the one for you. He was supposed to flirt back! But _you_ fucked up!" He points to Gia and she backs away, obviously scared. I step in front of her.

"You're deluded if you think I would go back to you after all you've done." I hold up my arm so that he can see the yellowish green bruise around my wrist. "You need help Ethan. You also need to give up and leave me alone." I turn around and Gia walks with me, but Ethan grabs my arm. I turn and swing my right arm round, using all my force to punch him directly in the nose. He stumbles back clutching his face, when he removes his hands there blood flowing out of his nostrils. He looks angry and I grab Gia's hand, telling her to run. As he runs after us I see Taylor standing close by. "Taylor!" He turns and eyes up the situation and within seconds he reaches out and grabs Ethan. Christian runs over and when he sees Ethan he changes and walks to him. I pull him back. "Don't. I sorted it." Christian frowns in confusion, then he looks at Ethan and smiles at his bloody nose. Then he walks up to him and points his finger in his face.

"You need to get it the fuck out of your head that Ana is still yours. Leave her alone, or we'll have a problem. Do you understand me?" He nods hesitantly and then Christian turns to Gia. "So where does she fit in to all this?" I tell him what happened with some help from Gia. Turns out he offered her a thousand dollars to break us up. Gia isn't doing very well with money so a thousand could really have helped her. Christian says he'll take care of her money problems and we make our way home after saying goodnight to everybody. He takes me to bed and with all that's happened I'm just out like a light, wrapped in Christian's arms.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long but I've been in hospital the past few days. I'm all good now though so I'll try and make them more regular, but I'm starting school next week so there maybe some periods where I don't update for a while, but I promise you I would never give up on my stories. Thank you for all your support and keep the reviews coming! :)**

 **Sophie x**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

I wake up in the morning and see that Christian is still asleep so I carefully get out of bed and walk into my closet. I'm wearing a tight vest and panties, I turn to the side and look at my stomach. It's been a few months since I told Christian, that makes me around three months pregnant. I can see that I'm getting a tiny bump already and bite my lip. I'm still terrified about having a baby, but I'm also quite excited. I mean, I never thought I'd get this far with a man, let alone agree to have his baby. It's all a bit daunting but Christian is so happy about the baby and I can't take that away from him by showing how frightened I still am. I walk into the kitchen and start making myself some breakfast. I sit on the sofa once I've finished my breakfast and watch some Sherlock. "He didn't take the children Donovan you fucking idiot." I look down at my bump and chuckle. "Sorry about that, I keep forgetting you're here." I rub my stomach slightly and look down. "Look, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that I'm scared. Christian- your daddy, is so happy about you but, I'm just worried I won't look after you properly. I'm going to try my best to be the best mommy ever ok? I just don't want Christian to think I don't want you. Should I tell him I'm scared of you?" There's a silence and I scoff. "What do you know you're just a foetus." I hear snickering behind me and turn to see Christian standing behind me, watching me talk to my stomach.

"It's official." He says, I frown.

"What is?" He walks forward.

"You are both the weirdest, and the cutest individual in the world." He chuckles, sitting next to me on the sofa and leaning in for a kiss. I smile and shake my head.

"How am I cute?" He makes a face at me. "What?" He laughs.

"You're talking to your baby, that is the sweetest thing I've ever seen." I blush and look away.

"Even the video of the kitten with his paws out?" He laughs more and pulls me to him.

"Even that." He looks down at his watch and gets off the sofa. "Shoot. We're supposed to be at Dr Greene's office in half an hour." I breathe out. My three month checkup, where we can find out the sex of the baby. Whether it's a boy or a girl. Because I'm having a baby. I stand up and Christian takes my hand, sensing my fear. "Ana, look at me." I look up at him and he sighs, moving forward and holding my face. "You're doing fine. I know you're scared but just think, when all this is over we'll have our own little baby, and we will love it more than life itself. Ok?" I nod and take a deep breath.

"Ok, let me put on some pants and we'll go." He nods and I walk into my bedroom and slip on a pair of skinny jeans. I struggle slightly to do up my button but get there eventually. Then I put on a baggy jumper, not wanting people to see my fast growing stomach. We decided we weren't showing any of the paparazzi or public until we told Christians family. I even made Kate and Elliot keep that secret.

On our way to the Dr's office it's silence. I know Christian can smell my fear so I just turn on the radio and hope that it will calm my nerves. That was the wrong idea thought because of all the songs in the world, the song that plays is the one on.

Havin' my baby

What a lovely way of sayin'

How much you love me

Havin' my baby

What a lovely way of sayin'

What you're thinkin' of me

I can see it, face is glowin'

I can see in your eyes

I'm happy you know it

The chorus starts and Christian glances over to me and starts laughing. I join in and soon we're both laughing so much that Christian has to try and keep a straight face so that he can drive properly, which only makes me laugh harder. This is what I love, those carefree moments that I can only have with him, no one else. I stop laughing and look at him, the way his eyes wrinkle when he laughs, and how he shows all of his teeth, how young he looks when he's happy. He stops laughing when he notices I've stopped. He glances over to me and then back at the road. "Hey, what's up." I shake my head and lean over, running my fingers through his hair and stroking the back of his neck.

"I love you so much." He smiles and puts his hand on my thigh, giving it a squeeze.

"I love you too baby, more than you know." I grin at him and move my hand to his, and we entwine our fingers together. We spend the rest of the car ride in silence, but it's a comfortable silence. He parks and gets out, opening my door for me. I get out and we go quickly inside so that paparazzi don't see us walking into the clinic. We sit in the waiting room for a while then we get called in. Christian smiles and takes my hand, and I stand up, walking into the room with him. Dr Greene smiles at us and pushes her chair further into the room.

"Well if it isn't my favourite billionaire couple. Come in." She gestures for me to get on the bed and I sit on it. She stands up and runs her hands together. "Right, I'll step outside for a moment while you get your pants and underwear off then we can see how your baby's doing, ok?" We both nod and she walks outside, shutting the door behind her. I unbutton my jeans and slide them down my legs, taking them off and giving them to Christian. I look up at him and he's looking away.

"What are you doing Christian?" I say and I removed my panties. He continues to look away.

"I can't look at you undressing Ana, you know that." I start laughing and walk forward, completely naked from the waist down.

"What? You afraid you'll get hard in front of our doctor?" He still avoids eye contact and nods. I move closer to him. "Would that be so bad?" I whisper, then kiss his neck. He quivers and I laugh, pulling away and giving him my panties. He glares at me for a second and snatches them off me, I continue laughing as I get up and put my feet in the stirrups, then there's a knock at the door and I tell her that I'm ready. She walks in with gloves on and smiles, sitting in front of me.

"Ok, let's have a look at your baby. Are you excited?" I look down at her and breathe out.

"Nervous, scared, excited." She nods and she puts that gel stuff on the thing she does the ultrasound with.

"This will be a bit cold." She puts it in and I shift at the coldness I feel between my legs. I try and relax and look over to Christian. He smiles and takes my hand.

"Hey." He says, kissing my forehead.

"Hey." I reply, a shaky breath leaving me.

"Ok, if you look on the monitor you'll see your baby." Both our heads turn and I see it on the little screen, moving around. Immediately my eyes fill with tears and I look at Dr Greene.

"That's inside me?" She nods and I look back at the weird looking thing next to me. I see its tiny hand and fingers, it's feet and toes. I reach out and touch the monitor, my fingers moving from its head to its feet. I feel a year run down my cheek as I look at my baby. And I realise that all I feel is love, I don't feel scared, or nervous, all I feel is complete and utter love for my baby. And I smile, looking at Christian. "That's our baby." He nods, tears in his eyes.

"Would you like to know the sex?" I look at Dr Greene and frown at her.

"You can do that?" She nods. I look up at Christian and he's smiling. "Do you want to know?" He nods eagerly, and I look over at the monitor and smile. "Yeah, I want to know too."

"Well congratulations, you're having a baby girl." I feel my tears slide down my face and I smile.

"We're having a baby girl?" I whisper, Dr Greene nods and stands up.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute." We both nod and she walks out the door. We're silent for a minute until I just break down. Christian immediately wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

"Hey, don't worry, everything is going to be fine ok?" I pull away and wipe my eyes.

"No, I'm not upset. I'm so happy." I sob and look up at him, I see him smiling and he sits down, pulling me into his arms.

When Doctor Greene comes back in she prints off a picture for us and I stare at it for a while, before putting in in my purse. We say thank you and leave to go and have lunch together. We go to this diner style place and after some persuasion I go to the counter and order for us, then when there's a ding at the door I look up to see Mason James, I try to look away but before I can he spots me and smiles, walking over to me. It's not that I don't like him, it's just that he is a bit touchy feely with me. Obviously he doesn't know that I'm pregnant but it's just really creepy especially when I'm in a morgue with a dead body and he's coming on to me. I turn away and look desperately for the waitress then over to Christian who has his back facing me and looks like he's on his phone. When I turn around he's right next to me, making me jump.

"Ana, hey, didn't mean to scare you." He laughs and I nervous chuckle with him, moving away slightly.

"Oh it's ok Mason, how are you?" I say looking away from him. He leans in to me and holds my arm.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. Listen what are you having? We can have lunch together, at last you're free." He chuckles again and I smile, he's always asking me out and I always say no, I haven't told him about Christian, purely because I don't think it would make him stop even if I did.

"Um, actually Mason I'm with someone." He frowns.

"Who?" I turn around and point at Christian sitting and Mason laughs. "Are you lying so you don't have to sit with me?" I turn around and shake my head.

"No! I'm with him." He sighs and when the waitress comes back he orders something before I can, as he's ordering me I text Christian.

 _Creepy colleague alert! Help me!_

Mason turns back around and smiles at me. "Listen Ana, I like you, and if you're not interested then just-" he stops as I feel hands round my waist. I turn to the side and see Christian smiling down at me.

"Hey baby, you ordered yet?" Mason raises his eyebrows at what he calls me, then he takes a step back. I shake my head and look at Mason.

"Mason, this is Christian Grey, my boyfriend." Mason's eyes practically bug out of his head when he hears his name.

"Christian Grey? As in _the_ Christian Grey?" Christian nods and holds out the hand that isn't wrapped around me out to him.

"The very same, and you are?" Mason frowns and takes his hand, giving it a firm shake.

"I'm the Detective that's working on the case with Ana. It's funny, we're with each other a large portion of the day and she's never mentioned a boyfriend before." He says smugly and I feel Christian tense around me.

"That's probably because we were keeping it on the down low, what with me being famous and all. Ana, why don't you sit down and I'll order, you rest your feet baby." He leans down and kisses me and I smile, nodding.

"Ok, it was nice to see you Mason. See you on Monday." I smile and turn, walking back to our table. I turn and see Mason sulk and walk away to the opposite end of the diner. Christian comes back a few minutes later and sits opposite me.

"So, _Mason_." He says, rolling his eyes. I hold his hand.

"Who's baby am I having?" He looks up at me, not sure where I'm going with this.

"Mine." I nod.

"And what do I value more than anything?" He looks up at the ceiling, thinking about the answer to my question.

"Ice cream?" I let out a loud laugh and shake my head.

"No. Our relationship. Mason is just a guy that has a crush on me. I love you." He smiles and puts his hand on mine, we continue to gaze at each other until our food arrives. Christian looks down at my plate and grimaces.

"What the fuck is that Ana." I look down at my plate of fries and mayonnaise. I look up at him and shrug.

"What?" He scowls at me.

"That isn't a meal Ana. Go and get something else. A salad or something." I make a face and lean forward.

"Listen, Mr Control. I eat, what the baby wants, and she's decided she wants fries, so shut the fuck up and settle down." He gives me a goofy smile and I frown. "What are you smiling at?" His smile grows.

"You said she." I get it and smile back. "I just want you to be healthy. You and the baby." I give him a smile as I shove three fries into my mouth, he laughs and shakes his head at me.

"You know, we should tell my parents sometime soon." I drop my fry and look up at him. I hadn't even thought about it to be honest, I was so concentrated on me being ok with having a baby I hadn't even thought about what Christian's parents would say. Holy shit. We have to tell them. I try not to make the fear evident on my face so I bite another fry and nod slowly, avoiding eye contact with him. "Ana, I knew this would freak you out but I know that they'll be ok with this. And if they're not then we'll deal with it ok?" I look at him and nod again, breathing heavily. We sit in silence again for a while. "So, how about tonight?" That's when I actually choke on my food. He pushes my water over to me and I down it to stop myself from coughing.

"Tonight?" I say in a hoarse voice. He nods.

"I was going to ask you for dinner at my parents house anyway because they invited us, Mia, Kate and Elliot are going to be there so naturally I thought it was perfect." I nod and sigh, looking back up to see this hopeful gleam in his eyes. He really wants this, so I'll give it to him. I just want him to be happy.

"Ok. Well tell them tonight." He beams at me and moves round to my side of the booth and pulls me into his arms.

"Thank you Ana." He kisses me passionately and I melt in his arms. "You make me so happy." He smiles into my mouth and I grin back.

When we're on our way home I feel sexual tension building in the car. I can feel it all the way back to my apartment. I look over to Christian and see that he's breathing heavily, so I put my hand on his thigh and squeeze it, without looking at me he smirks and pulls over, parking in front of my apartment. We get out and walk up the stairs and through the door, once it shut we both stand and look at each other. I can't stand it any longer so I walk forward and grab his face, pulling it down so that I can kiss him feverishly. I push him against the wall and we make out for a few minutes before we pull away breathless. Christian presses his forehead against mine. "Bedroom." I nod and we both speed walk into the bedroom, once the doors shut clothes start coming off and flying across the room, once I'm fully naked Christian lays me down gently on the bed and spreads my legs wide. He looks up into my eyes before he starts kissing the inside of my right thigh, up and up, until he's nearly there, but then he goes back down again and starts all over again, teasing me.

"Christian." I wine and he looks up, giving me devilish smile.

"What?" He says innocently and I throw my head back and huff. He grins and blows gently on my clit, making me writhe and arch my back up. Then when I feel his tongue on me it takes all the breath out of me. I moan loudly as he continues this relentless torture, and when I'm right on the edge of my orgasm he stops and thrusts into me, kissing me passionately so that I can taste myself on him. I wrap my legs around his waist and move my hips with him, he holds my face and looks deep into my eyes. We move together for a while before he starts picking up the pace, making my breathing faster. All too soon I unravel beneath him, calling out his name. He follows shortly after and lies down next to me, running his hand over my growing stomach. "I love you." He says fondly, looking up at me. I smile and run my fingers through his hair.

"I love you too."

We get ready for dinner and I'm wearing a floral summer dress, that hides what little stomach I have, and Christian is wearing a white dress shirt and his blue pants. When we get to Bellevue I look at Christian nervously and he squeezes my hand. "It'll be ok Ana, they'll be fine with it." Christian opens my door for me and we walk up holding hands. Christian knocks on the door and in no time at all Grace opens it. She beams at us and pulls me in for a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you two. It feels like it's been so long!" I nod and smile, hugging her back, we walk inside and see Mia, Elliot, Kate and Carrick in the living room. Mia jumps up and hugs me tightly.

"Hi Ana! How are you! I haven't seen you in forever!" I smile and we all sit down, chatting until dinner is ready. We make our way to the dinner table and start eating.

"So Ana." Elliot says. "How's your case?" I look up and shrug.

"It's reached a dead end actually. We have absolutely no idea who the killer is, he's made mistakes sure but we can't find him. It's quite frustrating." Everyone nods and Grace smiles.

"Well you're amazing at you job so I'm sure you'll crack it soon." I smile and thank her and Christian stands.

"Whilst you're all here, Ana and I have something we would like to announce." Grace and Carrick look worried and the rest of them are holding their breaths in anticipation. "We're expecting a baby, and it's a girl." Mia practically jumps up from the table and screams, running round to hug both of us. Kate and Elliot already knew but they act surprised and happy, Kate has a tear in her eye.

"Oh my god you guys! You are going to be such amazing parents!" I can't stop smiling but my face falls when I see his parents faces. Grace is putting him an obviously fake smile.

"That's, wonderful dear." She says, taking a deep breath. Carrick looks angry and stands too.

"Are you serious? You're having a baby with her?" He says, pointing at me. I look at Christian who looks shocked, he takes my hand and squeezes it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Christian says.

"She obviously got pregnant on purpose Christian! Come on, she's messed you around enough times and now she loves you and you're having a baby? She's after your money, she's a gold digger!" Kate, Mia and Elliot all sit in silence with their mouths open in shock. Even Grace looks shocked.

"Carrick-"

"-No! I've always been on to you Anastasia Steele. Well you are not ruining my sons life like I know you will." Christian moves in front of me and shakes his head.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that! What is wrong with you?" Carrick moves forward.

"Is it not obvious that she doesn't actually love you? I bet she's still with that Ethan kid. You don't know her, we don't know her, it makes perfect sense for her to take your money." I can feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes as I slowly sit down, making eye contact with Kate, who shakes her head at Carrick, I can see she's getting angry. I've never been one to protect myself so she's had to do it for me. But just as she opens her mouth Christian starts.

"How dare you! This woman is the mother of my child, and the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. So don't you fucking speak about her like that." Grace gasps and Carrick shakes his head.

"Christian listen to me. You're young, you don't see what I see. She is a gold digging-"

"-Don't call her that! For fuck sake, why won't anyone understand me! Ana is my life, and so is this baby girl. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and if none of you understand that then this is goodbye. And fuck you." He points directly at his father when he says it, making Carrick's eyes widen. He grabs my hand and works me away, not stopping until we are in the car. He pulls away and we drive home silently. I hold back my tears and try to keep calm. What Carrick said really upset me, but I can't show it because I don't want Christian to think I hate his family, he's already gone through enough tonight.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I'm so sorry for being absent for so long. Life is soooo busy at the moment and I've been ill as well. Like I said before I will never give up on my stories, you'll just have to bare with me. Thank you to those who asked when I was updating, I really appreciate the interest:)**

 **Sophie xx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

I sit with Kate at Starbucks the day after the dinner. Kate keeps going on about it and I just sit there, picking at my blueberry muffin and staring into space. "God, the nerve of that man! I cannot believe what he said to you. In front of your face as well! The audacity! Well I tell you as soon as you left I stood up and walked straight out of there, not before calling him a prick under my breath. God I hope he heard. I actually can't believe he would seriously think that-"

"-Kate, not that I don't love talking about how my boyfriend's parents hate me but can we change the subject?" She looks at me with raised eyebrows and nods.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't have taken all that shit from him. I certainly wouldn't have." I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Kate, we are different people ok? You enjoy confrontation, I try to avoid it. I couldn't handle it. It would stress out the baby, it would stress out Christian, and they're the two most important people in my life so I can't tell Christian that I'm quite frankly so angry with his dad I could dig a hole and throw him in it." Kate raises her eyebrows again.

"Woah Steele, easy with the hole digging. I understand where you're coming from but I think you should tell Christian how upset you are over what his dad said. I mean, he'll understand, what he said to you was so unfair, it's not like you're being unreasonable." I take a bite of my muffin and nod.

"I know Kate, but Christian is so angry at his dad that I'm afraid that if I brought it up it will just get him more angry." I say, dipping my finger in my coffee and making the foam go in little circles.

"So what if he's angry at Carrick? He deserves it, he insulted his sons girlfriend and the mother of his child. And the same goes for Grace, she didn't say anything but everyone knew she was thinking the same as him." I avoid eye contact as I shake my head.

"But their his parents. Not biological I know but, at least he has them. I wouldn't want him to lose the people that raised him because of me." I feel Kate's hand on mine and when I look up I see sympathy in her eyes.

"Ana, he won't lose his parents because of you. He'll lose his parents because they're assholes that don't know how to accept something for what it is. If it turns out that his parents don't want anything to do with him, or vice versa, all you have to do is be there for him and take care of him. He wouldn't have told his dad to fuck off if you weren't the only person he needs in his life. Just be there for him, whatever happens." I nod and wipe the tear from my eye. We start talking about other things such as the baby shower, that to be honest I'm not very excited about. "So basically we should have it at our apartment and we'll invite everyone we know. All your friends from work-"

"-What friends from work?" She looks at me with a blank face for a moment then smiles.

"Jose! And Mason?" I start laughing and she looks at me confused.

"Yeah, that would be a no for Mason." She continues to frown and I shake my head. "He tried to ask me out again and then found out about Christian and got the hump so I don't think he'd want to come over and celebrate our baby." She chuckles. "Besides, isn't it supposed to be just women?" Kate nods.

"Well yeah, but you don't have many friends that are women." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"You mean I don't have many friends at all?" She shakes her head then pauses and nods.

"Well, yeah, Ana. I mean it'll only be you, me, my mom and Mia. I doubt that Grace will be coming so that's it." I shake my head and look down.

"Kate I don't need loads of people there. I don't even want this shower." She rolls her eyes at me and takes my hand.

"Well you're having it. And my mom misses you, she hasn't seen you in so long and you know she thinks of you as her daughter. Plus she feels so bad about Ethan so can you just-"

"-Ok! Ok, I'll have it. But I have a person I want to invite." Kate beams as her eyes light up. "Can we invite Gia?" Kate's eyes widen.

"You mean, Gia Matteo?" I nod. "Gia Matteo, the one who used to have sex with your boyfriend?" I nod. "What?"

"Look, she doesn't have many friends and I know that we could be friends with her. Come on Kate." She looks up at me and nods and I smile at her. "Thank you." Kate smiles back at me and we continue to plan the shower.

The next day Kate has kicked out Elliot and Christian and they've gone on a bonding hike together with Jose so that they're busy while the shower is going on. I walk around and look at the pink balloons and the little pink teddy bears everywhere. I look at Kate who is holding a clipboard. "Kate this is way too much." She shakes her head and walks forward.

"Nope, it's exactly the right amount." I roll my eyes at her and there's a knock at the door. Kate squeals and throws the clipboard through the door and into the bedroom then runs to open the front door. When she does Mia is standing there with a huge bag full of wrapped gifts. She squeals and hugs Kate, then runs towards me.

"Oh my god Ana! This is beautiful!" I shake my head at her.

"It wasn't me. It was Kate." Mia giggles excitedly.

"Well, I should have guessed really. This so isn't you." I laugh and we all walk over to the sofa, where we sit and chat about babies and what not. Another knock at the door comes and I get up to open it. I see Kate's mom, Katrina, at the door, holding a huge bag like Mia. I smile and she bursts into tears. I frown and she hugs me.

"Oh look at you! My baby is having a baby! How are you darling! It's been so long!" Kate clears her throat.

"Uh, mom? Aren't I your baby?" Katrina puts her arm around me and smiles.

"You're my real baby. Ana's my adopted baby. Oh sweetie, I can't believe your pregnant! How do you feel?" I shrug and place my hands on my small bump.

"I'm fine actually. I've not had much morning sickness." Kate scoffs.

"Please. You've been blowing chunks for weeks." Kate's mom holds my face.

"Aww, I know it's hard. I've had it twice. God knows what went wrong with the first one but my little Katie is a gem." She grabs Kate and kisses her cheek. Kate smiles and shakes her head. Katrina turns back to me. "Honestly Annie, I'm so sorry about Ethan. He had no right and I will forever try to repay you." I shake my head.

"You have no reason to apologise Kat. Honestly if it hadn't been for him Christian and I probably wouldn't be having this baby. I'm happy now, that's all that matters. Thank you though, it means so much to me. I love you." She hugs me again.

"Oh I love you too sweetheart. I truly am sorry though." I nod and Mia sighs.

"Ok enough with all this depressing shit. Let's crack open the champagne! Or, just water for you Ana." We all laugh and take a seat.

"So." Kate says, munching on a carrot stick. "Mia, what have your parents said about Ana?" I look at her shocked and she shrugs. "What? I wanna know, so that if needs be I can kick their asses." I roll my eyes and Mia takes hold of my hand.

"Kate's right Ana. It was totally out of order what my dad said to you. My mom feels awful, but he's still holding on to his beliefs. I told him he was being ridiculous and he told me that I didn't understand. That's when Elliot started yelling. He said that if he couldn't accept you and Christian, what was he going to be like wth Kate? Or with one of my boyfriends? He told them that if they were going to be childish about it then he would treat them like children. I've never seen him like that. He left and hasn't spoken to them since. I spoke to my mom but not my dad. I'm so sorry Ana. You don't deserve this. Neither of you do." I have tears in my eyes when she's finished.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I don't want you to fall out with your parents. I'm so sorry Mia." She shakes her head.

"Ana listen, my mom and dad are being assholes. They're supposed to be supportive of all three of us, and if they're not with one of us, then they can kiss goodbye to the other two. Christian would do the same if it was me or Elliot. You have nothing to be sorry for." I nod and give her a hug. There's a knock on the door and Kate runs to open it. She steps aside and Gia walks in. I smile and get up.

"Hey Gia! How are you?" I give her a hug and she smiles back at me.

"I'm better now after your help. Thank you for inviting me Ana, it really means a lot." I nod and we both walk into the living room. Mia's eyes widen when she sees who it is. "Hey Mia." She closes her mouth and smiles slightly. We all sit in silence and I sigh.

"Look. We all know that Gia has slept with Christian. I don't care, I'm with him now and she was asked by Ethan to be all over him for money. So stop giving her looks and just enjoy today please." Kate and Mia look at me and nod, then Kate smiles.

"Ok, now we got that sorted, who wants food?" We all say yes and she walks to the kitchen to get the pizza ordered. About half an hour later there's another knock on the door. "That must be the pizza!" She runs to the door and opens it. I can't see who it is but Kate's face falls and she gives a bitchy glare to whoever is there. Then she opens the door wider and in walks Grace Trevelyn Grey.

"What the fuck?" Mia whispers. Grace smiles and looks at me.

"Afternoon Ana. How are you feeling?" Kate steps forward. Oh no.

"Hold on a minute. You think you can come in here and ask her how she is after your husband said all those awful things to her? Well no lady, no you certainly cannot. Not in my house." Grace turns around and nods.

"You're right. I apologise. I'll leave these here." She puts three big pink bags on the floor and goes to leave.

"Wait." I say, standing. Kate looks at me questioningly. "Grace, if you want to talk then let's talk in my bedroom." I walk to my room and Grace follows me through a sea of confused eyes. We get in there and I shut the door behind her and take a seat on the bed. "Ok. Talk." Grace sighs and sits next to me.

"Ana, when Carrick was saying all those things to you I felt awful for jut sitting there and not standing up for you. I was honestly just so shocked that Christian was ok with this. He never even brought a girl home, the only reason I knew about Gia was because she's a family friend. And even then I bet it wasn't serious at all. You were the first, and I saw in his eyes how much he loves you, even when you two were just friends. You haven't been together that long, and I was shocked. I didn't not say anything because I agreed with him, and after Elliot and Mia said those things to us, I just felt horrified by my husband's actions. We had an argument and he went to stay in a hotel for some space. I haven't seen him since. I don't know Ana, I love you and Christian together, it was just so quick that I didn't know what to think. But now I'm on board and I can't wait for my grand daughter to arrive. If she still is my grand daughter?" I take her hands.

"Of course she is Grace. I'm sorry that all of this happened, I'll talk to Christian when he comes home and maybe we can have dinner, when Carrick comes back, then we can talk about it. Is that ok?" She nods and smiles.

"Oh thank you Ana, you truly will be an amazing mother." I hug her and we both make our way out of my bedroom. When we walk out I see Elliot munching on some pizza.

"Elliot? What are you doing here?" He turns and sees his mom and his mouth drops open. Christian walks round the corner and embraces me.

"I missed you. How's our little girl?" He doesn't notice Grace and when he looks up he pulls me closer to him. "What is she doing here." I pull away and stand next to her.

"We've sorted it out Christian. Grace didn't mean to sit still. She disagreed with everything Carrick was saying and I forgive her. I think you should too." He looks hesitantly at me.

"But the stuff that my dad said-"

"-Doesn't matter because me and your mom have sorted everything out. Sure you're father needs some persuading but we definitely have your mothers support." I smile at her and she looks at Christian.

"I'm incredibly sorry Christian. We should have supported you, especially your father. I truly am so happy for you darling, you're going to be a wonderful father." Christian smiles warmly and hugs her.

"Thank you mom. It means a lot to me that you'd come and apologise to Ana in person." She smiles warmly.

"Well I couldn't miss the baby shower of my first grandchild could I?" Christian chuckles and I grin at them as we walk into the living room. Katrina is the first to see Christian. She stands and all I see is lust in her eyes. Gross.

"My oh my Annie, you didn't tell me your boyfriend looked like, this." She strokes his arm lightly and Christian's eyebrows raise. "I'm Katrina, Kate's mother." He smiles awkwardly as she gets closer to him.

"I'm Christian. Ana's boyfriend and the father of her child. Pleased to meet you." He mumbles. He doesn't know how to react with her and that makes me laugh out loud. Kate looks appalled and pulls Elliot to the other side of the room.

"Mom stop. You're like thirty years older than him. Don't be disgusting and stop trying to steal Ana's boyfriend from her." She chuckles and taps his chest again, before sitting down. He turns around to me and practically runs over, hugging me.

"Protect me from that woman." I howl with laughter and he frowns at me. I pull his face down to mine and kiss him lovingly.

"I will always protect you from Cougars." He laughs and kisses me again. When we turn around everyone is watching us. I wrap my arms around Christian's waist and he tucks me under his arm. Mia sighs.

"You guys, are so freaking cute." I smile and Christian kisses my hair. We both sit down, I make sure I sit between Katrina and Christian and we all start talking about the future. "So what are you guys gonna do when the baby's born?" I look up at Christian.

"Well, I haven't told Ana this yet, but I went to look at a house the other day." I sit up and look at him.

"You what? Without me?" He nods and takes my hand.

"I'm sorry baby, but it was when you were still scared and I didn't want you to freak out more." I nod and lean back again. "Well, I loved it, and I knew Ana would too. So, I bought it." Everyone gasps and I sit up, my mouth open.

"You, you bought a house?"

"To be fair Ana, you're gonna love it." Elliot says. I turn to him shocked and he frowns. "Um, I mean,

You might do. I haven't seen it. I'm not rebuilding it." Christian brings his hand to his face.

"Great job on not telling Ana that you know you asshole." Christian says and I shake my head at him.

"You bought a house?" He nods.

"I'm sorry Ana. But it's perfect. I couldn't not." I sigh and he leans in. "It's got a meadow." I look at him sideways and smile.

"So, we have a house?" He nods. "When will it be ready?" He looks at Elliot.

"About five months. You should be able to move in before the baby's born." I grin at him then hug Christian.

"We're really grown up aren't we?" He chuckles and nods.

"Thanks for not being angry." I pull away.

"Oh I'm still pissed that you bought it without my consent but I'll just save it. For when I do something bad." Everyone laughs and Grace sits forward.

"So, have you thought of any names?" Christian looks down at me.

"Well, the obvious ones are Grace." Grace puts her hand to her heart and smiles. "Rose, after my grandmother, Carla, after my mother. I love the name Phoebe, or May. I'm not sure." Christian sits up.

"Wait. You've thought of all these names and didn't consult me? I thought that's something we should be doing together?" I sit up too.

"Yeah well I thought that about buying a house but I guess you didn't consult me with that either!" He narrows his eyes at me for a moment.

"Call it even?"

"Yep." We both high five and everyone laughs.

Once everyone has left Kate, Elliot, Christian and I all sit on the sofa chatting about today.

"Jose and Gia really seemed to hit it off." I say, and Kate nods.

"They went home together." Christian chuckles.

"That sounds like Gia." I gasp and slap his arm. I look at him and he winks at me, which send butterflies all the way down there. Recently, over the past few weeks I've just been feeling ridiculously aroused all the time. And with a boyfriend like Christian Grey it doesn't take much to get him in the sack, but I find myself growing increasingly uncomfortable. I lean over and stroke his arm, resting my head on his shoulder. Elliot and Kate look at me and as Kate smiles warmly Elliot smirks, probably knowing what I'm trying to do. Christian is just completely oblivious to my advances and continues to talk to Elliot about baseball. Eventually I lean in and whisper in his ear.

"Can we go to bed now? I'm really tired." He looks at me and nods, standing.

"We're gonna head to bed. Ana's really tired." Elliot smirks.

"Yeah, that's what she is." Kate shakes her head at him and I wink at them as we walk to my room. When I shut the door behind me Christian has his back facing me.

"Ok, so do you want a shower before bed? Or do you just wanna go straight to sl-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as I've walked over and spun him round, placing my lips on his. He responds immediately and picks me up, pressing me up against the wall. He starts kissing my neck while he moves my panties out the way. Thank god I was wearing a dress. He slides two fingers inside me and I moan loudly.

"So this is what you meant by tired." He whispers and I moan some sort of answer. Within seconds he's inside me and he positions himself so that he lifts my thighs and brings me down heavily on top of him. I grab his face and kiss him heatedly, then our lips don't even touch as our mouths are just open, gasping and breathing heavily. With a few more thrusts he reaches down and pinches my clit and that makes me shake and shudder into an orgasm, with him coming shortly afterwards. He stays for god knows how long, kissing me and pressing his forehead against mine. He finally puts me down and I smile.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I whisper, kissing him one last time, before walking out the room to see Elliot standing in the doorway of the bathroom brushing his teeth. He smirks at me and winks and I roll my eyes at him. "Hey, all couples do it, especially you and Kate." He takes the toothbrush out his mouth and points it at me.

"Yeah but Kate tries to keep the noise down. You on the other hand-"

"-Oh like we don't hear 'Kate, baby, oh god yes, faster baby, oh yes Kate, yes!' Every night?" I say, imitating Elliot. He laughs and leans against the doorframe.

"I have to say that turned me on a little." I laugh and walk into the bathroom, push him out and shut T he door, locking it. I hear a chuckle and a knock.

"Yes?"

"I don't have anywhere to put my toothbrush."

"Shove it up your ass!" I shout at him, he laughs and I hear him walk away. I strip and get in the shower, letting the hot water run down my body. I wash my hair and then get the soap to wash my body. When I get to my little bump I smile. "Thank you baby girl." I whisper, then continue to wash myself. I get out and wrap a towel around me, walking back to my room. Christian has fallen asleep on top of the covers, in the middle of the bed. I smirk and cock my head to one side. "Christian." I whisper. He slowly lifts his head and opens his eyes.

"Hmm?" I smile and drop my towel. He widens his eyes as they rake down my fast growing body. He nods and I climb onto the bed, straddling him.

"I think this is a bit unfair don't you think?" I say to him, looking down at his tshirt and jeans. He nods and I pull the hem of his tshirt up, he sits and raises his arms so that I can take it off. He reaches up to my face and I push him away. "Uh uh uh, not yet." I push him back down on the bed and I see the amusement in his eyes. I slide down his body, undoing his jeans and sliding them down his legs. I throw them on the floor and hook my fingers around the waistband of his boxers. I look up at him and he nods, licking his lips. I pull slowly, releasing him. I very gently kiss the tip and it twitches as he moans. I smile and pull them off. Then I sit on top of him and rock myself back and forth, teasing him. He puts his head back.

"Ana." He moans, reaching forward to push himself inside me but I grab his hands and pin them to the bed. He raises his eyebrows then grins at me. I sit back down and grind on him again. He moans and throws his head back again. After a while he looks up at me. "Ana please." I look down at him and smile, positioning myself over him.

"Is this what you want?" He nods eagerly and I lower myself into him. We both moan as I start to move, up and down, he reaches forward and grabs my breasts, squeezing them, I place my hands on his and continue to ride him, closing my eyes and feeling my orgasm build again. I bring myself down with such force that we both come at the same time. I lay on his chest while short little spasms run through me. He strokes my hair and kisses my head.

"Ana that was, wow." I nod as my eyes close.

"I know." He breathes in and squeezes me tighter.

"I love you." He says softly. I smile against him.

"I love you too." I reply, my head still against his chest as I fall asleep after what has been an eventful day.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So sorry I haven't updated in over a month, it's really shitty of me. I'll upload another chapter of 'Everything's Changed' to make up for it. Let me know what you think, thank you!**

 **Sophie x**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

I wake up and stretch my body out across the bed, noticing that Christian isn't there. I'm sore, but that's probably from last night, which is absolutely fine with me. I get up and put on one of his shirts, which will soon be too small for me to wear. I walk into the living room and see Kate, Elliot and Christian looking deep in conversation. I clear my throat and they all look up. Christian looks at me with utter devotion and that makes my heart melt. Kate looks at me like she's about to cry and Elliot just grins wildly. I look at them all confused. "Hey guys, what's with the faces?" Christian turns to them and whispers something and they stop whatever they're doing. He looks nervous, I can hazard a guess at what they were talking about and I don't get why Christian is acting like this. I think it's pretty clear I want to spend the rest of my life with him considering my current situation, so why he'd be nervous I don't know. I sit down next to Christian and kiss his cheek. He looks down and smiles at me.

"Morning beautiful." I blush and he leans down and kisses me softly. We hear a sigh and look up, Kate is gazing at us swooning. Then she looks at Elliot.

"Why don't you say that to me in the mornings?" Elliot wraps his arms around her.

"Have you seen you in the mornings? I'm a fan of honesty babe." She gasps and smacks him. I laugh and Christian takes my hand.

"Well, we better get ready or we'll be late." I look at him confused.

"Where are we going?" Kate squeals and I look up at her. Elliot nudges her with his elbow and she looks at me and hides her smile.

"I've just organised a little something for us both. Just think of it as an anniversary of some kind." I chuckle and nod.

"Ok. I'll go and get dressed." I jump up and run into my bedroom. I get dressed into a light blue summer dress with white lace around the hem. I love it because it hides my tiny bump so that when we're out in public the paparazzi don't suspect anything. I plait the sides of my hair and pin them behind my head, add some minimal makeup and walk into the living room. Christian gets up and grabs his car keys.

"You look beautiful baby." He kisses me lovingly and I smile.

"Bye guys." I say as Kate wipes a tear subtly from her eye. I look at her suspiciously but Christian already has me out the door. When we're in the car we make small talk, then sit in a comfortable silence. He parks and we get out, I can smell the sea air and I can't think why he brought us here. I look to him and smile. He takes my hand and already I hear people whispering.

"There's Christian Grey! God he's so hot, he looks so happy!"

"That's because of Anastasia Steele, his girlfriend."

"They're such a cute couple."

I look to Christian and he smiles, brings me in front of him, raises his hands and strokes my face, then slowly leans in and kisses me. We hear people swoon and sigh, I giggle and push him away. We walk down the pier until Christian stops. "Ok, we're here." He grins. I frown and look around.

"What?" She points his chin to his left and I turn and gasp. "Christian." He puts his arm around me and walks forward. A man with a fancy floral shirt comes walking up the pier. Christian shakes his hand.

"Mac, this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele." He shakes my hand next.

"I know Christian, you're all over the news most of the time ma'am. May I say you are twice as beautiful in person." I blush and look down.

"Thank you." He smiles at me and Christian squeezes my shoulder.

"Right. Shall we get you two on board then?" Mac says and I look up to Christian.

"It is yours?" He nods and I look up at the huge white boat I see before me. It's beautiful, and on the side of it I see 'The Grace' written on it in italics. I look up at him and shake my head. "Christian, every time I think I know you inside and out, you surprise me again." He smiles and kisses me softly, putting something over my head. I roll my eyes when I realise what it is. "Seriously? A life jacket?" He winks at me and I just shake my head. When we get on board he asks me to wait downstairs in the little living room while he sorts everything out up top. I wait for about thirty minutes before the engine stops and Christian beckons me up through the little window. I make my way upstairs and gasp at the sight I see. Christian has a blanket with a basket of food on it, a bucket with ice and champagne in it and strawberries covered in chocolate laid out in front of him. I walk forward and turn around, my back facing him. "Christian this is just breathtaking. I can't believe you would do all this for-" I am stopped mid sentence when I see what I do. Christian is on one knee holding a small black box, giving me the biggest grin I've ever seen. Immediately tears spring in my eyes and I cup my mouth with my hands.

"Anastasia Steele. You have been a part of my life for some time now, and in that time I've had to deal with heartache, scumbag boyfriends, fights, angry parents and secret pregnancies." I giggle nervously and he takes a deep breath. "But that being said, I wouldn't have gone through all that if I knew you weren't the one I'm supposed to be with. I love you, I always have and I always will. So, Anastasia, you impossible woman, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He looks so hopeful and as tears flow down my cheeks the only thing my brain is telling me to say is,

"Yes." He blinks back tears and his smile widens. He gets up and pulls out the ring, I hold out my left hand and he slides it on my ring finger. When it's securely on we look up at each other and I take off my life jacket, throwing it down the stairs. He narrows his eyes at me but I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. We kiss for God knows how long before he pulls away.

"I have food for you, fiancée." I giggle and smile up at him.

"Well then let's eat, fiancée." We both sit down and start eating, never taking our hands off one another, we were touching the whole time.

Christian POV

The next day I had to leave Ana in bed because of a very pressing matter at work. Fucking Japanese. I'm busy working through a shit tone of paper work when my intercom buzzes. "What." I'm not usually so short with Andrea so I hear her hesitation when she tells me my father is here. I stop what I'm doing immediately. "Send him in." I hang up and turn my chair around, bracing myself for what's to come. I hear the door open and close behind me and I just take a deep breath before turning round.

"Christian." He says, walking forward.

"What do you want." I hiss at him. He looks surprised, why the fuck would he be? He called my fiancée a gold digger.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Ana." I just look up at him so he continues. "I'm sorry for causing a scene the other night. It was something that I shouldn't have done in the situation we were in and I apologise for any inconvenience I caused you." I scoff.

"Are you being serious? You called the love of my life a gold digger and you're apologising for making a scene? And to have the audacity to come into my place of work to tell me that? That is not like the man who raised me." I see guilt flash in his eyes before anger.

"Christian I was just looking out for you-"

"-No. I'll tell you what you were doing." I get up and walk forward. "You were trying to make me see that I shouldn't be with her. And why? Because she hasn't got as much money as we do, so that automatically means she wants me for my fortune. Well I'm glad you think I'm so unlovable, really means a lot." He shakes his head.

"Well it hardly looks good does it Christian?" I smack my fist on the desk and he jumps slightly.

"You had no right! No fucking right to speak to her like that! If someone was talking to mom like that would you let them?" He looks down. "No, you wouldn't. So don't you dare tell me it doesn't look good that I'm with her. Because I'd rather be with her and not see you anymore than be without her-"

"-Oh Christian you're being absurd." I scoff.

"Then why the fuck did I ask her to marry me?" The look of shock in his face is priceless and if it had been any other situation I would have found it funny.

"What did she say?" He says in a small voice. I walk right up to him.

"Well considering she's wearing the ring right now I think you can draw your own conclusions from that one, huh dad?" He shakes his head in disapproval. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a lot of work to do before I get back to my fiancée. Goodbye." I turn and walk to my desk, sitting down. I don't look up and I can tell he's hovering but eventually he gives up and leaves. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and sit back in my chair. What the fuck is happening to my family?

Ana POV

I try to call Christian to say that I'm at work but he's not picking up so I just go anyway. Apparently I've got a new case on my hands, the suicide murder case still hasn't been solved. I make my way into work with the biggest smile on my face, which probably looks a bit strange considering I'm walking to the morgue. I walk in to see a body on the table and Jose examining it. He looks up at me and laughs.

"What's that smile for?" I walk towards him and hold up my left hand and he gasps. "Oh Ana!" He takes off his gloves and walks round to my side of the table. "You're going to be so happy!" He says as he pulls me into his arms.

"I know, I'm the happiest I've ever been." He gives me a heartfelt smile and we hear someone clear their throat. Jose let's go of me and I turn to see Mason standing in the doorway.

"So you've moved on from that other guy and now you're with Jose huh?" He says with a fake smile plastered on his face. The urge to roll my eyes is overwhelming but I keep a smile on my face.

"Actually I was just telling Jose that Christian proposed yesterday. We're getting married." His face immediately drops and he walks up to me.

"Ana, it's incredibly inappropriate to discuss your personal life whilst at work. You know that." I step back and try to keep smiling.

"Actually Mason the question you asked me was wildly inappropriate. Asking if I had split up with my current fiancée and then started dating a co worker immediately afterwards. That's borderline invasive don't you think?" Jose tries to hide a laugh and Mason just looks at me.

"Mmm. Well, try to keep a focussed mind today Ana. For everyone's sake." He turns and walks out the room and once he's gone Jose bursts into laughter.

"Borderline invasive." He says, wiping tears from his eyes. I hit him lightly and laugh. We get on with the postmortem when there's a knock at the door. "Come in." Jose says, and the door opens. I turn around and see Christian's father standing in front of me.

"Carrick?" I say confused. Why is he here?

"Anastasia." I frown at him. "Can I have a word?" I turn back to the body and sigh.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment Mr Grey. Can it wait?" I hear him walk forward but then he steps back when he sees what I'm doing.

"Ana I need to talk to you urgently." I take off my gloves and turn around.

"Only my friends call me Ana, and from the last time we spoke I would have assumed you wouldn't want to be this gold digger's friend." He runs his hand through his hair, a trait Christian must have picked up from him.

"Anastasia I was out of order with what I said and I apologise." I fold my arms and lean against the table.

"Ok. But why are you here now? Why couldn't that have waited? For both me and Christian and maybe your wife as well." He clears his throat and looks up at me.

"I'm here to see what it takes." I narrow my eyes at him.

"What what takes?" He steps forward and takes something out of his pocket.

"To get you away from Christian." I see that what he has in his hands is a cheque book and I shake my head, disgusted with his suggestion.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have anything. Christian told me that. So what will it take to get you away from him?" I continue to just stare at him. "Well come on. There must be some price." I shake my head at him in disbelief.

"You know, I always knew you didn't like me Carrick. But to think that I would stoop as low as to accept money off of you so that I will stay away from Christian is by far the most insulting, disgusting and degrading thing you have ever said to me. I'm pretty sure you don't need me to tell you my answer so goodbye." I turn back around and see Jose looking at me sympathetically.

"Anastasia. You are not right for my son. You have no money, no social standing, how do you think you will look in front of my families friends? You'll be the laughing stock of Seattle Anastasia, and sooner or later it will become clear to Christian what you are." I turn back around and step forward, trying to control my anger.

"If you even cared, about Christian's feelings in the first place you would have heard him the first time when he told you to fuck off." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Now, now. I know the care home you were in would have taught you to act like an animal when you're angry but listen to me-"

"-No you listen to me, Mr Grey. I love your son with all my heart and we're having a baby together. We're getting married and I need you to understand that. Quite frankly, I do not give a shit that you don't like me. I have a very strong dislike for you, and I'm pretty sure Christian does too at the moment. So please do us all a favour and get out of our lives if you're going to continue being an arrogant, self righteous dickhead." He looks enraged and walks closer to me.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that. Christian will soon realise what he's done. You'll see." With that he turns and walks out the room. I let out the breath I was holding and turn to Jose, with tears in my eyes. He walks round and hugs me.

"Oh Ana, I'm so sorry." I sob into his chest, concentrating on not having an anxiety attack. When he lets me go I hold my head and close my eyes.

"I feel dizzy." He looks at me worriedly.

"Are you going to faint?" I nod and fall into his arms and hear him shouting for help before everything goes black.

Christian POV

I'm sitting at my desk when I get a call from Jose. I frown and pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Christian. Ana she's-" He's breathing heavily and I stand up immediately.

"Jose what's happened." I hear more heavy breathing.

"Ana collapsed I don't know- she was fine before I can't-" I can hear that he's in tears and I try to calm the panic rising quickly in my chest.

"Are you at work?"

"Yes, I just- I called for someone and she's being taken to the maternity ward now." I run my free hand through my hair and curse under my breath. Why didn't she tell me?

"I'll be there in five minutes." I hang up and shout Taylor's name and he appears within seconds. "Ana's in hospital. You need to take me there now." He nods and I see the worry on his face and he's not trying to hide it whatsoever.

When we arrive at the hospital I jump straight out the car before it even stops. I'm then greeted like I usually am with a few photographers. "Mr Grey! Why are you in such a rush to get to the hospital?" I turn around and shove the man that asked me that.

"Why don't you fucking understand the word privacy?" Taylor pulls me away and I run straight into the hospital again. I march up to the desk and demand to know where Anastasia Steele's room is. The receptionist bats her eyelids at me and asks if I'm of any relation to her. I lean in and whisper menacingly in her face. "I'm her fucking fiancée. Where is her room." She leans back and types something on her computer.

"373." She barely whispers. I'm off again down the halls and up stairs until I eventually reach her room. I burst in and see her sitting up with her hand resting on her stomach, Jose's holding her hand. She looks up and immediately bursts into tears. Jose sees me and stands up.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Before he leaves I catch his shoulder.

"Thank you." He nods and smiles weakly at me, obviously he's had a fright. I sit next to her and pull her into my arms. "How are you baby?" She shakes her head and clings on to me.

"I was so scared Christian." I frown, pulling her closer to me. We sit like this for a few minutes before my mom comes in.

"Hello you two. Ana, how are you feeling?" She wipes her eyes and shrugs. Poor baby.

"What's the matter Grace? Is she ok?" She says panicking. My mom smiles.

"Well the good news is that your baby is fine and it wasn't anything to do with the pregnancy." We both breathe a sigh of relief and relax. "But, the bad news is this was brought on by dehydration and a peak in your anxiety and stress levels. Did anything happen when you were at work Ana?" I look at her and when she opens her mouth to speak my dad bursts into the room. I stand up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I shout. My mom looks at me shocked then to my dad.

"I'm here because I heard about Ana! Is she ok?" I scoff and walk forward.

"And why would you care if she's ok or not? Just two hours ago you were asking me to leave her." My mom gasps.

"Carrick! How dare you!" He shoots my mom a look and she raises her eyebrows.

"He's here because it's his fault." We hear a small voice say from behind us. I turn around to Ana.

"What?" I say. She's looking at my dad with an icy glare.

"He came to my work and tried to offer me money so that I'd leave you Christian." I turn to my father and feel nothing but rage.

"What!" I shout, he puts both his hands up in defence.

"Now Christian, you don't seem to understand that she is not good for our family-"

"-No. That's where you're wrong. She is the best thing for me. And I do not give a fuck if you don't think so. She is my life, and so is that baby. And I will die before letting anything happen to them. I don't know where the man that raised me is right now because you are certainly not him. These past few days I have never been more disgusted over someone's behaviour, and until you can accept that she is the one for me, I don't want to see your face ever again." He stares at me for a moment and I hold it. Then he turns and walks out.

"Fine. Marry that poor gold digger." That's when I lose my shit and pull his shoulders down so that he falls to the ground. I get on top of him while Ana and my mom start shouting at me to get off him. I raise my fist and just before I hit him an arm catches me and I turn round to see Elliot holding me back and Kate standing in the doorway gasping.

"Christian what the fuck are you doing?" Elliot shouts, pulling me off my dad. I look at him on the floor and run my hand through my hair.

"He called her a fucking gold digger again. I'm not having it Elliot!" I say, pointing at him. My dad gets up and starts shouting at me again and Elliot starts shouting back. I join in and Kate moves forward and starts sticking up for Ana. My mom just stands looking shocked and we stop when we hear a voice that overpowers all of us.

"That's enough!" We all go silent and turn to see Ana with her arms folded over her chest. "Do you all realise you're doing this is a hospital room? With a woman that just collapsed because of her high stress levels? Do you think this is helping? Carrick, as I told you before I don't care what you think of me, Christian and I are in love and it will stay that way. Christian, thank you for sticking up for me honey but I don't want anymore feud between you both. Elliot and Kate, well thanks for coming, but I don't want you two joining in either. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired, and if I'm right Grace you want to keep me in overnight?" She nods. "Very well. If you want to continue this argument please take it elsewhere, because I'm going to sleep." And with that, she turns the light off and curls up in her bed. We all stand in darkness and my dad is the first one to leave. Then Elliot pats my shoulder and they both leave. My mom hugs me and walks out, leaving me and Ana in the room alone. I walk over and sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"It's ok." She whispers back. I reach forward and put my hand out, stroking her.

"I didn't mean to get so angry, I just can't handle people talking about you like that." There's more silence.

"It's fine. Thank you for fighting this for me. I love you." I smile to myself.

"I love you too baby." I sit for a while before I hear her giggle. "What is it?"

"You're stroking my ass." I laugh loudly and she joins me.

"And what a fine ass it is Miss Steele." She giggles some more and I take my hand away. There's another pause.

"Do you think it would be bad if we had sex in a hospital room?" I laugh and shake my head at her, moving so that I'm on top of the covers lying down, with my arms around her.

"I think we should wait until we get home. Then we can have all the sex you want." She giggles again.

"All the sex that I want?" I kiss her hair.

"Ok, all the sex that I want." We laugh again before I hear her heavy breathing and realise she's asleep. It's only actually about six o'clock in the evening, but with what she's gone through today she deserves a rest. I must do too because soon I find myself drifting off to sleep.

Ana POV

Much to the annoyance of Christian as soon as I was discharged I told him I should go back to work. He gave me a glare but he didn't say anything because he knows he won't win. I walk in and see Jose standing with a pipet in his hands. He looks shocked to see me. "Ana? What are you doing here? Are you ok?" I nod and smile at him, walking round the table.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you so much Jose, you're a real hero." I hug him and kiss his cheek. He smiles at me.

As the day goes on I feel distracted. I get stuff wrong and drop things. Eventually Jose tells me to take a breather so I walk out of the hospital and sigh, running my hands through my hair. Why did he have to do that? Why can't he just understand that I love Christian, not his money. I don't understand why he hates me so much. I ball my fists and just breathe in and out, leaning on the wall. "Ana?" I look up and roll my eyes.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I mutter to myself, then I look up. "What do you want Ethan." He walks over to me and I back away slightly.

"I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour. In our relationship and out. I didn't mean for any of this to happen I just- I just hadn't had feelings like this since Sarah." I frown at him.

"Who's Sarah?" He sighs, and leans against the wall next to me, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag.

"She was my girlfriend. Three fucking years and the love of my life. But then I found out she was cheating on me. For six months. That's why I was so wary of you and Christian. But I found the guy and dealt with it." I look at him and smile sadly at him, noticing he's looking deep in thought.

"So it's not your fault you're a total psycho. It's Sarah's." He chuckles and takes another drag of his cigarette.

"I suppose. I really am sorry Ana. I guess the Robinson's weren't very nice people anyway, her family hated me." I nod. I start shivering and realise that I forgot my coat.

"Shoot. I forgot my coat." I turn to Ethan. "I'm sorry that happened to you Ethan. I mean it doesn't excuse your behaviour but it makes more sense now. We're OK." He nods and I walk back inside.

"Ana!" He calls and I turn around. "You forgot your purse." He gives it to me wth a smile and I shake my head and roll my eyes, laughing.

"Right, thanks Ethan. It was nice to see you." He nods and salutes me then walks off. I put my purse on my shoulder and start walking back to the morgue. Then it hits me. Her name was Sarah. And her family is the Robinson's. Sarah Robinson. Shit, it couldn't be. Could it? I run down to the morgue and into the office to get her file, laying it on the table. I go through her parents statements before I find her previous relationships and sure enough, Ethan Kavanagh. How did I miss this? He said he dealt with the guy she was cheating on him with. Oscar Ronan and her were together, and if they weren't they were certainly having sex. I cup my hand to my mouth and shake my head. Please let it not be him.

"Hey Ana." I jump and turn to see Jose. "Why have you got Sarah Robinson's file out?" I look at him worriedly. "What?" I sigh.

"Ethan had something to do with her. He was with her for three years. They broke up because she cheated on him and he 'dealt' with the guy she did it with." His face drops.

"You don't think-"

"-I don't know." I say, there's a silence. "We still have those prints right? We could do a check, see whether they're his or not." He nods.

"Wait. We need his prints too." I think for a moment then realise, holding up my purse.

"He touched this about two minutes ago. Dust it and see what it comes up with." He smiles sadly and nods, taking the purse.

"I don't think it's him Ana. Don't worry. I'll get this sorted and you go home." I nod and let out a deep breath. He reaches forward and hugs me.

"Thanks. Bye." He says goodbye and I make my way out again.

I make my way to GEH because Christian called me saying he was still at the office. I walk in and go straight to the elevator, Holding my stomach and running my hands over my baby girl. I walk past Andrea with a smile and knock on Christian's door.

"Come in." He says and I open the door. He looks up and immediately a huge grin appears on his face. "Hey baby." When I don't give him a grin back he frowns. "What's up? Is it the baby?" He says, getting up and walking over to me. "Do you feel ill?" I shake my head and he holds my cheeks. "Tell me."

"Ethan's prints are being tested." Christian looks at me suspiciously.

"What? What for?" I look up at him.

"He knew Sarah Robinson." He continues to look at me confused. "The suicide murder case." Christian gasps and steps back.

"Holy shit." I nod and walk to the white sofa, sitting down with force.

"I don't know what to do Christian. Ethan a murderer? I mean, I knew he wasn't all there but, a murderer? I just hope those test results come back as a no match. It could just be a coincidence that she cheated on him wth some guy. It may not have been Oscar Ronan. Oh god." I say, sighing. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair.

"Well whatever the results are I will help you through this. Did you have a good day apart from that?" I shrug and he nods.

"What about you?" He shrugs as well and kisses my cheek.

"It was average. I was thinking about you all day." I smile and turn to him.

"You know you said we'd have sex when we got back?" He nods, eyeing me suspiciously. I smile at him and he chuckles.

"You're insatiable Mrs Grey." I gasp and he looks at me confused. "What?"

"Mrs Grey?" He smiles and picks up my left hand, fiddling with my engagement ring.

"When this is off, and it's replaced with another ring, you will be Mrs Grey. So I may as well start calling you it now." I smile and practically pounce on him, kissing him hard. He moves and lays me down on the sofa, getting on top of me. We're literally about to start when there's a knock on the door. "Fuck." He hisses and sits up, putting a pillow over his crotch, making me giggle. "Come in." He says, irritated. Andrea walks in and tells him he has a meeting in five minutes. "Cancel it. Cancel everything else for the day. I'm going home with my fiancée." Andrea looks at me and I roll my eyes, she tries not to laugh and nods, walking out. He turns to me and starts kissing my neck.

"Christian let's go home." He nods and smiles at me. I stand up and walk to the door, then turn around when I realise he hasn't followed me. I look at him sitting on the sofa smiling awkwardly at me. "Come on." He puts his finger up.

"Just give me a minute." I soon realise why he needs to wait and burst out laughing. "Can you turn around?" I frown at him.

"Why? Because my face turns you on?" I laugh. He tilts his head to the side and nods.

"Everything about you turns me on Ana." I smile cheekily at him and walk forward slowly, making sure I sway my hips. He looks at me warily. "Ana, what are you doing?" I shake my head and look innocent.

"I just thought I'd help with your situation." His eyes darken and when I get to him he leans back and I see a very noticeable bulge in his pants. I sit down next to him and rest my elbows on his thigh. "Hmm, what to do. This?" I reach forward and grab it through his pants and he moans, but I take my hand away. He glares at me and I smile sweetly at him. Then I stand up and get down on my knees in front of him, I slide his zipper down and ease him out of his boxers. I hold it in my hand and squeeze it every now and then, making him stiffen and moan. "Yeah, there's no way we could have hidden this." I slowly take all of it in my mouth, whilst making eye contact with him and a low growl resonates from the back of his throat.

"Fuck Ana." He murmurs, his head rolling back then forward again, watching me. I wait until he's about to come and stand up. He glares at me before he sees me remove my jeans and slide my underwear down my legs. I straddle him and lower myself down, both of us moaning in each other's mouths. It doesn't take long for him to start moving his hips up and down fast, then he reaches down and starts circling my clit with his thumb and I buck forward, making him moan loudly. "Jesus." He says, with a strained voice. I put my hands either side of Christian and clutch the back of the sofa, then I rise and slam back down on him quickly, meeting his rhythm. He leans forward and grabs my face in his hands, kissing me as we both come together. "I love you." I smile against his mouth as I catch my breath.

"I love you too." We sit for a while just in this position, then I get off of him and get dressed.

"Ana." He says, playing with my fingers on our drive to my apartment.

"Yes." I say, in the same tone.

"When do you want to get married?" I frown, deep in thought.

"Hmm." He glances over to me before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Don't feel like you have to answer now. I was just wondering." I smile at him and squeeze his hand.

"No it's not that, I just haven't thought about it that much. We did get engaged two days ago." I giggle and he chuckles and nods.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. Maybe after the baby's born so that I can get skinny again." I see him pouting and I roll my eyes. "What?"

"I just, I want you to be my wife now." I can't help the small laugh that escapes me. "Ana!"

"I'm sorry! But you sound like a petulant child." I laugh and he shakes his head, feigning disapproval. "Plus, our baby girl will be at our wedding." He grins at that and I know I've convinced him. He reaches over and strokes my stomach.

"Ok. You win this time." I scoff and bat his hand away.

"This time? Honey, now that we're getting married, you don't get to win anymore." He laughs at that.

"Yeah ok. And when have I ever lost?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Ok. When I wanted to get pizza and you wanted Chinese, when I wanted to go to work today, when I wanted to go out and you wanted to stay in, when-"

"-Ok, ok. I never won anyway, I get it. Whatever you say dear." I laugh and run my fingers through his hair.

"I hope you know how important you are to me." He glances to the side again.

"Of course I do." I take his hand again and entwine our fingers.

"No, seriously. I know I've messed you around but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're it for me, this is all I want." He smiles warmly and as we pull up he stops the car and turns to me.

"And you are all I want. Trust me baby, I know." He leans in and kisses me softly. "Let's go inside. I'm feeling pasta tonight." I wrinkle my face in disgust.

"Ugh no. We've had pasta three times this week, I feel like a salad." He sighs as he walks around and opens my door for me.

"But I really want pasta Ana." I give him a look and he rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically. "Fine. Whatever you say sweetheart." I glare at him as we walk through the door.

"Don't take that tone with me Mr Grey." He grabs me and pulls me close to him.

"I will take whatever tone I want to Mrs Grey." He kisses me and we hear a throat clear. I move away when I see Kate and Elliot sitting smirking at us.

"Hey you two." Elliot says. I smile at them and take Christian's hand, sitting down with him on the sofa.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kate turns the TV off and leans back into Elliot.

"We were just saying, you're going to be pretty big in a couple of months Ana. So we should make the most of your small baby while we can. Let's go on holiday!" I look up at Christian and he shrugs and nods.

"Could be fun." He says and I nod.

"Ok, let's do it. Where are we going?" Christian wraps his arms around me.

"We could go to our home in Aspen Elliot? That should be ok if I call early and ask the house keepers to get everything ready." Elliot nods and Kate laughs.

"You guys are so rich sometimes it takes me by surprise." Elliot leans in and kisses her and she smiles up at him, they're so in love. We leave it at that and all go to bed with one thing in mind, a well deserved get away.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long, I've been so busy recently. I've made this chapter as long as I can so I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think:)**

 **Sophie x**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Christian opens the car door for me and I step out, my mouth hanging open at the huge jet that is sat on the runway. I feel fingers on my chin that close my mouth and I look up to see Christian smiling at me. "You should close your mouth baby, you'll catch flies." I stick my tongue out at him and he chuckles, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey guys!" Kate shouts from the jet door. We walk towards her and up the stairs into the cabin.

"Holy shit." I whisper, aside from the few chairs in rows this doesn't look like a plane. It's decorated with Christian's favourite colour theme, white and different shades of grey. No doubt our wedding colours will be white and grey, knowing him. I take a seat next to Christian and whistle, turning to him. "You are quite the eccentric aren't you Mr Grey?" He smiles and nods.

"I am indeed, Miss Steele." He leans forward and kisses me, making Elliot fake wretch.

"If you guys are going to do that all holiday I'm just going to leave." I roll my eyes at him while Christian glares at him.

"Can I make a point for the second time that it's not like you and Kate are the quietest in the evenings." He narrows his eyes at me and Kate laughs. She looks at Elliot with such adoration that I can't help but grin at her, she's so in love with him it's ridiculous. I hope Elliot just proposed to her already, it's been so long now. He was supposed to propose in Paris, but couldn't as he was called home early because of work. He was disappointed and I think Kate was too. She isn't stupid and what with her crazy amazing perception skills I reckon she knew. I lean back and rest my head on Christian's shoulder, stroking my stomach. Our baby girl is getting quite big now, I'm only just four months pregnant and I'm starting to show quite a bit. I smile as I close my eyes, falling asleep dreaming about our future.

"Ana, baby we're here." I wake up as Christian softly whispers in my ear. I sit up slowly and stretch out. "Come on, the house is ready, we just need to get there." He takes my hand and leads me out of the plane where the cool Aspen air hits me immediately. I see the snow capped mountains in the distance and all the forests surrounding us and I smile. This is perfect, it's just what I need right now. We get in the car and begin our journey to the log cabin Christian and Elliot's parents own.

When we pull up I gasp as I look at it. When you hear the words log cabin you don't expect a mansion sized wooden house. One side of the house is just glass from the ceiling to the floor on both levels. "Do you like it?" Christian says, coming up behind me.

"Like it? Christian it's beautiful." I wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him.

Christian POV

I squeeze her tight as she kisses me softly. "I'm glad you like it baby. Shall we go inside?" She nods eagerly and I look at Elliot who is noticeably nervous. I smile at him and he puts his thumb up to me. This has to go off without a hitch, it needs to be perfect. We walk in and Ana has a sharp intake of breath as she sees the foyer. Kate gasps and Elliot sends a smirk over to my direction. There are fairy lights down both sides of the staircase in the middle and they go up and round the balcony all leading through into the dining room. Kate and Ana both look at each other, totally speechless. We follow the lights into the dining area and Ana holds her hands to her face while Kate looks up at Elliot. Before us stands two arches, light up with more lights, and a reverend stands between them both, smiling brightly at us. Ana turns around and shakes her head at me in disbelief. I look at Elliot and he nods. We pull them both forward and get on one knee at the same time. "I proposed to you not long ago at all, and if I'm honest I thought I could wait. But I can't. Ana, I want you to be mine, now, and for the rest of our lives. I cannot wait another second without you as my wife so please, will you marry me today, this very second because I can't wait any longer to call you mine." Tears stream down her face as she nods.

"Yes." I stand and kiss her, ten I embrace her tightly. We both look to Kate and Elliot. He's on one knee still, while Kate's eyes fill with tears. He takes a deep breath and holds her hand.

"Kate, you are bossy, controlling, angry, loud and rude-" Kate interrupts him with a scoff. "But, without those things I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. You have changed me in so many ways Kate, and I don't have a fancy proposal lined up for you. But what I do have is a reverend, two rings, and a heart that will love until the day it stops beating. Please Kate, be my wife. Marry me now." Kate nods and gets down on the floor with him, kissing him hard. They stand up eventually and we walk towards each other, the girls hugging and crying. Elliot and I look at each other and embrace, we pulled it off and now is the time.

"Ladies, Revered Hugh is waiting for us. Are you ready?" They both nod. We walk down together, Ana on my arm, Kate on Elliot's. We approach the Reverend and he starts talking, all I can think of as I'm putting the ring on Ana's finger is that I am the luckiest man on earth.

Ana POV

After three blissful days in marital heaven, Christian finally decides that we actually have to go out somewhere. We have stayed together inside the house for so long, you can't really blame us though, we are newly weds. Having a joint wedding with no witnesses was not what I originally visioned my wedding to be like, but I couldn't be happier. I lay in bed next to my husband and gaze at him. "You know it's rude to stare." He says with his eyes closed and I giggle.

"I can't help that my husband is gorgeous." He opens his eyes and pulls me closer.

"Gorgeous, hm?" I nod and he kisses me passionately. "So, where do you want to go today?" I shrug as my hand glides down his torso to his already hard erection. He moans softly when I squeeze it gently.

"Maybe we could stay in bed for a while?" He grins at me and climbs on top of me, kissing me softly. As I start to strike him faster he kisses me harder, letting his tongue slip into my mouth as I do the same. He moves down slightly and rubs his erection against my sex, making me arch my back and moan.

"You're so beautiful Ana." He says breathlessly as he moves up and down. I move my hips up to him and he edges the tip inside me, I moan loudly as the rest follows quickly. He starts thrusting into me, and I run my fingers through his hair, pulling him down to kiss me. He picks up the pace and I gasp when he hits that spot. He his it again and again and I can feel myself getting close.

"Oh god, Christian!" I say as I let go around him. He grunts his response as he follows. We both breathe heavily on top of each other then he grins down at me.

"You're simply amazing, wife of mine." He kisses the top of my nose and I smile.

"As are you, husband of mine." We kiss for a few more minutes until he gets off me to take a shower. I sit up in bed and look out the window at the forest in front of the house. We could go walking there. My phone starts ringing and I grab it from the bedside table, I see its Jose and frown, answering it. "Hello?"

"Ana, it's Jose." I giggle.

"I know, called id. What's up?" There's a pause on the other line and I sit up straight. "Jose, what's wrong?" He sighs.

"Ok Ana, um, I'm not sure how to tell you this but, the print results came back." I feel instant panic rise in my chest and I breathe steadily to calm myself down, the last thing I want to do is stress out the baby.

"Ok, so what are the results?" I cross my fingers. Please let them not be Ethan's. I repeat this in my head like a mantra before Jose speaks again.

"Ana, they match. They're Ethan's prints." I drop my phone to the floor as I feel my breathing quicken, and tears fill my eyes. I shake my head and breathe deeply, I can hear Jose calling my name from my phone on the bed, so I pick it up again.

"I, I um, I don't, what-"

"-I've filed for a warrant on his arrest. They're waiting for you to confirm it. I'm really sorry Ana but you're going to have to come home." I nod, biting my lip.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." He says sorry and goodbye then I hang up. I can't believe this. I knew that Ethan had a few loose screws but a murderer? I just can't see it. But if the prints match, oh god I have to tell Kate. I sit with my head in my hands, trying not to let the tears in my eyes fall. I stand up to walk to the bathroom when Christian walks out of it in a towel. I don't even have time to stare at his chiselled muscles, I must really be panicked. He smiles then instantly looks worried when he sees my facial expression.

"What is it Ana? Is it the baby?" I shake my head.

"We have to go home." I barely whisper.

"What? Why?" I take another deep breath.

"Because the prints match. Ethan is the murderer." Christian's mouth drops and he pulls me into his arms. "I have to tell Kate, then go home and sort out the paperwork for his arrest warrant." He holds me by my shoulders.

"Slow down Ana, we'll do it. Just go have a shower and get dressed. I'll get Kate to meet you downstairs ok?" I nod. "I love you so much, everything is going to be ok." I nod again as he kisses me tenderly. I go and have a shower then get dressed, wondering how on earth I'm going to tell Kate that her brother murdered two people.

Once I'm dressed I go downstairs to find Elliot, Christian and Kate sat at the table in the conservatory. Christian looks at me sympathetically and I take a deep breath. "Hey guys, Kate can I talk to you alone for a second?" She nods, looking confused. Elliot and Christian leave and I sit down next to her.

"What's up?" I look at her and sigh.

"Um ok, do you remember someone called Sarah Robinson?" She looks up trying to remember.

"Yeah, I think so. One of Ethan's girlfriends?" I nod. "What about her?" I look down. I'm used to telling people that their loved ones are dead but this is just ten times harder and she didn't even know the girl.

"Well, she's dead." Kate looks startled.

"What?" I avoid eye contact with her.

"She was murdered." Kate gasps and holds her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god. That's awful. How?" I shake my head.

"I can't legally tell you Kate but, it doesn't matter." She takes my hands.

"Ana whatever it is you can tell me. You know I don't mind hearing about your work." I look up at her.

"Kate, the prints on the gun that killed her they, they match Ethan's." Kate looks at me frowning.

"What do you mean?" I sigh.

"She cheated on Ethan with a guy called Oscar Ronan, he was also found dead in his apartment with Sarah being found less than two weeks later. We um, we have to arrest Ethan for their murders Kate." She looks at me still, frowning.

"Ana, my brother may be a bit crazy but he's not a murderer." She backs away and I shake my head.

"I know Kate, I didn't believe it either but-"

"-No Ana. There are no buts. He didn't do it." I move forward.

"Look I didn't want to believe it either but I have to look at the facts. Ethan's prints are all over that gun and on Oscar Ronan's tshirt. As well as a drug that he could have only got from your mom." Kate and Ethan's mom is a physiotherapist so would have had the succinylcholine for muscle relaxants. She shakes her head, with tears in her eyes.

"I don't believe it Ana, I can't. He's my brother." I walk forward but she takes a step back.

"I'm so sorry Kate. But I have to go home. Elliot will look after you." I go to hug her but she shakes her head and steps back, so I just turn around and walk up to my bedroom where Christian is packing.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So I tried my best to write this chapter. I want to say a massive thank you to** _akshra, Westie80, ko1215, jcarla18 and Castlelover262_ **who helped me with ideas for this chapter and future updates. Thank you so much! As for some, I was pissed off. I have given credit to the one that was helping me and I was offended that everyone thought I was just giving up. I never once said I was going to stop writing, I said it was going to be a while and I wanted to let you know. To those who were supportive of it thank you:)**

 **Sophie x**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Ana, you have to get some sleep. Go home, I'll deal with this." Jose says from behind me as I sit at the desk sorting out all the paperwork. I shake my head.

"No, I need to finish these. The sooner we can get him arrested the better." Jose sighs and walks away.

"There's something else I found out." I turn in my chair and look at him.

"What?" He hands me a piece of paper and I read through it. It's Sarah Robinson's post mortem file. When it gets to the bottom my mouth drops open. "She was pregnant?" He nods.

"About five weeks. We weren't sure if she was aware of the baby but her parents had no idea." I look down and shake my head.

"I can't believe this. Who would do something like this Jose? Why would you murder two people because of a bad breakup?" I feel a sting in the back of my eyes and Jose walks forward, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's ok Ana. You can't help the crazy." I giggle and pull away.

"Jose you can't say that." He grins and shrugs at me. Suddenly Mason bursts through the door looking irritated. "Mason are you ok?" He shakes his head.

"Kavanagh has left." Jose and I both stand walking forward.

"What?" I say, shocked.

"We were monitoring him in his apartment and he left with a bag ten minutes ago. We think he knows." I shake my head frowning. How on earth would he know that we were coming? Then it hits me. Kate. I get my phone out my pocket and call her.

"Hello?"

"Kate have you spoken to Ethan?" There's a silence on the other end before she sighs.

"I didn't mean to Ana, I just wanted to know why." I rub my face with my free hand.

"Well he's left and we don't know where he is." I say, sounding annoyed.

"I don't know where he is Ana, you have to understand that I just wanted to know why." I shake my head.

"I don't care why you called him Kate, where would he have gone." She stays silent for a while before she speaks.

"I mean if I was going to be arrested I'd go to the airport, you know, to get away. He knows SeaTac like the back of his hand." I nod.

"Ok, thanks, bye." I hang up and Mason is looking at me. "She said he's probably at SeaTac, he knows it well. Let's go." I go to walk out but Jose stops me.

"Woah, where do you think you're going? You're pregnant, you can't be there." I give him a look and he shrugs and surrenders. "Ok, whatever. But I'm keeping a close eye on you." I roll my eyes and nod and we start quickly walking to the car park.

When we get to SeaTac we get out the car and walk in. Mason shows his badge and we're let through. I scan the crowd for Ethan but I can't find him. Mason calls to me on his radio and I look over to where he's pointing. I see Ethan waiting in line with a suitcase, looking nervous. I look to Mason and nod and he starts moving towards him. I walk forward but then I hear someone say my name. I turn my head and see Christian standing with Taylor by his side. "Christian? What are you doing here?" I say, turning to walk towards Ethan again but he grabs my hand.

"Jose called me. Ana you can't arrest a dangerous man when you're pregnant." I take my hand away and see Mason approach Ethan, holding his arm. I walk faster towards him when I see Ethan pull something out his jacket pocket and point it at Mason. Mason jumps to one side but there is a loud crack and before I know it Mason is on the floor and people are running away screaming. Jose shouts over to me.

"He's got a gun!" I look back at Ethan who is turning around and pointing it at the other police officers. I walk backwards, my heart racing. I see Ethan turn my way and he looks into my eyes. There is anger there that I've never seen before in Ethan, in anyone. It's carnal, like an animal. He lifts the gun and aims it at me, there's a crack and I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the bullet to hit me. When it doesn't come I look up and see Christian standing in front of me, his face shocked. I start breathing heavily as he drops to the floor, my ears ringing from the gunshot. I look over and see Taylor tackle Ethan to the ground. I look down at Christian who is unconscious and get on my knees, looking around him for a wound. I hold him against me while I sob. When feel a warmth on my leg and I look down to see blood all over me.

"Oh my god. No, no!" I shout, Sawyer runs over to me and gets down on the other side of him.

"Miss Steele, an ambulance is here. You need to let them take him." I shake my head, cradling his head in my arms. "Miss Steele, he's not in a good position at the moment, he will be ok if he goes to the hospital." I look up at him to see his worried face and nod. A team of paramedics come in and lift him onto a stretcher, I hold his hand the entire time, even in the ambulance. When we get to the hospital they make me stay in the waiting room and I just sit with my head in my hands, crying.

"Ana?" I look up to see Grace in her nurse uniform looking down at me confused. I stand and rush towards her, hugging her tightly. "Are you ok? Is it the baby? Why have you got blood all over you?" I pull away and wipe my eyes.

"Christian was shot." I sob, she gasps and stands back.

"He what?" I shake my head and fall to my knees.

"He was shot by Ethan Kavanagh and its all my fault." I tell her everything that's happened and she wipes her eyes.

"Ana it's not your fault. To be honest it seems as though if Kate hadn't told him none of you would have been there and Christian wouldn't have got hurt." I breathe out, feeling myself get angrier by the second. As if she knew we were talking about her Kate walks through the door with Elliot. She smiles weakly at me and I stand up, walking towards her. She opens her arms and I swing my hand and slap her square across the face. She falls down and I lunge at her, but Elliot grabs me and holds me while I struggle to get away from him.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate says, holding her cheek and looking shocked.

"You were the one who told him it's your fault he's in here!" I scream at her. Elliot continues to hold me while I sob. "If anything happens to him I swear to god I will kill you!" Kate's eyes fill with tears and she walks away quickly. Elliot turns me around and looks in my eyes.

"Ana what the fuck?" I shake my head and hug him.

"Oh god Elliot I don't know. What if he isn't ok? What if something's happened in there? I have to see him." I try to escape his arms but he won't let me go.

"Ana, you're hysterical, you really need to calm down." I take deep breaths and he lets me go after a while. "Ok, I'm going to find Kate." I nod and he leaves. I sit back down next to Grace and she puts her arm around me.

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm sure he'll be fine." I continue to cry until someone comes out of his room. I stand.

"Is he ok?" The nurse nods and smiles.

"He'll be fine. He was shot in the lower abdomen but luckily it didn't hit anything too important. He should make a full recovery if he takes it slow. He's still under anaesthetic but you can go in and see him." I nod and walk quickly into his room. I sit beside him and feel more tears run down my cheeks. He looks pale, and weak, he doesn't look like my Christian. I take his hand and kiss it gently, holding it to my heart.

"Im so sorry Christian, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, please get better." I cry silently until no more tears come out. I hear the door open and I look up expecting to see Grace but Carrick Grey stands staring down at me. "What do you want?" I murmur, he walks forward.

"Is he ok?" I shake my head, not taking my eyes off of Christian. "I'm, I'm sorry Anastasia." I narrow my eyes at him and he continues. "I truly thought you were after my son for his money but, seeing you so distraught over him I can see just how much you love him. It's beautiful to see." I pat the chair next to me and he sits beside me. We both sit staring at Christian asleep, I concentrate on the rise and fall of his chest and the steady heartbeat on the monitor.

"He's angry at you you know." I say to him, he sighs loudly.

"I know, he has every reason to be. I'm not proud of my actions towards you and my family, heck you are my family now." He points towards our wedding rings and I smile.

"It was a small ceremony. Just me, Christian, Kate and Elliot." He nods and we fall silent again.

"I would really like to be a grandfather." I look at him and he has a small smile on his face. I smile back.

"You were always going to be her grandfather Carrick." He raises his eyebrows.

"It's a girl?" I nod and he grins. "Congratulations Ana." I smile and we turn back to Christian. I run my thumb over Christian's knuckles, it's supposed to sooth him but really I think it's to calm me down. Carrick clears his throat and stands. "Well, I'll leave you with him. Thank you Ana." I frown up at him.

"For what?" He smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"For not giving up on him." I smile as he leaves the room. I hear a soft groan coming from Christian's lips and turn immediately.

"Christian?" His eyes flutter open and he frowns, groaning.

"It hurts." He murmurs, and I stand up, shouting for a nurse. He grabs my hand and tries to pull me down to him but he's too weak. "Ana." I sit on the bed carefully. "I love you so much." Tears fill my eyes and I nod.

"I love you too." He falls back unconscious and I call the nurse again.

It's been three days and Christian is making a rapid recovery. He's started to get agitated though. "I don't fucking understand. It was only my stomach, why can't I go home?" He says sharply to a young nurse.

"Well Mr Grey, you lost a lot of blood and you could still be weak. If you do too much strenuous activity then it could haemorrhage-"

"-Yeah, I've heard all that. I just don't think it's necessary." I take his hand and he looks at me.

"Christian, you have to stay here if they think you should." He huffs and nods, pouting.

"Ok fine. But I want a new nurse." I frown at him.

"Why?" He looks up at the young woman standing there terrified and points a finger at her.

"Because you're pissing me off." Her eyes fill with tears and I look at her apologetically before she walks out.

"Christian!" He turns his head away.

"What?" I grab his face and turn it so he's looking at me.

"That was incredibly rude. How dare you make that poor girl cry. You're acting like a petulant child." He frowns at me and I raise my eyebrows. "And don't even think about responding sarcastically. You are the one in the hospital bed and I could just leave you so you'd be alone because I don't want to be around a dickhead." He looks up at me with those beautiful grey eyes and sighs.

"Ok, I'm sorry." I smile and kiss him, then we hear a whistle from behind us. Elliot stands in the doorway trying to hold back his laughter.

"That was fucking hilarious." He says and I'm confused. "You just told off a CEO control freak. No one has ever made him submit like that and I think it's hilarious." I smile proudly and Christian just glares at Elliot. He walks forward and sits on the edge of the bed. "All jokes aside, how are you feeling bro?" Christian stops glaring and shrugs, but doing so causes him to wince.

"I'm fine." He says in a strained voice. I roll my eyes at him.

"Will you stop trying to act like this doesn't affect you! You've been shot you have a right to say it hurts!" Christian pouts again and Elliot laughs. There's a knock on the door and a nurse comes in, different from before.

"Is Miss Anastasia Steele here?" I frown in confusion but nod. "Would it be ok if I had a word outside with you?" I nod again and kiss Christian quickly before going to walk out, Elliot puckers his lips too but I push his face away and giggle. When we step out the room she looks down at her clipboard. "Do you know Mason James?" I nod. "I assume you are aware that he was also shot at the scene where Mr Grey was shot." I feel my eyes widen as I shake my head.

"No, I didn't know. God, is he ok?" I thought he just fell to the floor, I didn't think he'd been shot. The nurse looks up at me.

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about Miss Steele. We did everything we could but the bullet penetrated his heart. We worked on him for as long as we could but sadly we had to cut his life support and he passed away at four thirty this morning." Tears fill my eyes. I'm in complete shock as I shake my head and step back. Mason wasn't a guy I knew very well, and sure he made lots of passes at me but he was a good man and he doesn't deserve this.

"Um, ok." My voice breaks as a tear slides down my face. "Is that all?" The nurse nods.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I nod and walk back into the hospital room. Elliot and Christian look up and while Elliot smiles Christian frowns knowing something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" I close my eyes as more tears fall down my cheeks.

"Mason's dead." Christian gasps and opens his good arm, and I walk forward and sit down, being careful not to touch his wound as I cry. Elliot pats my arms and leaves. I just continue to sob until I fall asleep in his arms.

Christian POV

A nurse comes in and asks Ana to step outside for a bit, she nods and kisses me, then pushes Elliot's face away as she giggles when he tries to kiss her as well. Once she leaves I kick him, wincing as the jolt goes right through my body. "Do you have to come onto my wife all the time?" Elliot chuckles and sits forward.

"Shouldn't have married someone so hot then." I glare at him again and he winks at me, making me shake my head and smile. "Look bro, I have to tell you something." He says, getting all serious. I frown but nod.

"Go on." Elliot sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"Ok, I was taking out the trash right? From our bathroom but it was literally over flowing with tissues and shit and I though well hey, we share saliva all the time, she won't mind if I get rid of some tissues. So I got a separate bag and picked up this wad of tissues and just as I look down I see something, something weird. So I pick up this stick and it has two little blue lines on it. I'm confused at this point, what is this stick doing in the trash? So I take it out and see a leaflet below it, I take that out and read it." I am completely aware of what he's talking about but I don't say anything, I just let him continue. "Christian, Kate's pregnant." He looks so confused, as though they don't spend every moment alone fucking each other's brains out. God, what I would give to be inside Ana. No, you're supposed to be helping Elliot, don't get a hard on now. "Dude, you need to help me." I sigh.

"Has she told you?" He gives me a look. "Ok. Well, just give her time. Fuck knows how long Ana kept it from me. The real question is, are you happy?" He looks down as a huge smile breaks out on his face.

"Yeah. I really am." I smile at his excitement.

"Then that's all that really matters. Just let her tell you on her own, in her own time. Don't stress her out, especially now." He nods then looks at me confused.

"Since when were you an expert with women's feelings?" I chuckle. Only one word comes to mind when I think about it.

"Ana." I say simply. He grins.

"In all seriousness, I'm really happy for you man. I never thought I'd see the day you were married and expecting a kid." I grin back at him and shake my head.

"Neither did I." Until Ana came into my life. I'm so in love with her, and I never thought anyone would make me feel the way I do about her. It's a miracle really. Ana walks back in and I look up and see her face. Instantly I'm worried and ask her what's wrong and she tells me that Mason's dead, then she cries into my chest and I hold her as best I can without it hurting. I didn't like the guy but he didn't deserve to die. I only hope Ethan is put away longer for doing this to us.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long, I'll try to update quicker in the future. I hope you like this chapter and please keep reviewing!:)**

 **Sophie x**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Ana POV

The next day I walk into the waiting room to see Kate sat down with Elliot. I walk over to them and Elliot looks up. "Hey, can I talk to Kate in private please?" He nods and kisses her cheek before getting up and walking into Christian's room. I sit next to her and she sighs.

"Have you come to hit me again?" She says dryly and I shake my head.

"Of course not. Look Kate, I'm so sorry I did that. I was so hysterical from Christian I didn't know what I was doing, I know that's not an excuse but it just made me flip out. I thought it was your fault, which it definitely isn't. It's mine." She looks up at me and frowns. "Oh come on Kate, of course it's my fault. I shouldn't have told you about Ethan in the first place, it was way out of order and I shouldn't have told you before it happened. I'll probably get suspended because of it to be honest. It's my fault Christian was shot." My voice breaks at the last sentence and Kate looks up with tears in her eyes.

"Ana, you won't lose your job. You're amazing at what you do." She says and I smile.

"It's not enough Kate. Oh god I can't believe I could have been so stupid." I say, putting my head in my hands. "What did you even say to him?" I look up at her.

"I just wanted to know why he did it. So I asked him and he said he didn't know what I was talking about, so I told him I knew and he flipped out. I realised what I did and I hung up straight away, but I guess he already knew by then that you must have found out." I nod along and sigh. "And now I've fucked everything up, I can't believe I did this when I'm-" she stops talking and wipes tears from her face.

"When you're what?" I ask, taking her hand. She looks at me and breathes out heavily.

"Ana, I'm pregnant." My mouth drops open and then I realise what I've done and cup my hand to my mouth.

"Oh my god. Kate I'm so sorry. Fuck I'm so sorry. Are you alright? There's no bleeding? How's Elliot?" She shakes her head and wipes another tear from her face.

"I haven't told him yet. Ana I'm so scared." I pull her into my arms and she sobs, tears run down my face as I hold her shoulders.

"Kate, I know how hard it is. Believe me. But you have to tell Elliot." Just as I say it Elliot walks back in and looks at us, smiling weakly.

"Have you guys kissed and made up? Because if you've kissed, I'm gonna have to see it again." Kate lets out a giggle and gets up, hugging him hard. He hugs her back and I look up at them and smile, he looks down at me and mouths the words, "I know." To me and my smile widens to a grin.

5 Months Later

It's been five months since Christian was in hospital and his scars have just lost that pinkish colour they had for a while. We're both ok, and the baby is due in a couple of weeks.

Mason's funeral was a small gathering, Jose and Christian stood by my side the entire time. I can't say that we were close, but we worked closely together for years, and I feel like I never even gave him a chance. Christian tells me I feel guilty about nothing, but I can't help it.

We moved into our new house about a week ago. It's not completely finished but it's absolutely beautiful. The nursery is all set up for our baby girl and when I'm walking around the house when Christian's at work I always seem to find myself in there, staring into the empty crib. I am frightened about giving birth but Dr Greene says that's perfectly normal and that we've got everything organised for when the baby comes.

I stand looking at myself in the mirror when Christian comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my swollen stomach. I smile and lean into his touch.

"You look beautiful baby." He murmurs in my ear. I scoff.

"Please, I look like a beached whale." It's the Coping Together charity ball tonight. Something that I was not happy about when I found out I had to go. I'm wearing a black maternity dress that just goes straight down with sequins scattered around the bottom. My hair is swept to the side in a fishtail braid and twisted into a bun. Even though I know Christian thinks I look beautiful I still feel fat and I can tell that if I walk a metre I'm going to start sweating. Pregnancy sucks, especially when you want to feel pretty. Christian chuckles and takes my hand, walking is out the house and towards the car.

When we pull up outside were greeted immediately by the housekeeper who ushers us inside and through the house into a marquee placed in the garden.

I have to say I am a bit nervous about tonight. This is the first time everyone has been together properly, so I just hope that nobody starts any fights especially Christian and Carrick.

We walk in and Grace speeds towards us quickly. She hugs Christian then me. "Oh Ana! You really have that glow, you look absolutely beautiful." She says, sincerely. I smile at her and squeeze her hands.

"Thank you Grace. Unfortunately I don't feel that way." I reply and she chuckles.

"Oh I do feel for you darling, it must be so uncomfortable." She rubs my shoulders and I nod.

"It is. I am carrying another person inside me so it's like giving a constant piggy back but with them pressing into your bladder." We both laugh and Carrick walks over calmly.

"Good evening." I look up at him and smile.

"Hello Carrick." I say. Christian looks at him and nods and Carrick smiles. Even if it's just a nod I'm happy with it, it means they aren't fighting. I hear my name being called and see Kate walking towards me with a slight waddle.

"Ana!" We hug and giggle as our bumps touch. "How are you?" I shrug.

"Well if sweating a couple of litres of water an hour is good, then I'm great." She laughs and rubs her own stomach. "How about you? How are you doing?"

"Well he kicks a lot, which is good, but when he stops I always get paranoid that something's happened to him." I nod, knowing exactly what she means. That's the good thing about your best friend being pregnant as well.

"Have you thought about any names?" She nods.

"We like Thomas, or Edward. What about you? Are you and Christian still fighting?" She asks. I roll my eyes.

"He still thinks he should get to name the baby. Which is ridiculous because he's not the one that's been growing her inside his uterus for the past eight and a half months." Kate laughs and I shake my head. Christian and I have been fighting over two names. I want Rose, after my grandmother, and he Ana's Grace after his mother.

Elliot comes over to us and hugs me tightly.

"Elliot if you don't let me go you'll squeeze the baby out of me." He laughs in my ear then let's me go.

"To be honest I reckon that would be pretty funny." He says and Kate slaps him lightly on the chest.

"You're such a child." She hisses at him and he kisses her, making her smile.

As the evening draws on I feel more and more uncomfortable. I stand against the bar and watch Christian dance with Mia. I can't dance at the moment considering I can't see my feet. Jose walks over to me and I move aside for him to join me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me and I roll my eyes.

"That's all I seem to get asked now." I say, taking a sip of my Coke. Jose chuckles and puts his arm around me.

"That's because we all care about how you're doing." I hug him awkwardly and he rubs my back.

"You mean a lot to me Jose." I look up at him and he smiles at me.

"You too Steele." I step back.

"Hey, it's Grey now." I say and he chuckles.

"Oops, sorry. Don't tell Christian on me." We laugh and the MC says it's time for the dance auction so Mia drags me up onto the stage, even thought I'm technically waddling. I feel uncomfortable and I hold my stomach, breathing heavily. When the MC gets to me I really don't feel right and I try to look for Christian in the crowd.

"Ok! So this wonderful woman is Anastasia Grey as I'm sure you all know! She is nearly nine months pregnant so it'll have to be a slow dance right Ana?" He looks at me and I nod smiling weakly. "Before everyone goes crazy, why don't you tell us something about yourself Ana?" I open my mouth to speak into the mic but then I feel a wetness between my legs and I gasp.

"My water just broke."

 **A/N - Hi guys! I know this is a short one but the next one is going to be a big one I promise! Hope you enjoy it and sorry for my absence!**

 **Sophie x**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"My water just broke." I whisper into the mic and there are gasps around the room as I hold my swollen stomach, unable to move. Where the fuck is Christian? I can see Elliot's startled face as he also searches for him. The MC stands with his mouth open. I look around the sea of worried faces and lean further into the mic. "Christian Grey I swear to god if you don't get your ass over here my baby will not have a father." People suppress laughter as I see telltale unruly copper hair emerge from the back of the tent. He looks confused and walks forward. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my lower stomach, something so painful it makes me double over, groaning. This must be a contraction. I look up and Christian is now speeding through the crowd and up onto the stage. He grabs me and takes my hand as I breathe heavily.

"Oh shit. She's coming now? Now?" I nod quickly and he gulps, slowly walking me to the exit. Within seconds Grace is by my side.

"Don't worry Ana, everything will be fine. We'll get you to the hospital in no time."

When we get to the hospital I'm immediately taken out of my dress and put into a hospital gown. I lie on my side and Christian strokes my back as I go in and out of contractions. Grace walks in with a doctor I don't recognise. I slowly sit up with Christian's help. "Ana, this is Dr Stevens, she's going to help you with the birth." Grace says nervously. I shake my head frowning.

"No, Dr Greene is my doctor. You must have the wrong person."

Dr Stevens steps forward holding a folder. "Mrs Grey, unfortunately Dr Greene has come down with the flu and cannot help you give birth today." She holds up the folder and taps it lightly. "But I have read your birth plan and I have done my research, I can guarantee that I will be as helpful as Dr Greene would have been if she-"

"-No." Christian says, standing up. "If Ana wants Dr Greene she'll have her." He says, decisive. Anyone else would have cowered at his tone but Dr Stevens just gives him a small smile, she doesn't even blink.

"With all due respect Mr Grey I am very experienced and excellent at my job. If Dr Greene were to deliver this baby she would potentially endanger both the baby and Mrs Grey with her illness. I can assume that that is not something you would want, Mr Grey?" She says simply, and he blinks, taken aback by her boldness. He shakes his head and I gawk. Jesus, she's rendered him speechless.

"It's ok Christian. Dr Stevens seems perfectly capable of delivering our baby." I say, taking his hand. His eyes soften and he leans forward and kisses my hair.

"Right. Would you be alright with a quick examine and then I'll be back in an hour." She says and I nod, moving and placing my feet in the stirrups.

"You're ten centimetres dilated Ana, it's time to start pushing." Dr Stevens says as she sits in between my legs about eleven hours later. I nod and sit forward as all my muscles clench trying to push out my baby girl. I am clutching onto Christian's hand so tightly I must be crushing his bones, but he doesn't complain. He just wipes the sweat off my forehead and whispers that it'll be ok. I sit back after pushing for a few second Ana catch my breath.

"You're doing so well Ana." Christian murmurs and I glare at him.

"How would you know? Have you done this before?" He stares at me blankly. "Didn't think so." I snap at him and he frowns, looking to Dr Stevens.

"It's very common for women to get a bit angry at their partners in this stage. There's a lot of hormones running through her body at the moment." She looks back at me and smiles. "Let's push again shall we?" I sit up and push again, collapsing after a few seconds. "Ana you're going to need to push for longer the baby isn't moving." She says and I shake my head groaning.

"I can't, it hurts." Christian holds my arm.

"I know baby, but you have to try." I shoot another icy glare at him.

"Shut. Up." I strain, feeling another urge to push. I sit up again, this time pushing harder and for longer. Dr Stevens nods and gives me a thumbs up.

"We've nearly got the head out Ana, after that it's easy ok?" I nod and push again.

Within minutes I hear the cries of my baby girl and immediately my eyes fill with tears. Dr Stevens hands her to another nurse who cleans her up and gives her to me. I cradle her as I cry. I look up to see tears roll down Christian's cheeks as he beams at me. He kisses me and smiles. "Thank you Ana." He whispers and I sob. Then I feel my body contract again. I frown, as does Christian. I'm pretty sure it's supposed to have stopped by now. The baby is out. We both look at Dr Stevens who is preparing herself with a new pair of gloves.

"Wow, looks like the next baby is keen to get out. Are you ready Ana?" I stare at her with wide eyes. She narrows her eyes. "You are aware of the other baby, aren't you?" I look at Christian who shakes his head.

"Oh yeah, these are the faces of two people who know about another fucking baby." The doctor's mouth drops open.

"Oh dear." I groan as another contraction hits me, and the other nurse takes my baby girl away from me, putting her in a clear bassinet. "I'm very sorry this has happened. It's very rare, I don't see why Dr Greene didn't tell you." She sits down and looks sympathetically up at me. "But the other baby is on its way and fast, are you ready Ana?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath, nodding. I feel another one and Christian holds my hand tightly.

"Come on baby." I nod as I push as hard as I can.

"Ok, you're already crowning Ana, let's make this quick." I nod and wait for my next contraction to come.

Quicker than the first another cry resonates from below me and I start to cry again. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Grey. You have a very healthy girl and boy." The nurse gives me our boy and Dr Stevens gives Christian our girl. We look at each other bewildered.

"We have two babies." I whisper to him and he nods. "Is that ok?" He looks at me confused.

"Ana, this is perfect. I love them. I love you. So much." He kisses me again and I smile at him, more tears filling my eyes.

There's a knock at the door about an hour later and Christian and I are still holding the babies. "Come in." Christian says. I look up at him and he looks tired, and he hasn't had a chance to shave so he has light stubble on his chin and his hair is disheveled. He still looks gorgeous. Kate and Elliot walk in and look at me smiling at the baby. He's wrapped in a blue blanket and Kate frowns.

"I thought it was a girl." I smile as Christian steps forward.

"She is." Kate and Elliot look up and see the baby girl in his arms and gasp.

"Dude did you guys steal another baby?" Elliot says and we both laugh.

"They're twins." Christian clarifies and they still look confused.

"But, you didn't tell us. Did you know this whole time?" Kate says, glaring at me. I shake my head.

"No, we didn't know. It was a surprise to us both when the second was on its way." They both nod and Kate takes my hand.

"Is it really as painful as people say?" She asks and I feel like laughing at her.

"Yes Kate. Ten times worse." She looks alarmed and turn to Elliot who chuckles at her.

"Don't worry baby, you'll get through it. If Ana can, you can." He kisses her forehead and I narrow my eyes at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Elliot jut winks at me and I can't help the smile that appears on my face. Suddenly Grace and Carrick burst into the room.

"I heard the news and called your father immediately. Twins?" Grace says, looking flustered. Christian nods and smiles down at me.

"We've got a boy and a girl." He leans down and kisses me gently and everybody 'aww's. I chuckle and my baby boy starts making little noises, I look down at him and lift my finger up to hold his tiny hand, and his fingers hold mine tightly. Tears fill my eyes again and Christian puts a hand in my shoulder.

"Are you alright baby?" He says, concern in his voice. I nod and smile up at him.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy." A yawn then escaped me and I giggle. "And tired." Grace places her hands on Kate and Elliot's shoulders.

"Let's leave her be so she can get her rest. I'm so happy for you two, besides the surprise." We say goodbye as they all leave and I look up at Christian who is placing a soft kiss on our baby girl's head.

"We need names." I murmur and he glance down at me, nodding. "I really like Teddy, after your grandfather." Christian nods and grins at me. I look down and smile. "Hey baby Teddy." He stirs and I chuckle lightly.

"What about the baby girl?" Christian says. I bite my lip trying to think of something when he speaks again. "I like Rose. After your grandmother." He says, taking a seat on the bed. I beam at him and nod.

"Teddy and Rose. Our babies." Christian looks lovingly at me and I lean in, kissing him, feeling nothing but ecstatic as I think about the way things turned out.

 **Hi guys! Here's another chapter. I hope you like the surprise I gave you, twins! What do you think? And what would you like to see from our favourite couple next? Let me know:)**

 **Sophie x**


End file.
